My Boyfriend's Brother Complex
by DestinyHeart9123
Summary: Amu, lost and finally found with the help of her boyfriend Tadase. She is moving in with his family and all is well until she meets Ikuto. Blackmail is his power, and he will get what he wants one way or another. Including Amu. -COMPLETE
1. Ch 1: New Family?

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Soko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Pitch Pit does. **

**..::.. Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::..::..**

Amu Hinamori's life seems more complicated than it looks. Her family life has now fallen, her friends are what you call bitches and her school life is now all screwed up. The only thing that seems to be working fine, is her love life. That was, until she moved in with her boyfriend. Her family had recently died, due to an accident caused by an unknown driver. Even though police have found no evidence of who it was, they were still determined to find out who did.

Amu's boyfriend, Tadase Tsukiyomi, has always been the compassionate one for Amu ever since they first met in the school grounds. Their relationship has been going strong for five months, two weeks and four days. And starting from today, it would be their five months, two weeks and five days.

Amu's clothes, accessories, and precious gifts have already been moved to Tadase's home. All they needed to do now, was say goodbye to Amu's old home, and get ready to say hello again to a new home.

Amu has pink hair that stops with rough layers at the ends of her waist. She decided to grew it out. Her eyes are glazed with honey like orbs and her skin a raw peach colour with a pinch of tan on the arms. She's not flat, but she defiantly doesn't have much of a boost, which is what Tadase likes about her.

Tadase has blond hair with longer side hair on both right and left. He has a nice pink colour like orbs and skin freshly a white tone. He's got muscles, but not as much as being skinny. Amu doesn't mind because she loves his personality the best.

"I'm sure you already know that I have a brother and a twin sister yes?" Amu nodded. She has never met Tadase's family, but have heard about them in their weekly conversations. "Just a reminder, Utau can be very moody at times, so if she is mad, give her a minute and she'll be all better and hypo again," Amu nodded again, following everything he was saying. "But she is _very_ jumpy so you should be good,"

"And what about Ikuto? Do I need to be careful of him?" Amu asked, curious so know how she should act around Tadase's family.

"Ikuto is a very quiet person, and rarely shows any emotions to anything unless he can't stand being annoyed anymore. You won't need to be careful of him. But, if he does grow under your skin more than once, you need to tell him to back off a little,"

"Ok then," She replied, squeezing Tadase's hand before letting go so he can continue driving.

The drive to Tadase's house was about fifteen minutes compared to the school they go to. Tadase and Amu share a lot in common: they like to be very cautious, like driving for instance. Their taste buds are the same and the choices of movies are virtually similar. The only difference is that of their career choices. Amu always wanted to be a teacher, while Tadase dreams of running his own company. Other than that, you have two peas in a pod.

Tadase pulled into the drive way of his two story house. After parking it, he looked at Amu with a warning smile. "You'll do fine. My parents are very lively so they'll accept you. Don't be afraid ok?"

"Y-yes. I'll try to be less self-conscience about this," in return, she leaned forward and gave Tadase a kiss before swinging her legs out of his car. After walking to the front door, Tadase gripped his hand in hers and guided her inside the house.

"I'm home!" Tadase yelled, making an echoic sound.

The main entrance had a nice smell to it. It almost felt homey. The walls have a nice deep blue with light swirls coming off from the edges. The walls themselves where covered in frames of people in a formal look. She spotted Tadase smiling politely at the camera with his hand on a women that looks like his mother. A girl who has longer blond hair in pigtails smiled next to Tadase and had her own hand on her mother's shoulders. When Amu saw this, she was surprised at how little yet a lot they looked like each other. Their mom had long blond hair herself, and she also gave a warm smile towards the camera. This left two men on the other side with the same matching hair and eyes. The man seated was smiling warmly to the camera, his hand on his wife's hand as the position he gave was very confident. The boy, however did the opposite of what everyone else was giving off. He didn't show a smile, nor did his look feel like a warm aura. He almost looked like he was sad about something, or maybe even, lost.

"Looking at something?" Amu turned, startled to find herself really close to Tadase. Not like she has ever been close to Tadase before, she was just surprised to find herself in a standing position like that.

"Uh, yeah I was just looking at your family portrait," her voice was slicing down to whispers.

"Yes, it is something you find distracted with," Tadase then took her hand in his and lead her towards a room. "But there is more distracting things in here than that single portrait—"

"Tadase! Have you bought the milk—oh, well uh, hello there," There stood a man with midnight hair and sapphire eyes. He had a tall and strong body structure, and was currently wearing tracksuit pants and a loose white singlet.

"I uh...h-hello," Amu shyly said back, already assuming that this was the father of Tadase.

Tadase squeezed Amu's hand tighter in his, reassuring her that it was alright. "Dad, this is Hinamori Amu, my girlfriend that will be staying with us," and when he said that, the dad immediately went ballistic.

"Oh, so this is the pretty girl you've been talking about. Oh Tadase you go my boy! She definitely looks like a keeper," the man said while holding his hand out to Amu. "My name is Tsukiyomi Aruto, the father and caretaker of Tadase. Nice to meet you Miss Hinamori Amu," Amu accepted his hand shake and slowly shook it, a blush creeping up towards her face.

"Y-you can call me Amu, Mr. Tsukiyomi," and then she bowed before him.

"Then you can call me Aruto, Miss Amu. And please, no formalities needed. We are family after all," and just the mention of family almost brought Amu to tears.

"Y-yes, I believe we are," she let go and faced Aruto, a smile as warm as she could manage reaching to the end of her cheeks. Aruto seemed to be smiling warmly back at Amu. He found this girl different then the other girls his boys brought home.

"Aruto!" A scream pierced through the hallway and in the living room. Amu stood frozen in place, Tadase almost laughed and Aruto was making an uncomfortable face.

"This will be my time to go—" He walked towards the kitchen, and then walked back out, with a women looking around her early thirties came out after him, holding an empty carton box. Her face held an expression that could dominate the world. Although, despite the fact that her expression was already dominating Aruto's, she seemed graceful and calming.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to drink out a milk carton? Ah!" She held up a hand to refrain Aruto from talking. "I don't want to hear excuses. I told you before, you drink out of it again, and you will—" Aruto then turned the women around so she was facing Amu. Her voice stopped and a small blush was creeping on her high cheekbones. She leaned forward to Aruto. "You didn't tell me Tadase's girlfriend was coming now. I would have cleaned up and made cookies!" She lightly hit Aruto before he could say anything.

Amu didn't know what to do at this point. She felt bad for intruding without having Tadase's family notified about her arrival.

"Please excuse me for being so rude," The woman nudged Aruto in the ribs before walking up to Amu and grabbing her hand in hers. "Welcome my dear. I'm Tsukiyomi Souko, but you can call me Souko," The woman named Souko gave Amu a warming smile that touched her heart inside.

"H-hello, I'm Hinamori Amu," she then bowed before Souko while her hand was still latched on with hers. "I'm so sorry for not asking Tadase to remind you of my arrival. Forgive me,"

To say the family was shocked was understandable. To have them laugh was another story.

"Oh, oh my dear you have such manners haha, no need for an apology dear. No one is at fault," Amu then stood back up and shyly smiled. Never has she encountered a family like this. Her other ex's parents were all stiff and formal. She was glad she met Tadase and his parents.

Tadase then stared down at his watch, a look of concern filtered his eyes. "They should be here by now. They promised," He looked around the living room before excusing himself and going up the stairs.

Amu was confused to ask who he was referring too.

"I'm home!" A cheerful blond came rushing through the door with tons of bags around her elbows and a pair of sunglasses on her eyes. Compared to Amu's style, her fabric looked real as it hung her curves in all the right places. The second the blond saw Amu she stopped and gapped at her, her bags falling to the floor.

Aruto and Souko chuckled behind. "Utau," they whispered to Amu. Amu nodded inside and gulped a down her words of anything she was preparing to say to her.

Utau still gapped, came walking towards Amu, her sunnies now popped on her head as her violet eyes gazed Amu from head to toe. "Ohmigosh!" She screamed a piercing squeal before running up to Amu and practically jumping on her.

Tadase came from the stairs looking for the source of noise, until he saw Utau, he calmed down a bit.

Utau practically jumped up and down while holding Amu tightly in her arms. "Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh, Oh My Gosh!" She leaned back and observed Amu again. "You must be Hinamori Amu yes? I'm so glad to _finally_ meet you!" Utau squealed in delight before crushing Amu into another massive hug.

"Uhh hello," Amu said after the jumping had stopped. "You must be Utau I presumed?" She gapped again and looked at Tadase before looking back at Amu.

"Tadase my twin brother from the same mother! You picked a hot and polite girlfriend! I mean for once you picked a beautiful girl and not a slut!" Amu was bestowed by Utau's words. "Oh I am _so_ proud of you!" She jumped off of Amu before jumping on Tadase, practically bringing him to the floor if not for the wall supporting him.

Just as quickly Utau jumped on Tadase, she quickly jumped on Amu again. "We are going to be best friends!" Utau said. "Almost sisters!" Utau then gasped. "I totally forgot! I bought new clothes for you!" She jumped off of Amu and ran to her bags lying on the floor. She ran back to Amu and gave her four bags.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting this," Amu said, surprised by this sudden happening. She took the bags off from Utau and bowed respectively. "Thank you Utau-chan,"

Utau looked like she was going to explode again. "AWW! You are just the sweetest thing! Why are you bowing like that though?" She gave Amu a confused look. "You don't have to do that ya know," Amu got up and smiled back.

"Sorry, I'm not used to being normal around people. I don't want to make a bad impression so I—"

"Bad impression?" Everyone choired.

"Well Amu-chan, as much as you think your being anything but being polite, how about resting for a while and let Utau show you around, so I can get some snacks out for everyone," Amu nodded gently at Souko's words before following Utau upstairs who kept talking about the fun times they would both be sharing. Tadase followed behind.

" —and this is where you'd be sleeping," They stopped at a pair of matching double doors coloured in a brighter blue. It seemed like everywhere she went, blue was the main and only colour in this house. Utau opened the door to reveal a room full of what a teenager girl would be dreaming of.

A Queen size bed with a white quilt and toys, TV with a DVD and Wii installed on the side, two different desks; one for accessories and the other for school, a walk-in-wardrobe with two long shelves of shoes and the rest hanged up dresses and jackets, carpet that was sawed with pink swirls, two bedside table, a privet bathroom, and best of all, a photo frame with her mum, dad and Ami.

"I gave some dresses I didn't want to you, along with expensive shoes I bought myself," Amu faced Utau, a smile reaching all the way, tears forming in her eyes but are threatening to fall. Utau wasn't prepared for her reaction at all. "Ohmigosh, why are you crying! You should be laughing and dancing in glee by—wow," Amu then hugged Utau, whispering thank you again and again. Utau was shocked to even move.

"Hey Utau, this is the part where you hug her back," Tadase commented, folding Utau's arms around Amu. "Naw, sisterly love!"

Utau smiled to herself and hugged Amu back. It was only this time that Utau felt like she had a real sister.

Without any warnings, Utau pushed Amu into her room and throwing the bags on top of her. "YAY! It's time for dress ups with your sister!" Amu looked desperately at Tadase for help but Tadase was closed off by Utau.

"Utau-chan, you don't think that—"

"Tadase knows this was gonna happen," Amu gulped. He did? "Anyways where to start, where to start..." she circled Amu from head to toe, looking for any signs to fix, but came up with a healthy looking skin and shinny hair. "What shampoo do you use?"

Amu shrugged. "Whatever my mum bought me. She said it's designed for my type of hair because it's longer than before," Amu searched through her bag and came out with a small yellow bottle with the title _Strawberry Crème_.

Utau looked directly at the bottle and nodded, readying everything that her little violet eyes can read, before she leaned back and sighed. "I wish I had your hair," Amu smiled.

"Your hair is amazing. Long and blond with all the right cuts of layers,"

Utau grinned and twisted a lock of her hair. "You recon?"

**..::.. Skippy.::..::..**

After getting to know more about Tadase's family, and slowly settling in, it was around dinner time where Amu was looking for the last family member.

"He's always out late on Fridays," Aruto said, looking at Amu as thought trying to tell her it's only natural this happens. "I'm sure he'd be home soon. Souko told him we'd be having homemade double chocolate cupcakes, and there is no way he'd be missing something as delicious as those,"

Amu blinked up. "He sounds like a chocolate addict," Aruto laughed.

"Yes, he's becoming like his old man right here! If you ever catch him drink a carton of milk, be sure to remember who he gets it from," he winked at her before smiling and walking in the kitchen where the freshly backed double chocolate cupcakes where coming out from.

"Amu-chan, do you mind helping out here?" Utau asked from the dining room.

She walked in to see Tadase and Utau placing the knives, spoons and forks on a clean white cloth. A bottle of coke and milk facing the opposite of each other. Amu began helping Tadase with the plates, fearing that he'd break one.

"Ikuto will be home soon," he said holding the plates as Amu went around the table placing them down. Amu nodded and smiled, already getting the feeling that Tadase was going to be asking her to be herself this time.

"I don't know why you are bothering with him Tadase," Utau said as she placed some napkins next to the plates Amu set down. "He's just going to find a way to get rid of her like he always does with your girls," Amu blinked.

"Why would he do something like that?" She looked at Utau, hoping to find this small answer of relief. She didn't want Ikuto already assuming her as a bad person, nor does she want him to find an excuse to get rid of her. She wanted to be accepted by everyone, including this Ikuto person. She would do anything to get accepted. She needed to get accepted. It was the only way for her to move on.

"Let's just say Ikuto isn't your everyday pervert teenager," Utau placed a finger on her lower lip. "Yes, he's very different then your everyday pervert teenager,"

"A-are you sure it's ok to call your older brother a pervert?" Amu asked.

"Well he is. Oh Tadase, remember Lulu your ex?"

Tadase looked at Amu then at Utau. "Uh, yeah I remember her why?"

"Didn't she break up with you because Ikuto blackmailed her?" Amu couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"U-Utau, right now isn't a good time," He looked at Amu as if to apologize with his eyes. Amu smiled in return and nodded her head as if to say she accepted.

"Oh, hahaha, my bad I should learn to have manners around the table...get it? _Around _the table?" She was cracking up at her own joke, Amu thought. What did she eat before?

The house door opened with a squeak and footsteps where heard not so far away. Tadase and Utau looked at Amu with a smile before continuing with what they were doing.

"—Ok, love you too, bye," the voice was really husky and very manly, but compared to Aruto, he's voice didn't sound all too gentle. Amu saw a boy a few years older than her dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a hoody. His hair was definitely like Aruto's but a bit darker making it a sort of midnight look. His sapphire eyes was brighter than Aruto but looks so dull to Amu. She wondered if anybody else saw that. He stopped a few feet away from her, shocked by her presence. His eyes were big but after a few seconds, then turned into a flirtatious gaze. His lips that was as toned as his skin, tilted upwards making a smirk out of what's to come. "I wonder what I did right to deserve a fine gift like this,"

_This?_ Amu thought. "I...uh...h-hello Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm A-Amu, Tadase's girlfriend?" She didn't mean to make it come out like a question, but his eyes that was gazing at her in an uncomfortable way made her voice come out with that.

He began to walk towards her, and Amu wondered where Utau and Tadase was. She briefly turned her head to see Utau staring at him as if to say well hello there to you too, and Tadase with a look to Ikuto as if to say back off!

Without realizing it, Ikuto grabbed a lock of Amu's long pink hair and twirled it around his finger. She was frightened by this sudden thing Ikuto was doing to her hair. "You don't look very comfortable _Amu_," her fingers where stiffening and her breathing was hitching. She was really scared of Ikuto. Something about him just put an off aura.

"Ikuto let her go, she's Tadase's," Utau managed to say and stepped between Amu and him. Tadase then came and grabbed Amu's hand as if to prove that it's true.

Ikuto fake pouted at his siblings. "Can't I have a little _fun_ with her?" Amu didn't see what Utau's expression was, but whatever she did made Ikuto back off.

Ikuto was about to say something when Souko and Aruto came. "Ah, he finally appears before us! Oh thank heavens! I should bake more of those cupcakes everyday at this time," Souko exclaimed.

"You do that mama, and I'll be sure to sneak in and take the lot before you even get the chance to stop me," he said before kissing Souko's cheek. Souko only looked at him in a suspicious way.

"Alright Ikuto, what do you want?" Aruto said, guessing his wife's thought.

Ikuto then looked at Amu. "Just the five of us again. No offence Hinamori, but last time Tadase here brought a girl over, she was sleeping with me the next day," he then winked at her. Amu felt disgusted. She couldn't believe Ikuto would make Tadase's ex do something like that.

"And I bet that's how you blackmailed her into breaking up with Tadase," she said back. She then realized her words and was instantly regretting them, especially when looking into Ikuto's face.

"How the hell did—"

"No cussing in the dining room Ikuto," Utau said.

"Utau, screw you. Oh look at that, I cussed again,"

"Ikuto, it's not nice,"

Ikuto looked at Amu again. "You're right, it isn't nice talking about someone like that isn't it," Amu felt ashamed already. How this guy was making her feel like she wanted to leave was a big mystery to herself. It was like pulling on the strings she was already pulling on, making her seem like the puppet and him a puppeteer.

"Oh come on, it's a family dinner, stop it and go get ready Ikuto," Aruto said.

And just like that, Ikuto forgot about Amu and began to whine to Aruto. "Oh I'm already ready to eat. I'm starving, what did you cook anyways? Fish? Pork? You know I love those," He took of his jacket and hanged it on a nearby hanger. Amu was turning a bit red at what she was seeing. A singlet only that didn't bother covering up his six pack stomach. It wasn't bulky, but it wasn't like Tadase's flat stomach either. His arms were a bit muscular but skinny at the same time, and Amu realized he was tanned to perfection, but also that she was staring.

"Well come, come, I'll put dinner on the table and we can all eat. Tadase dear, can you help me out?" Souko said in delight.

Tadase looked at Amu and gave her a small squeeze before disappearing after Souko. Utau then sat on the far left hand seat of the table, and Aruto sat on the opposite side. This left Amu and Ikuto standing.

"Amu sit next to me!" Utau said, patting a seat next to her. She walked to Utau and sat down, but facing Ikuto when he was walking to his seat. Amu sighed to herself, this dinner was going to be forever.

Twenty minutes after everyone got settled in, Amu excused herself to go to the bathroom. Tadase offered to help her but declined when Utau and Aruto asked for his assistance. Ikuto however, did hesitate in following her.

"You have a reason to follow me?" she asks, stopping just outside the bathroom door. Even the tiles where blue and the walls a sea blue.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to my room," He pointed to a room next to the bathroom. Amu felt a blush on her face. "Unless you want me to follow you inside—"

"No I'm good," she walked inside, but felt the steps of Ikuto behind. Before she knew it, he locked both of them in. "What are you doing! Can't you see I need to go pee?"

Ikuto smirked. "You don't seem like your average slut. Usually girls wouldn't mind me coming in with them," Amu was baffled.

"Excuse me, but I'm not one of your _average sluts_! I'm not a slut at all!"

Ikuto's smirk grew wider. "Nonsense, all girls are sluts, and once they are out to the world, people would know their true colours," Amu couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ikuto's attempt to make her run away was just an edge of becoming true. Then Ikuto's smirking face turned to a bored look. "So you should just go and find someone else to annoy,"

Amu's heart began to skip uncontrollably. What was this guy talking about? She never did anything to him, she never even _met_ him until this point. Amu's eyes began to get blurry, her vision of him slowly going in all random places. She didn't notice him moving towards her as she clenched her hands together.

"Why are you doing this?" Amu said through her tears.

"You're just an annoyance here," He said in his bored tone.

"I'm the annoyance? I'm not the one trying to get rid of his brothers girlfriend! Why the hell would you want to—"

Before she knew it, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with passion from a beast.

Amu's reaction was slow, she didn't know what was happening around her. All she knew was that her boyfriends brother was kissing her. She tried to push him away, but the effort was useless. His hands then went up her shirt and passed her bra, touching the edges of her breasts. Amu's mouth was covered by his own, so her scream was unnoticeable. She didn't want to admit it, but the touch of Ikuto's skin on hers was hot. Everywhere he touched was burning. She could feel her hair on her back, grazing it comfortably against her. She got pushed to the wall, and her attempt to escape was minimum.

His lips was dominating hers, something Amu never experienced before. It felt retching to have someone else do this to her, she could almost call this raping. But how can you call something raping when you are somewhat enjoying this.

Her arms stopped by her side, and her eyes were closing compared to Ikuto's eyes, which were opened in a dreamy content. She began to slowly kiss him back as soon as his kisses were becoming less faster. One of Ikuto's hands came down to cup Amu's ass, and just like that, Amu's dreamy state was slapped out of her.

She kicked him between his legs, making him leg go and crouching down in pain. He was hissing through his breathing, and his face was becoming slightly amused. He would never had thought a girl like Amu would do this to him. No girl in fact had done this to him.

Amu spat in the sink like she was trying to spit the kiss away, but no matter what, she couldn't get the hot feeling of Ikuto's lips touching hers. What has she done? She was enjoying it.

Ikuto slowly got back up to see Amu's face in a confused state. "And like you said before, here is the blackmail like I did to Lulu his ex," Amu's eyes went wide. She was facing the mirror and could easily see Ikuto's reflexion. "If you want of course, I'll tell him how his wittle girlfriend and I began making out in the bathroom," Amu's face began to turn in mix of guilt and annoyance. How could she have let her guard down?

"No," Amu whispered. "No don't,"

Ikuto smiled. "Of course you wouldn't tell Tadase, you feel guilty about it don't you? You basically kissed me back and didn't say anything about the boob touching," Ikuto walked up to Amu and moved his mouth near her ear. "And like that, is how you know a new slut is born,"

Amu couldn't believe any of this. She didn't want to be called a slut. She didn't want to get blackmailed by Ikuto. All she wanted was a good and happy life. Was God really mad at her?

Amu squeezed her fists together. She was weak. She didn't know what to do other than plea her heart out and not hurt the one she loves. "What do you want me to do then?" She felt sick saying those words. Sick to her stomach.

She felt Ikuto's lips corner to an evil smile. "Break up with him of course," Amu knew he would say something like that. She heard Utau say that Ikuto did the same to Lulu. But as far as Amu was concerned, Ikuto didn't stop there. He touched the side of her hips and began to lightly touch them. "And..."

Amu sighed. She sniffed and held back another bunch of tears. She didn't know the reasons Ikuto was doing this to her, but hurting Tadase was the last thing she wanted. Breaking up with him was going to leave suspicion to Ikuto anyways. Tadase knew this pattern, he'd know when Amu was forced to do something, especially now since Ikuto's involve. "And move out," She said, already thinking Ikuto's words inside her head.

But Ikuto didn't respond. He continued as though Amu didn't say anything. "And be _my_ girlfriend instead,"

**REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS! **


	2. Ch 2: Betrayer, Cheater, Liar, Monster

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Soko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I appreciate it.**

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

The world swam before her. No, she couldn't do this. She won't do this. But looking at Ikuto right now, she knew there would be no way of getting out without doing what she was told. She believed in Tadase when she would tell him. She believes that whatever Ikuto blackmailed her with; Tadase would always pick her side. Amu nodded sheepishly, having no other courage than that.

There was silence from the two. Amu kept her gaze down while Ikuto had his on the mirror.

And then, he laughed.

"Wh-what?" Amu crocked out. He released her waist and crouched down on his stomach, laughing as tears were forming from his face.

"I can't believe how naive you are! Who would want you as a girlfriend?" He continued his laughter as Amu pondered her response. Was he really joking? Even to break up with Tadase? Ikuto didn't look like he was joking before. His laughs were calmed down, as he was breathing in gulps of air. "Ah, that was fun," he then looked at Amu. "On second thought, you don't look like a slut, more like a bimbo,"

Her mouth was opened. It was better than all the other names like whore or man eater. "Can you just stop acting like you know me? You don't FYI!"

"Oh so we're text talking huh? Ok BTW, I _know_ so many things about you because whenever Tadase comes home all he talks about is you," he stepped closer "Every," and closer. "Little," even closer "Detail," he was overtaking her height by now. "About you,"

Amu was holding her ground. Why this guy was trying to get to her was anything but Amu could think of. She looked into his sapphire eyes, trying to detect anything unusual, as he stared back into her searching honey glazed eyes. Inside their mines, deep in the darkest corner, they both thought how enchanting each of their eyes were. "I don't have time to be tormented by the likes of _you_ Ikuto," Amu finally said as she broke the intense contact.

"Hmm, well back to the blackmailing part," Amu froze. "I'll let it off today," Amu calmed down. "But," She froze again. "You have to listen and respect me in every way possible," She gulped a lump in her throat. "As you may already know," She turned around and landed back against the wall, chin pulled up to Ikuto's, as body pressed up against each other. "Blackmail is my most essential power," Then he left her.

What was going on? Her heart was beating like crazy. It must have been the state of her shock. Yeah, it must be that. There was no way that _his_ threat could make _her _heart go twenty miles an hour because she thought he would do something drastic to her. Even so, she couldn't bear be caught in anything like that again. She knew if she wasn't on good terms with him, he'd tell Tadase and make sure the hatred for her would appear.

Amu goes off the wall and looked in the mirror again, her face was red and her breathing was hitching. Her hands were shaking against the edge of the sink and her hair was all over the place. Hastily, she tried fixing it with her shaking fingers. It still looked ok.

"Amu?" Tadase's voice echoed in the bathroom. Amu turned in shock to find her boyfriend leaning against the door frame, observing her with a smile on his face. "Sorry to have startled you. Ikuto said I'd find you in here," Amu nodded and walked over to Tadase.

"Anything you would like me to do? Anything I could assist with besides looking in the bathroom and checking myself out?" Amu joked as Tadase just shrugged. Ok so she felt a little terrible that Tadase didn't laugh nor did anything towards her sarcasm joke. Still, she loves him and he loves her. That's what counts.

"Oh actually there is something you can do," Amu perked up. He leaned in for a kiss and Amu was expecting a contact with her lips, but got only kissed on her forehead. "Rest and we'll see each other tomorrow," He left her standing there, stunned and confused. He must not probably be in the mood for a romantic moment or some comfort unlike Amu.

Shrugging she left the bathroom, forgetting to pee altogether and headed to her room. As she crashed on her bed, she turned her head and saw the picture frame of her family. She smiled sadly and touched the edge of the frame. She missed her sister's constant rapidly showing off with her extremely amazing voice like she missed her dad's rambling about boys. And then her mum, always there for her and providing the love and caring she needed. She missed it all. She couldn't think Tadase's family could replace her memories. She wouldn't think Utau would try to get her attention by showing off her singing nor would Aruto speak to her about boys. And what about Souko? Could she be the type of mother to deeply love and care about her?

She got startled with a knock on her door. She got up from her bed and opened the door to reveal Utau.

"Utau? What's up?"

"Did I disturb you?" She began fidgeting with her perfect manicured nails as she looked nervous all of a sudden.

"N-no I was just thinking and stuff," Amu replied. Utau nodded.

"I-I know this is like all of a sudden, but well, y-you see there is this guy a-and he and I are best friends since birth..." Amu waited for her to continue but she didn't. Utau was now blushing madly. Amu looked back inside her room and then at Utau. She nodded as Utau followed Amu inside.

"What would you like me to do?" Amu asked as Utau landed on her bed. Utau looked up in surprise as those words were out. She didn't expect someone she hardly yet new to do something like this for her. But who was anyone kidding; of course she will take that offer.

"Well on Sunday I'm going shopping with the girls and guys from school. Ikuto said he'd join to see my humiliation in front of him when I tell him that I like him and all, but I just don't know what to say or how to say it. I've never had this feeling in my life before and I was hoping you could teach me not to be nervous," Amu looked at Utau and Utau looked at Amu. "Of course you will join with us. That is if you want to,"

"No I'll join. I need to make friends anyways," Amu moved and sat next to Utau. "So what's his name?"

Utau smiled. "Kukai Soma. He is the captain of the Soccer team. The high school you'll be transferring in a few days is where he, Tadase and I go,"

Amu looked at her puzzled. "What about Ikuto?" Utau then laughed.

"Ikuto quite school last summer. He works as a music teacher down the street for people who wants free lessons," Amu's mouth dropped. She never thought something like that could ever happen to Ikuto. He just seemed like the 'tough love' guy who doesn't give a shit about others, but personally is a really smart and intelligible person.

How she came up with the thought was beyond her imagination. "I didn't know. Why did he quit school?"

Utau's expression turned into a confusing mix of pity and guilt. "It's not my place to tell, but—"

"Then stop talking about it," a husky voice came through the door. Amu and Utau both turned to see Ikuto leaning on the wall. She wondered how long he'd been standing there. She definitely didn't feel any presence or eyes watching her. Ikuto then got off the wall and walked towards them. "Honestly Utau, must you always talk about my life? And to a girl we hardly know?" He then looked at Amu, and something in those eyes told her to back off.

Always like Amu, she felt uncomfortable and embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"Save it," and then he left her room. For a moment, Amu was confused to her bones. Just a minute ago he was all perving and teasing her, and now he seems to hate her guts even more than her first encounter with him.

Utau looked at Amu and back to where Ikuto left. "Don't worry about him; he's just going through his period,"

Amu was snapped awake. Ok that wasn't something she liked to hear, even if it was something to cheer her up with.

After a while, Amu calmed back down and got ready for bed as Utau told Amu everything she knew about him. "And when he came over with his family for the first time in ages, oh wow did I want to squeal like a girl in front of him,"

"Did you?" She said as she was brushing her hair. She finished brushing her teeth and had a shower. She dressed in a pair of PJ's Utau let her borrow. It was yellow with smiley faces printed on it.

"Of course I did! He thought at first I was crazy, but he soon adjusted to my ways and accepted that I haven't changed since we were in dippers," Amu held onto her laughter as she pictured Utau as a stubborn baby while in dippers.

"It must have been cool reconnected to your family friends," Amu said audibly.

"Oh, you don't even know half of what it felt like. It felt like another part of you has expanded into something beautiful," Utau flopped onto Amu's bed with a sigh.

Amu smiled sadly. "You're right, I will never know," A small tear escaped out of Amu's eye. Utau saw this and felt like a bimbo now.

"Amu, I... I'm so—" Amu shook her head and smiled.

"We learn to accept it and move on. Mother had told me that all the time," She then looked at the time. "I should be getting to bed right now,"

"What already? It's not even ten. And besides, don't you want to watch a movie with us?" Utau got off and grabbed Amu's hand. "It's a Friday, and in our 'Tsukiyomi' family, we sit down and watch a movie together," She then tugged Amu's mum.

"But I'm not a 'Tsukiyomi'. I'm a 'Hinamori'," But Utau only tugged on Amu's sleave even more, until both girls were out of the room.

**.::. Time Skippy.::.**

Ok so her first encounter with the whole family wasn't scary as she thought it was, but the movie time with the family was a different story. She had everyone's attention except for Ikuto's of course. He was busy making the popcorn inside the kitchen. A few times she had asked to offer, and although Ikuto accepted the help, not as a helper but more like a slave, the others rejected her offer and talked her to sit down. Amu made sure she was comfy in Tadase's arms on a separate couch. There were about two other couches as comfy as this one. Amu thought privately how they could afford such couches, yet such an expensive house.

They managed to watch three movies and a half until four went to sleep.

Amu and Ikuto watched the rest of 'Pride and The Prejudice', something Utau had picked before she fell asleep lying on her mum who laid on Aruto.

"Cheesy movies are so overrated," Ikuto whispered on the other side. Amu's focus on the movie shifted to Ikuto's. Feeling her gaze, he turned his head just in time to catch her gaze, before she moved to the screen again. His eyes went back to the screen themselves, but usually turn back to just look. Her hand was laced with Tadase's, but Ikuto could see Tadase wasn't returning the pressure. He was fast asleep and Ikuto produced mischief smile. "Amu,"

Amu's head instantly turned with the sound of his voice. "Yes?" She whispered not wanting to wake Tadase or anyone else up.

Ikuto patted a spot right next to him. Amu narrowed her eyes and gave him a shook of her head. Ikuto still persisted and patted the spot a bit louder. Amu ignored him this time. Sighing, he used words. "If you don't, words will be leaked out before tonight," Amu stiffened but still tried to act calm. "I could always wake them all up..." Amu tighten her fist in her other hand. "Better yet, I could just _say_ it out loud—"

She released her hold on Tadase's and went to Ikuto's side of the room. She sat down next to him, her feet on the floor and her hands clenched in her lap. Ikuto smiled innocently at her. Amu gave him a scowl. Ikuto gave her a sad look and Amu shook her head and faced the screen. "Satisfied?"

Ikuto seemed to be taking that word to his advantage. "No, now since you mentioned it, I am hungry, go get me some strawberries from the fridge, and make sure they are sweet," He winked at her before she got off and headed towards the kitchen.

Just relax and do what I'm told, Amu said to herself. It's better than him telling Tadase on the first day of my arrival.

Yet, it would have been better than doing this. She would rather have Tadase know what's going on than have Ikuto telling her what to do. She grabbed the container of strawberries and headed towards the lounge room.

She shoved the container to Ikuto and sat back down but further away from her spot before. She continued watching the movie, when suddenly something heavy landed on her lap. Looking down, she saw Ikuto's eyes looking up at hers, and instinct knew she had to throw him off her.

"Feed me," Ikuto instructed and held the container up for her to grab.

"What am I, your hands?" She looked back to the screen. His persistence didn't do anything except annoy her even more. "No, if anything, you have to treat me, not the other way around," her words didn't have the time to register in her head before she knew what she said.

Shrugging, Ikuto got off her and sat back down, the container of strawberries forgotten on the tea table in front of them. The silence grew steadier before Ikuto spoke. "Ok, if that's what you want,"

Amu turned around. "What I—wow," But she didn't get to finish because Ikuto pushed her down as her head landed on his lap. Embarrassed, she tried getting up but got pushed down again.

"Now now princess, no need to be hasty," he began massaging her hair as his breaths blew on her face. He smelt like cinnamon, and to her it was relaxing, but she could afford to lose her guard around him. She felt something cold and a little furry touched her lips. Looking down she saw a strawberry ready for her to eat. She looked up and Ikuto and gave him a scrawl. He smiled down at her. "Open up and say 'ah'!"

She squinted her eyes. "Why are you being n—" the strawberry landed inside her mouth. Amu chewed slowly and silently. The flavour was rich and juicy. Some of the sweetness happened to leak out of mouth. Before she could wipe it away, Ikuto ran his thumb along the juice and cleaned it himself.

"It's so sweet yes?" Amu didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. Utau was right; he must be having his monthlies. Just the thought of him being all moody made Amu smiled unconsciously.

"Ah, that's funny," She whispered, but then realized Ikuto could hear. A thought came in her head as she continued talking and a little bit louder. "Hahaha, I still can't get over what happened in Scary Movie four! That has got to be one of _the _funniest movies in the world! Whoa!" She raised her hands high and hit Ikuto in the face.

"Ouch! Can you watch where you're aiming and keep your voice low? I don't won't anyone waking up," Amu smiled again. She put on her worried face and sat up to stare at Ikuto.

Her chest had a nice view to where Ikuto was sitting. She pulled it down a bit before Ikuto regained his eye sight. His eyes then focused onto Amu's worried ones. His own eyes widened. "Aw Ikuto! Are you ok? Oh my God I can't believe how clumsy you are! It's your fault for pulling me close to you. You never know how a girl might react!" Her voice had made a lot of the family stir in their sleep. Ikuto looked around worriedly, afraid someone might wake up.

Utau all of a sudden shot up; her eyes squinted but could easily see her violet eyes. Amu's smile widened as Ikuto's eyes grew bigger. "Hmm, whip cream with Kukai on top would be nice..." before she fell back asleep.

Amu's smile faulted. Damn she was so close to getting Ikuto caught. She even managed to have his hands on either side of her. He was about to pull her off of him before Utau went back to sleep.

"Wow, that would have been t—mmh!" Ikuto had his hand on her mouth to stop her from talking any louder.

"Nice Amu, very nice. But very idiotic too," Ikuto smiled when he saw the shock in Amu's eyes. Ikuto pointed to a wall that showed a video camera installed. Her eyes went huge. What the hell has she done? She just got caught herself by the camera! Ikuto pushed Amu's face back to his. "I'd be sure to add that into my blackmail collection. Thank you for helping me," He winked at her before getting off and heading up stairs. "If you want to continue where we left off, I'll be in my room. It's not that hard to miss, its right near yours," before he disappeared behind the wall.

Amu had a hard time controlling her emotions. She was mixed with pure anger and sadness. She didn't want to play like this, and she was angry for even trying to play Ikuto's game. But she was sadder than angry about not thinking about the aftershock of everything. She was playing fire with Ikuto, and right now, she was getting burned hard.

Getting off the couch she went to find Ikuto. She had to tell him to stop playing this game. She would even try to convince him she would find an apartment to live in, or some other far away relatives home she never have met before.

Knocking on his door, she waited patiently until it opened. When it did open, Ikuto gave her a grin. "I knew you want to continue, I just hope you'd be quiet when you do scream. The last thing I want is for someone to open the door to tell you to shut up,"

"I didn't come for that," She said in a shaky voice. She couldn't even imagine screaming his name like that, better yet doing anything sexual with him. "I just came by to tell you to stop. I just want peace with us and, I'll try to find somewhere else to live if you're annoyed with me," Even if it has only been a couple of hours, she thought.

Ikuto thought about what she said. He didn't want her to leave just yet, or else everyone would be blaming him that he convinced her to leave. "Don't leave, everyone will just be pointing forks at me," Amu rolled her eyes. If there is one thing she learned from Ikuto, is that he rather save his own ego then anyone else's. "But putting a stop to this fun game? I don't know, I thought we talked about this in the bathroom. I wouldn't blackmail you unless you do what I tell you to do,"

"Which I have," She reminded him.

Ikuto gave her a fake sad look. "But you see, you just have to ruin all the fun by trying to wake everyone up. Tch, tch bad move on your part. Now it seems that blackmailing you will only serve you right,"

"L-look if I have to move, I'll move. I'll do everything and anything I can for us to be friends. Anything," She felt stupid begging to him in front of his room. But she was so desperate into settling things she didn't care. She knew he would make her do something with or without him, and although that would be glued to her conscience, she did say anything to him.

Ikuto pursed his lips and looked at her. He was questioning if he should just let this 'fun game' go. He had reasons why he wanted to continue, to protect Tadase, but how could he when a girl was begging him to let it go. Especially if it was his first time experiencing this type of matter. Still, why be serious all the time when you have a girl begging in front of your room? "Kiss me and we'll see,"

His words were there of a demand. She could tell with his voice, he was wary of breaking his fun game with just a few begging's on her department. It wasn't as bad as she thought he could manage. But, it did cause some tension in her veins. So she did.

She leaned up to him and pressed her lips to his. Her second kiss with Ikuto. It was bad as of the first one he pressured her too. One was enough mainly because this was Tadase's brother.

But guilty, she loved it. His mouth; warm and moisturized as it tingled along her lips. The pressure they were both pushing with to get more of each other without going too far off was dangling across the line. If Amu could swap her first kiss she had in grade three with this, she wouldn't forget it. She made sure she was giving it extra attention. Usually with kissing guys, she would be going with the flow, but on Ikuto's department, she had to give him the best she could manage for him to end this game. Without realizing, Amu's hands were crawling up his naturally tanned muscular arm, giving Ikuto goose bumps.

His lips were moving rapidly with hers as if he couldn't get enough of her. And it scared him. Before he wouldn't have mind, but now, it seemed as though something inside of him was taking its chance to devour her. Something he never felt with anyone. And it scared him even more. He only wanted a kiss to see if she was willing to do something she knew would be cheating on Tadase. But in other points, he wanted to see how willing she was to do something to stop his games. And it scared him even further. She should be stopping if he only asked for _a _kiss, so why isn't she? Is she enjoying it as much as he is? Or was it to convince him that she can do it, to prove to him who the stronger person is? Regardless, it wasn't anything he was expecting to receive. A kiss was what he only asked for.

Amu's lips were merged with his, never leaving ones to even breathe. She felt the wonderful sensation as it rushed through her veins and in her blood. Her neck started hurting because of how long she was facing up to him but she didn't mind it.

Ikuto's hand came behind her, up her shoulder blade, and drew away from her, disintegrating himself away from her, but also keeping close to her. When they both faced each other, they were silent, too lost in the moment to even consider what had happened. And even if they were wide awake, they were just too lost.

"Is that...satisfactory?" Amu whispered, blowing sweet fragments towards Ikuto's neck. He swallowed, trying to get his mind registering again. He, out of the two, knew what was happening. He himself isn't getting too thrilled with these feelings. Swallowing again, showing movement in his Adam's apple, drew more away from her and gave her a threatening look.

"Just because you kissed me to prove something, doesn't mean I won't forget your little games as well," This time, he pushed himself away from her. "And because of that, I'm not giving up this game of mine,"

Amu froze. Her body became stiff, and her blood was drained from her. Why? She didn't think something like a kiss could turn into a whole lot more shit. "What? You said if I kissed you, you will think about it," Betrayer, cheater, liar, monster, were all running through Amu's head.

"And it seems that I have found my answer. Your stupidity is something I don't find amusing. Especially when you try to get what you want when trying so hard," Ikuto gave Amu a look. "Try and just follow an instruction than making more work for you, slut," Before slamming the door in her face. Amu stood there, staring into nothing but a wooden door. She turned on her heal and walked into her room. Without turning on the lights, she crashed on her bed, crying softly as she could, but too loud for her ears. She didn't get him. She will never understand what he wants from her. The best thing to do is to leave.

Behind his closed door, Ikuto leaned against its frame, bangs covering his eyes as his lip started to tremble slightly. No, not again, don't let it repeat again, Ikuto thought. He placed his hand over his mouth, recalling that time, and the time with Amu. Silently he smiled, recalling that kiss, before it slipped into his neutral face. No, he won't let it happen again. She needs to stay away from him before he gets into another pile of mess. He got off the wall and fell on his bed that edged on the wall. He listened for silence, but only got sobs and tears from the next door. Ikuto closed his eyes, and repeated words forming into his head; Betrayer, cheater, liar, monster.

The girl in the next room also repeated those words; Betrayer, cheater, liar, monster.

"I'm a betrayer with my words," The boy whispered.

"I'm a betrayer to Tadase," The girl cried in a soft attempt to stop her sobs.

"I'm a cheater for getting what I want,"

"I'm a cheater for kissing Tadase's brother,"

"I'm a liar through her eyes now,"

"I'm a liar to myself and to Tadase,"

Ikuto and Amu both closed their eyes, as they faced the opposite side, having their backs facing each other behind the wall.

"I'm a monster for doing such things," Ikuto whispered.

He nodded to himself as if understanding where his words were coming from. He had to make it up to her before something bad happens. He needed help controlling his ways around her.

"I'm a monster for falling for his bait," Amu cried.

She nodded to herself as if understanding where her words were coming from. She'll move out of Ikuto's way and ask to stay somewhere else. Nobody can stop her now with a decision Ikuto had easily made for her. There would always be a time for happiness and a time for sadness. Right now, there is no time for a happy ending. Her life is still going, and so far, it's only getting worse.

**Review or Comment thanks! **


	3. Ch 3: Getting Her

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**Sorry guys, my sister VampHeart9123 was ill, so I was busy helping her. Also school too, so I hope you understand and enjoy this next story. Thank you for reviewing in addition for not updating sooner!**

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

Amu wasn't exactly a morning person when it comes to holidays or weekends. She dreams the best dreams when it came to those days. Her parents used to practically drag her ass out of bed for a fresh mornings day, and although she would groan and complain about it, she'd also be eager for that nice fresh smell. She would walk out the back with her dressing gown on and look out towards the sky while her dad plates up breakfast. A tradition they made when Amu's baby sister Ami turned two, was to have breakfast on a Saturday morning. A tradition formally well known that Amu woke up the next morning and thought for a minute it was like it used to be.

Except when she opened her eyes from the covers of her bed, she saw nothing from her old life; nothing except the smell of a new place. Sighing, she pulled herself together and got up from the covers of her bed, stood on the softest carpet, and walked her way towards the bathroom. She was so tired from crying last night; she hardly slept and was afraid to walk in the kitchen with bags under her eyes. Just for now, she wanted to be perfect for everyone.

She walked passed Ikuto's room. Memories of last night's conflict made her go uneasy. "That's right, I need to find a new place to stay," Amu mumbled. Because of last night, Amu would have to go out of his way entirely, and find a new place to stay. Closing her eyes and breathing through her nose, she completely walked passed his room and into the bathroom. She was still drained for not getting enough sleep that when she walked in the bathroom; she walked passed Utau wrapping a towel around herself, obviously finishing a shower. "Good morning," Amu said hazily.

"Good morning!" Utau replied. But knowing Utau, she didn't care as long as her dad and brothers didn't barge in. "How was your first night at the Tsukiyomi's house?" Utau walked up to Amu and looked into the mirror, brushing her long blond hair as she gave Amu a smile.

Amu smiled a little herself. In a way she felt better knowing Utau was there. For some strange reason, this girl had made her problems become less important. "It was pleasurable. Like I said thank you for giving me a room and a place to be welcomed in," Amu opened the tap and gently began washing her face.

Utau stopped brushing and gave Amu a pat on the shoulder. "And like I said before, you're welcome,"

Amu gave Utau a smile before continuing washing her face. "So is everyone a morning riser?"

"Not everyone. Ikuto and Aruto hardly ever get up, unless they're dragged out of bed. Their excuses are always the same. 'It's a Saturday, too tired to get up,' you know that sort of thing,"

Amu nodded. "So how do you get them up?" She said while grabbing her tooth-bush.

Utau fixed the towel on her before talking. "With Aruto, mum always starts with smooth talk,"

"Smooth talk?" She tried saying through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Yep, she always starts with 'honey, why must you sleep in?' and then she'll be like 'I thought later on we can have some fun while the kids are out.' Sometimes she even says 'are you even too tired for a little love making?'" The way Utau said her words almost made her sound like her own mum. "Usually the last one gets him up,"

Amu was shocked to say anything, and even if she wanted to, she was still brushing her teeth. "Not to be rude, but Aruto sounds like—"

"—a pervert yeah, that's where Ikuto got his traits from. The only thing he got out of our mum is knowing how to cook, other than that; he is a double replica of dad," She then laughed as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Her long blond hair gracefully sliding off and on her shoulders. Amu was shocked that Ikuto could have inherit some of his mothers traits. She would have assumed he was brought up with wild sex animals and women if it weren't for the looks of his dad.

"What about Ikuto? I wouldn't be surprised if he needed the same small talk from hot girls around his neighbourhood," Amu looked at Utau while rinsing her tooth brush. From the way she kept quiet meant she was rethinking her words carefully.

"Uh well, that is something Ikuto told me to keep quiet with. He doesn't feel the need of telling everyone his way around life. The only reason I know is because I overheard him say something in his sleep. And he used words I didn't know he could say," Amu closed the tap and looked at herself. She did trust Utau with her words but maybe it was Ikuto was mentioned, she was having doubts. "But," Amu turned. "You could always jump on his bed and make a lot of noise to wake him up. I swear, he can be a cat sometimes," Utau giggles lightly and waved to Amu.

Amu didn't know what to think. But as quiet and personal she is, there was something between Utau and Ikuto she wasn't to convince at. Maybe it was just a younger sister thing to do to look after her older brother as much as Tadase...

Amu gasps. All this time, she forgot about Tadase! Her boyfriend for God sakes! The one who was kind enough into letting her stay here.

Quickly cleaning herself and applying lotion on her skin, she rushed out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. She passed Utau's room and mutely heard her rushing around in it. She passed Ikuto's room but didn't hear anything going on in there. She came around the corner to Tadase's room. She began to knock to say good morning when she heard the shower running. She smiled to herself and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen area, thinking she would greet him when he comes out. However, she was surprised when she was greeted with Aruto and Souko making breakfast in a very _fun_ way.

"So when am I going to get some of your sweet, tender sugar? I haven't gotten some in ages..." Aruto leaned forward and kissed Souko's cheeks that were covered in flour. Souko made a gasping sound and held the bench she was leaning on tighter, her knuckles coming out as white.

"M-Mr. Tsukiyomi, y-you're being too perverted. T-The children may hear us," She was suppressing her moans that were becoming too loud every time Aruto touched her. Slowly though, she quietened down when Aruto began kissing her jaw, and then working his way down her neck. This and more hand touching was going on while Amu unconsciously watched.

"You both need to stay in a room," A drowsy husky voice said behind her. This had made both Aruto and Souko freeze. They turned to see Amu and Ikuto watching with one pair of honey eyes wide and the other pair of sapphire trying to adjust to the morning after shock. Aruto and Souko began stepping back from each other, too embarrassed to say anything else. Ikuto dragged his feet to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton and a plate of pancakes Aruto was making. Not saying or doing anything else, he headed for the dinning table. Amu on the other hand stood frozen solid on the steps. She was not only caught by watching the two, she was caught watching them by Ikuto! How long had he'd been standing there? She didn't see or hear him approach. And not to mention that awkward uncomfortable feeling as he walked straight passed her. That awkward memory of last night's confrontation was now bringing back her will to leave this home and find another.

"Amu dear, w-would you like something to eat? A-Aruto made some pancakes," Souko came towards Amu with a batch of homemade pancakes smothered in syrup and strawberries. "S-sorry just now, Aruto's purpose was to get me to clean the kitchen this morning," Amu looked over at Aruto who was busy making another patch of pancakes, never taking his eyes off the food.

"N-no it's ok. I shouldn't have interfered by staring, it was very rude of me," She then smiled at Souko. Something inside Amu was beginning to settle in; another reason to leave this house.

Souko gave Amu the plate full of pancakes. "Oh no, it was Aruto's fault," Souko smiled. Amu returned the smiled and disappeared in the dining area while hearing what was said next.

Aruto turned around, spatula in hand. "Me! I wasn't the only one getting all excited about cooking in the morning. You, my dear will get punished—" Souko punched him on the arm, still smiling.

"Say one more word and you'll be sleeping on the coach alone for a week," Aruto pouted.

"Aw, a week without any _fun_? That's kind of lonely," He then purred near Souko's cheek.

Souko rolled her eyes but played along. "Then make that two weeks," Aruto pulled away. "And I'll be keeping a lock on the fridge, so no midnight snakes," Aruto pouted. He gave his wife one last sad look before continuing cooking the pancakes.

Amu and Ikuto were the only two seated on the table, gently nibbling on their pancakes. They didn't know what to think of the conversation in the kitchen, except agreeing mentally with one thing: Aruto was indeed a straight pervert.

Amu absently wandered how long Utau and Tadase would take to come to the table. Without anyone else, it felt sort of nerve wrecking. But Ikuto seemed to be quiet throughout the two's morning breakfast. And the more the quietness from him, the more it helped her think of moving out.

She could always ask her grandparents, but they were too weak to even help her move in. Maybe it would be worth the while surprising then and helping them. Surely it would be more comforting. The sad thing is, they live all the way in America, and she couldn't speak English even if it has her life on the line. But where else could she go? Even so, she will definitely discuss this with Tadase.

"Hey, how are you?" Amu shot up at the sound of Ikuto's voice. Maybe he wanted to start this whole thing over, or pretend it never happened anyways. However, when she did look up, it wasn't her he was talking to; it was the person on the phone. "Yeah, I've been better, just wandering if you want to hang out with a few guys, score some chicks and stuff tonight," Ikuto wasn't looking at anything other than his pancake, which made Amu feel stupid. How in the hell did she think of something like that? It's obvious that Ikuto won't save his breath and eye sight on her. He'd rather look at a pancake. "Nah man that chick Raven and I were threw last night. I told her she was too clingy,"

"Figured as much," Amu whispered through a mouthful of strawberries. While she closed her eyes and ate, Ikuto's eyes slowly blinked up to watch the girl seated across from him eat. How delicate yet sloppy and soul minded did she look just now. It made him want to laugh for the hell of it. He smiled, quickly and softly that it would have been easy to miss if you weren't paying attention. He watched her chew on the thickly large portion she cut up, so slowly, he wandered when she would swallow and eat the rest.

"_Ikuto? Ikuto you there?"_ The person on the other phone asked, trying to get back Ikuto's attention.

"Uh, yeah what did you say?" He was just too memorized. What happened last night kept repeating itself over and over again in his mind. He wandered briefly what her lips would have tasted like if he kissed her right now. Would it be syrup flavour like the pancakes she's eating? Or strawberries like her original taste last night? Either way, with her lips so sweet and sugary, Ikuto definitely would not have minded either one...

Holy shit, I did not just think like that about her, he thought to himself. He kept repeating in his mind how gross and stupid it was to think that.

He looked up at Amu to have her eyes staring back at him, with a hint of confusion in them. She had her head tilted as she observed him. She had her eyes going over his hair, his face, and the open front shirt he wore. Amu quietly wanted to know why he was spacing out for when there was a mad person on the other line. Ikuto on the other hand, thought of something entirely different. He gave her an annoyed look. What the hell is she looking at? I hope she didn't catch me staring at her.

Just then, something screamed in his ear loud and painful. He looked at his hand and gave out a big sigh. Of course, the conversation.

"God, hold your crap for a minute or two would you? No need to get all princess-y now," He grinned as he heard the sharp intake of his friends breath. Quickly looking over at Amu, he wandered if he got a reaction out of her.

Nope, she's just sitting there eating her pancakes as if nothing happened.

Besides, why did he want her attention anyways? What happened to ignoring her for the better? God, even if he wasn't the one to make a goal or a promise, he'd expected some resistance to his words.

He suddenly laughed, shocking Amu unconsciously. "Hahaha, my sister said that to you? Aw, doesn't that suck when the two Tsukiyomi's call you a princess,"

"_I-Ikuto what are you talking about?" _The voice on the phone was getting lost as the conversation went on. Last he had checked Ikuto was never one to spend time talking on a phone about random stuff. Besides, weren't they just talking about a party tonight? _"S-so, back to the party, you got any chicks that want to hang around tonight too? I got three girls I met from your sister. And damn, have I ever told you your sister was hot?"_

Ikuto's grin dropped. "Weren't we talking about the party? And man, don't talk about my sister like that, its gross," He sighed and look a bite out of his pancake. As he chewed, he watched Amu for the fifth time eating the last piece of her pancake in a fast motion. He arched an eyebrow; why is she rushing?

Oh shit, oh shit oh shit oh shit, Amu yelled in her head. She did not just think Ikuto was cute when he grinned like that, or the way he laughed. She hopes she didn't do anything that he can stick her face into! The last thing she needs right now was something he can add to his blackmailing schemes.

As she got up to leave, she had desperately wished someone could have popped in the dining room and say 'hey everybody'. Why did they always have bad timing in this family?

She went in the kitchen and saw Aruto and Souko finishing cleaning the kitchen. Amu's eyebrows creased. If she hadn't walked in on them the first time she came in the kitchen, she would have assumed they were quietly making out. But who was she to judge. Shrugging, she handed Souko the plate with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Souko," Souko smiled.

"You're welcome dearest," Amu began walking up the stairs. "Oh Amu?" Amu turned. "Can you drag Tadase and Utau down here? They are always the last people to come. Apparently their social life is more important than breakfast," Amu giggled and nodded.

As she turned to head upstairs, Ikuto came out from the dining area. Looking briefly back, she saw herself gazing in his eyes. Nothing sexual about having a staring contest, Amu thought. But just as she was about to turn to leave the staring contest, she saw him smile at then looked away. Well more like a mocking smile than a genuine one. Amu shook her head, and headed to Utau and Tadase.

Ikuto watched as Amu left, his eyes following her back until she disappeared. He couldn't believe Nagihiko! Asking him to bring Amu to his V.I.P nightclub! Pssh, as if he'd ask her. She's an all too-goody-two-shoes to hang out in a nightclub, let alone drink and go wild.

But, Ikuto thought, she drinks, she gets drunk, an easy way to get her in bed with me. Hmm, maybe I _could_ be bothered asking her...

"Enough Ikuto," His parents both chord in. Ikuto snapped out of his head and looked at his parents. They were both leaning on the counter, looking at him with a mincing glare.

Ikuto didn't hesitate to glare back. "What? Going to give me the 'first warning' voice? You know I'll still do it,"

Souko shook her head. "Can't you let her be? She's been nice since meeting her. Don't ruin this girl too,"

"Mama, you know I'm doing this for Tadase," Ikuto leaned against the bench with his arms crossed. "Besides, I'm a guy, she's a girl, and those two sexes were bound to have _fun_ sometimes,"

Souko shook her head. Aruto nodded. "I couldn't agree any less,"

Souko slapped Aruto. "Aruto Tsukiyomi! Have you lost your mind? That's not something you can teach your son about! EVER!"

Aruto chuckled. "Relax honey," Souko gave him a death glare. "J-Just hear me out for a minute," She rolled her eyes but nodded. Aruto turned to Ikuto. "Ikuto my boy, have I given you the sex talk yet?"

Ikuto raised a brow. "You might have mentioned it three times, but I don't remember anything you said," Aruto sighed and Souko held her hands up as though she was innocent, and walked out of the room, leaving Ikuto and Aruto in the kitchen by themselves.

Aruto and Ikuto waited for a while until they couldn't hear Souko anymore. Then Aruto started talking. "So how are you going in getting little Amu? Any luck so far?"

Ikuto grinned. "Sadly no. Something happened last night that made both of us feel like shit. Me mostly," Aruto nodded. "I mean it wasn't intentional or that I mean anything when I kissed her...or she kissed me..." Aruto's eyes shot opened. "The point is, she made me feel cheated and I said I wasn't going to give my little game up, and so it's been really awkward between us," Aruto was about to say something but Ikuto interfered. "Don't worry, I got it all planned out,"

Aruto held his laughter. "Don't tell me; you're going to invite her to your V.I.P nightclub, get her drunk and sleep with her," Ikuto's mouth opened. Aruto smiled. "I did that with your mum,"

Ikuto got interested by the sounds of that. His old man wasn't bad after all. "Keep going, I wanna hear the whole story,"

"Well, she was originally dating my cousin, Tsugami. And you know how I was at your age: Horny, a big pervert, hot looking, talented and a slacker," Ikuto glared at Aruto for calling him a slacker. "And every girl wanted me. I've dated a few and had sex with them too, but there was one girl I didn't get, and it made me feel so humiliated because my friends were saying how unlucky I was that she was dating my cousin. Well that changed," Aruto walked in the lounge room when Utau and Tadase started coming down the stairs for their breakfast. Ikuto followed behind.

"So what did you do?"

Aruto looked at Ikuto and smiled. "I did something or else she wouldn't be here and neither will you," Ikuto shrugged. Aruto 'humph' and patted Ikuto on the shoulder. "But I'll say this: Unless you're interested in her, forfeit your mission and let it go," Ikuto's head shot up.

"But—"

"And don't tell me it's for your brother. I used that excuse back then and trust me, it made me feel even worse," Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Come on Aruto, he's my bro, she's my bro's girlfriend, tell me that's not something you would have done before you met your 'one true love' as you always call it,"

Aruto's eyes frowned. "Ikuto, you're not doing this because of Saaya—"

"She was a mistake," Ikuto interrupted quickly. "Like all Tadase's girlfriends,"

Aruto shook his head. "No, it was _you _who made them like that my boy," Ikuto's bangs covered his eyes. "If you want to talk about it—"

"Why would I need talking?" His head shot up with a smirk on his face. Aruto shook his head. "It's my life. You already lived your teenage years,"

"I just don't want you getting hurt again,"

"The only person that's going to get hurt is Tadase. If I don't do something..." Aruto waited, wanting to hear the rest.

"If you don't do something?"

Ikuto looked up at his dad. "I hate saying this but, promise me you want tell anyone, not even mum," Aruto nodded. "Ok so I might have taken a bit of an interest in Amu, so sue me," For some reason, Ikuto was glad no one could hear them. This wasn't something he could share with just anyone. He had a reputation to up hold for a little longer. And besides, his father knew him more than anyone. It felt even greater telling him this.

"Ah, so it's not Tadase you're protecting, it's yourself. You want her to get away from your life so you can continue on as though never seeing her before,"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Old man, I'm not that vain,"

"Never said you were in the beginning. Just be careful what you are trying to do Ikuto. You'll never know how hurt you're going to be in the future," Aruto smiled. Ikuto stood still.

"What should I do then?" He lowered his voice into a whisper.

Aruto held up his hands. "As much as I'd like to help, I'm not on anyone's side. She is your brothers' girlfriend," Ikuto put his hands in his pocket. Of course he thought, let me suffer even more. "However," His emotions lighted up. "It's not wrong to hang out with her, get to know her, make her get to know the _real_ you," He shrugged. "Who knows, maybe she'll start liking you,"

"I doubt," Ikuto said.

"Same here Ikuto," Another voice entered the conversation. Ikuto rolled his eyes. Of course she'd be hearing, it's so Utau like.

Ikuto turned. "Can't you stick with your own personal life?" Aruto chuckled.

"Gossip is more fun these days," Ikuto's face dropped.

"Utau, don't say anything to anyone," Utau rolled her eyes. "I mean it,"

"Save it big bro, I've been keeping your secrets since I was nine," Ikuto sighed. She did have a point. Ever since nine years old, Utau has been keeping Ikuto's secrets from the family, until his dad found out. Then it was just those three. His mother and brother didn't even know which was better than anything else he could have wanted.

"Utau sweetie, maybe you should not interfere," Aruto said calmly, worried that Tadase might overhear them.

"Its ok dad, Tadase went upstairs where Amu is," Ikuto's eyes looked at anything but Utau's face, knowing that she was tormenting him. "But you should know, that I should be interfering," She held up a hand to stop Ikuto. "Let me explain first,"

Aruto nodded. "Then I should leave and go help your mum with anything she needs helping with," With a straight face, he walked up the stairs and disappeared out of sight.

Ikuto groaned. Last thing he needed was an explanation from Utau about the type of girl Amu is. She's been doing that with all the women he's been with.

"You can't have Amu," Ikuto's face shot up. This was not what he was expecting. "Do what you want to score her, but I'm just telling you, it's not likely you two will end up in your happy ever after story," Utau came closer and sat down on the couch.

Ikuto scuffed. "Please Utau, there is not one girl out there that isn't right for me," Utau gave him a dirty look. "But you of course," She still held that dirty look.

"Ew Ikuto. Are you trying to say that you're the 'every girls dream guy?' If so then ew again," Ikuto groaned. This is not getting anywhere.

"Utau, either tell me why properly or leave me be,"

"Then you'll hate this when Tadase finds out that his brother is blackmailing _his_ Amu into leaving but also wanting to get with her," Ikuto's mouth popped opened. For some reason, he felt naked under her gaze.

"How...how did you—" Utau scoffed at Ikuto.

"Please, as if I would have fallen asleep with that type of noise. I have sensitive ears; I hear everything even when I'm asleep,"

He sighed. What doesn't this girl know? "Ok fine, tell me why then,"

Utau closed her eyes. "It's simple: Tadase is the sort of prince character, Amu is his princess, and you," she opened her eyes. "You're just the Knight in shining armour,"

Ikuto smiled. "Cool, so I'm hot and a protected savour,"

Utau fluttered her eyes closed and breathed in. His denser then I thought, she said to herself. "No you dushbag!" She opened her eyes and strolled over to him. "Name me one fairytale story where the Knight gets the Princes' girl?"

Ikuto thought. "Uh, I don't know. I never paid any attention when I was doing English,"

"Because you're dumb and quite school, that's why you don't know," She breathed out. "There is not one story that has that,"

Ikuto was the one who scoffed this time. "Look, this has nothing to do with why I can't score Amu,"

Utau looked at Ikuto in a sad way. "Ikuto, how would you like it if Tadase stole your girl, over and over and over again. And just when you're happy, he took her away as well,"

Ikuto stopped and looked at Utau, his voice was cut into a deep husky tone. "I would have gotten pissed at him,"

"Now imagine Tadase's point of view," He did. He pictured what it would be like if he stole Amu away from him, how Tadase would look at him not as a brother, but a betrayer. It wouldn't be all that fair, but Ikuto was never the one to follow the rules, unless it was his own.

Ikuto looked at Utau and smiled. "I understand know," Utau smiled too. "That's why I'll make her fall in love with me," Utau scold him. He smiled an innocent smile before heading towards upstairs.

"You idiot! She's not gonna fall for it!" But, Utau thought, maybe she will. She sighed and sat down again. Doesn't he know when to quit? Not even two days and he's attracted to this girl. It was like Saaya mission all over again. But Saaya wasn't much of a good person. How Ikuto fell in love with her was just...wow. And Lulu. Utau sighed. Why can't he search for a girl on his own?

Ikuto opened the door to Amu's room for the first time and saw that she wasn't there. Ok, he thought, Tadase's room. But before he turned to close the door, Ikuto saw a picture frame of people.

People that were Amu's family.

His eyes went wide. The accident came back to him. The faces, the damaged car, the dead little girl...

He shook his head. He was sorry for what had happened, but moving on was for the best. Before he went out the door, he walked up to the frame near her bed, touched the edges and whispered. "I'm sorry,"

"Ikuto?" Ikuto turned around and saw Amu's voice. Damn he was caught. "What are you doing? You said sorry..." Amu looked between him and the picture frame and back to him again. No, she can't find out yet.

"I came to find you to say sorry, so when I saw this frame, it made me feel guilty to what I had done to you and how I made your life worsened," But that doesn't mean I'll stop, he thought.

Amu's face softened a bit. "Ok," She whispered. "I don't completely forgive you because I know you'll still use blackmail for whatever purpose you came up with know," he nodded, expecting that much. "But I won't move out if that's what you're trying to get me at," Inside Ikuto smiled, but his expression showed nothing of the sort. Wasn't she cute when she looked mad?

Wow, talk about 'wake the fuck up Ikuto!'

Amu shrugged. "So besides the fake apology, what you want?"

Ikuto then smiled and sat on her bad. He patted a spot but hesitated before joining him. "Are you and Tadase free tonight?"

Amu thought carefully, considering what she could say. "Tadase had work and I thought you knew that,"

"No, I didn't," Oh hell yeah I did, Ikuto smiled inside.

"And me? Nah, I'm free. Why?" Amu carefully looked at him. Wasn't he pretty when he looked at her like that? If she didn't think he was trying to get rid of her, she would have blushed or made some kind of girl movement. But no, she looked at him back, daring him to do something, say something, anything that would make her hate him more.

"Cool, let's go out tonight," Amu gave him a brow. "Utau's coming as well," She sat there silently. "Our friends will be there too. You can make friends while we go out. There are girls and guys that you'll feel connected with,"

Amu hmm. "I don't know. Where are we going?"

Ikuto shot up. "Awesome, I'll take that as a yes," He began walking before a hand grabbed his. So warm, he thought. He looked down. "Yes?

"Where are we going?" Her eyes, so big and innocent. She definitely looked cute. He couldn't help it, he couldn't control what he was about to do next.

He leaned forward and kissed her, never letting her get away even with her instinct to get away from him. He slipped his tongue in her, tasting every inch of her mouth in his. She tasted like syrup, he thought. Definitely delicious too. He lowered his mouth to the edge of her lips, all the way down to her jaw, and sucking on the edge before going lower to her neck. Her arms slouched a little as he quietly heard her moan. He snapped awake.

He pulled back and looked at her. And smirked. "Don't make that face again unless you really want me to bed with you," He got off of her and walked towards the door, adjusting his shirt and ruffling his hair. "Oh," He turned around and saw her head go up. "Don't worry about where we are going. Just wear something..." He scanned her, head to toe, captivated by her face and her body. He let himself observe her for a few more seconds before coming back up to her face. "Sexy," before leaving her baffled and panting for their third unexpected kiss.

Ikuto walked inside his room, grabbed his phone and texted his mates his got a very special girl attending. He smiled when pressing send.

He walked to his closet and examined himself in his full length mirror. He checked his hair, sex hair it looked like. He messed it until it fell between his eyes again. Maybe, just maybe, she could drive him wilder tonight.

**Please Review and Comment! I'll update when I have around 45. No flaming too please.**


	4. Ch 4: Semi Truth

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter **

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

"Ok, how about this?" Utau came out for the fiftieth time wearing a short red dress with black designs around the edges. Amu examined it, like she did with Utau's other dresses.

Amu smiled. "It's very cute on you," Her head turned to look at the time: 7:43pm. She still didn't know where they were going, but Utau told her to get ready before eight so they could leave. Obviously Utau likes to be fashionably late no matter what people say.

Utau looked at Amu with questionable eyes. "Didn't you say that with all of my other dresses?" She turned around in Amu's mirror. "But I have to admit, this one does suit me well," She adjusted the top of her dress and pulled on her leather boots that stopped above the knee.

"Utau, don't you think the shoes are a bit of an over kill?" Amu pointed to Utau's boots, a worried look on her face as she did so.

Utau looked back like she was about to whine. "Aw, but Amu-chan, I fought for these on a sale three days ago! Can't I have fun for at least one day with them?" Amu smiled.

"I'm just saying, maybe the guys will have more than eyes on you. I'm just worried about you," Utau gave her a hug and pulled her up from the bed she was sitting on.

"Aw, aren't you the sweetest? But no, I'll be fine. I got the boys and my brother to protect me. And don't worry, they'll protect you as well," Amu arched an eyebrow. "You know, when you're about to wear this smacking outfit I got for you," Amu's mouth opened.

"Utau, I was only going to wear jeans and a top. Nothing too flashy," Utau stopped and smiled.

"Trust me, where we are going, you _need_ to be flashy. And honey, if you are going to wear jeans, make sure they are made from someone famous,"

Amu sighed. "Ok, give me what you got. I can't be bothered with finding a famous pair of jeans," The girls laughed as Utau gave Amu something to wear.

Amu's dress was way above the knee, with fish nets and boots that stop around the ankle. The dress was attached to the skin as it developed her curves well, with a silky cloth over the fabric, it made her chest noticeable enough to call it a 'B' cup.

Utau smiled. "You see, it's perfect for you," Before Amu could answer; Utau pulled her to a chair.

"Utau we don't have time for my hair," Amu quickly looked at the time; only around five minute before they made their way outside wear Ikuto is.

Suddenly she felt unconscious. What would Ikuto think of her look? A slut, a whore? Maybe she should change into something comfortable, like a pair of jeans and a nice plane white top.

"Done," Utau cheered, as she ran to fix Amu's eyes with mascara and eye liner, and a quick whip of lip gloss. "Wow, I wish I had your skin. It's so soft," she smiled at Amu before puffing up her long hair that was pinned to the side.

We examined ourselves a little longer than necessary, fixing what looked to be out of place, deciding on what jewellery to wear, but decided not to in the end.

A horn beeped outside. Utau rolled her eyes and smiled. "So impatient. It's only eight twenty," Utau began fixing her hair.

Amu looked worried. "Weren't we supposed to leave before eight though?" Utau froze. It looked like she forgotten with the stricken look on her face. Quickly, she grabbed both of their jackets and headed out of the room, calling Amu to finish whatever she wanted to do. Amu only stared after her before looking at herself again. She looked like one of those hot rockers, especially with the fish nets. Tadase would have a heart attack seeing her wear something like that. She then started to whine. "I wish Tadase was coming. I don't trust Ikuto," She could hear Utau's voice calling her down again. Looking back at the mirror, she tore at the pins in her hair until they caressed her face to her waist again. Smiling, she took off to where Utau and Ikuto were waiting, already getting goose bumps with the imaginary look on his face.

Ikuto couldn't wait to see what Utau decided to dress Amu up with. He asked Utau to dress Amu in a sexy outfit so he can get better access when she's drunk. Utau just looked like she wanted to kill him. Call him the most pervert in the world, but the last thing he needed was to get stuck at tugging off heavy thick clothing when he's in a very uncomfortable horny position, and he made sure Utau got that message straight.

Utau was the first to leave the house, holding both of Amu's jacket hand, and having a plastic bag with drinks in the next. The lights in Amu's room were still on. Ikuto guessed she was trying to make herself look better for tonight. What kind of girl didn't want to look hot and sexy?

When the lights turned off and she came outside the front door, he couldn't stop his mouth opening the slightest. That answered my question, he thought. Everything she was wearing looked right on her. The dress she had on curved her body nicely, giving him better of an imagination of what was to come tonight.

Beside him, Utau pouted. "Amu," She whined. "Why did you let your hair fall down? It was cute when it was up," Amu looked to the side out of embarrassment.

"I think her hair down is hotter," Ikuto whispered. Utau turned to face him and sighed under her breath. Ok, she would let it go for tonight. Shivering from the cold, she hopped in the passenger seat of a look-alike limo and waited for the two to get in.

Ikuto couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. Amu was fully aware of this, as she kept her eyes anywhere but his own.

"C-can we get going already?" She asked him, finally meeting eye to eye.

Ikuto moved off from leaning on his car door and walked towards Amu. "Why? The night's still young; there is no time to rush," He came closer and purred near her.

Damn, Amu thought, he's playing his little games again. Whatever, I'm not going to fall for anything. "Do I look slutty to you now?" Her tone was harsh, and honestly, she meant it to be more than a harsh tone. She still hasn't forgiven him about the slut incident.

But Ikuto only smiled, which was something Amu wasn't expecting. "Yes, very much," He winked at her before turning towards his car where Utau was beeping uncontrollably.

Amu clenched her fist. And why in the hell am I going again? He is nothing but a player and pervert! Quietly she prayed. Tadase-kun, please spare me a favour for once and come tonight.

Amu opened the car door and buckled up, not even aware of the people seated next to her.

A boy with shaggy brown hair was laughing at what Utau said before turning his attention to the pink hair girl next to him. He smiled at her and moved to sit next to her. "'Sup, you must be Ikuto's girl yes?" Startled, she gave him a flick of her hair.

"Who would wanna date that pig?" The boy chuckled and a whole bunch of noises followed suit.

"Well, that 'pig' just happens to be seated in front of you," Amu looked in the review mirror and saw Ikuto's expression. Before she could say anything, they drove off into the night.

Amu folder her arms and looked out the window. There were three others with her in the back besides the boy she talked to, which happened to be Utau's crush Kukai.

Then there was Nagihiko, who was referred as Nagi, and he's the best friend of Ikuto. He's got purple hair that stopped in layers past his wait. He was wearing a black buttoned shirt with and a pair of jeans. For something as plain as that, he looked really cute.

Then a small girl named Rima, who looked like she was bored out of her brains. Amu smiled silently. She was glad she wasn't the only one getting dragged into something as boring as this. Rima has long dirty blond hair that came down in soft waves. She was wearing a nice pair of skinny jeans and a halter top that has black outlined onto it. She had a jacket in her hands just in case it would get cold.

The final person in the car was a privet security officer named Yoru, who was the car's driver but allowed Ikuto the satisfaction to drive it. He has hair like Ikuto's, maybe spikier and glasses as black as its colour, so you could see his eyes unless he took them off. He wore a casual jacket but black pants with polished shoes. His face was trying to hide a smile, but other than that, he was hardly noticeable.

"...and then she was like 'Oh I didn't know you were gay,' and I was like 'wait, who's gay?'" Utau laughed at the conversation Kukai was making as Nagi chuckled slightly. Rima and Amu stayed quiet throughout the drive.

"Oh come on Rima-chan, loosen up a little. We're going to an exclusive V.I.P nightclub and all you're doing is sitting there not even smiling," Nagi commented, trying to shake Rima out of her gloomy state.

Nightclub? Amu kept questioning. She turned to Kukai, who was texting something to someone. "Nightclub?" Kukai turned his head and smiled.

"Yep, that's right princess, Ikuto's V.I.P nightclub," Amu turned to Ikuto, and briefly saw him trying to hold a smile.

She balled her fist up. What was this guy planning?

The drive took less than fifteen minutes, and to Amu's surprise, it didn't look like a nightclub at all. In fact, there was hardly any buildings insight! Except for a few people walking. This place looked like it had been deserted for years.

Ikuto and Utau turned around in their seats. Ikuto smiled. "Ok, got everything?" The guys nodded, Utau smiled while Amu and Rima rolled their eyes. Ikuto looked between them and whistled. "Feisty girls tonight huh? It's ok, it makes that much more exciting," He stepped out of the car, followed by Utau and the rest. Amu however, stayed where she was.

As Yoru got in the front seat, Utau, Rima, Nagi and Kukai went off in one direction as they walked down the street, while Ikuto waited patiently for Amu to get out.

"Ok, let's go," Amu ignored him and crossed her arms. Ikuto grinned and leaned on the door. "Don't worry princess, I'll be your knight in shining armour and protect you if you're scared," Amu 'pfft'. What is this guy talking about? "Come on Amu, we don't have all night,"

She looked up, bit her lip and got out, shutting the car door and watched as Yoru reversed and disappeared into the night.

The night air was thin and crispy. The aura was scaring Amu under her skin and Ikuto didn't even make a move or said anything to her for five minutes.

She waited for him to say or do something; after all, he was her 'knight in shining armour'. Shouldn't he be doing something right now?

"I want to go home," Amu turned to face Ikuto's bored face. "When can I go home? It was a stupid mistake to even go here," She began to rub her arms as the icy wind blew harshly against her. Where was Utau and her jacket?

Ikuto leaned back on a tree branch near a building. "You already want to go home? Yoru doesn't pick us up in a few hours. What happened to the fun?"

Amu gave him a sarcastic confused look. "Hmm let's see. Oh yeah! Because it's cold, I'm scared, I feel like you just dragged me out here for no reason at all, this was your idea and it's stupid, but more importantly, I'm stuck with a brainless, pervert idiot that just happens to be you!" Amu gave Ikuto a scowl, while Ikuto rolled his head to look at her, daring her to say anything else with his eyebrows lifted. But Amu challenged back. "Anything else you will like to ask me?"

"Yeah," Ikuto gave Amu a quick check out before lazily smiling at her. "Are you always cute when you're mad?"

Amu clenched her fist and laughed through her nerves that Ikuto was pressing onto. "Hmm let's see what this means to you," She walked over to him and grabbed him by his jacket, causing him to move down and face her. And then something pulsed in her. She felt his warmness seeping through her hand where she touched. He might have only a shirt underneath, but he definitely looked way warmer than she felt right now. "If you want to see me go all hot on you, keep going,"

Ikuto pulled back up and stood standing, making him overpower Amu in her height as she clenched onto his jacket even tighter. "Is that a challenge?" He whispered, his voice gently mixed in with the night. "I'm sure I could make you feel hotter if you dare me any further," Amu stared back hard. "Whether people watch or not, I'm all easy as long as I make you hot, it should be fine,"

Amu released him, disgusted with what he was offering to her. She still didn't understand why he was saying such things. Then something popped into her head. Her eyes furrowed. "Why aren't we going anywhere anyway? This wasn't the part where you rape me right?" She held onto a tree branch, staying close but farther away from Ikuto, trying not to lose too much body heat from him.

Ikuto turned his head and walked to her so he was on the opposite side of the tree. "If my intention was to rape you, we would already be having sex the second Yoru left" Ikuto leaned forward, seeing Amu blush as he said the word sex. She's too cute, he thought.

"D-Did I say sex? I said rape. Two different words pervert," Her knuckles were becoming white and it wasn't because Amu was clenching her fist. Ikuto, not aware of this, continued on.

"Actually, I do mean sex. That is, if the other party likes what she is given, then why call it rape?" Ikuto turned his head to the other side to watch Amu circle the branch until they were both standing on the other persons spot.

"Well, then it's rape, because I will never enjoy your so called 'sex'. To me, the thought makes me want to puke,"

Ikuto chuckled; a little bit offended that she didn't trust his bed skills. "How can you say such a thing when we haven't even tried it out yet? I'm pretty sure I'd be better than any guy that slept with you,"

Amu looked away. "Yet," she muttered under her breath. As if she let him bed her!

She didn't want to admit that she never had sex before. In fact, not even with Tadase. If anything, she was going to be pure and wait until she was married. But back in her mind, she wished Tadase could just propose already. She loved him so much that there really wasn't anything stopping them. Suddenly Amu started to shiver. The coldness had passed her warmth barrier and was now seeping deep on her skin.

Ikuto noticed the change in the wind and saw Amu's reaction to it. His eyes widened before going back in its normal eye size. How could he miss that she was cold, and especially with that dress on?

Amu turned around until her back was to him, shaking silently as she rubbed her hands together. "When can we go and meet the others? If you haven't already notice we are in the middle of a so called abandoned place and Yoru doesn't pick us up for a few hours,"

Ikuto tilted his head to the side. She likes to change subjects so quickly. "You look cold," Well two can play as well. He took off his jacket before Amu could reply and draped it around her shoulders. Ikuto was only wearing a blue short sleaved button up shirt. Briefly, Amu could see his six packs and turned to the other side blushing at what she saw.

"Thanks," She whispered and tightened her hold on the jacket. Ikuto smiled and bowed in a gentlemen fashion.

"Anything for the princess," Amu rolled her eyes.

"Shut up with the princess crap," Ikuto grinned and pressed his body up to Amu's back, touching her hair as he smelled the shampoo she used. At least he's got an excuse without making it look suspicious.

"Make me...princess," Amu shivered. His breath was tingling her neck. She bit her lip, not saying nor doing anything for that few minute.

Ikuto turned Amu around and grabbed her hand in his, swinging back and forth like children between them. She rolled her eyes, but decided to amuse him for a while. Besides, feeling his warm hands holding onto hers made her feel warmer.

"Isn't this great? You get to some free time with me," Ikuto smiled and began walking, their arms still swinging.

"Huh, then why do I feel like I'm stuck with the Devil in my free time?" Ikuto slowed the swinging but grinned at Amu.

"Maybe because I _am_ a Devil; a sexy, handsome one at that. Don't you recon?"

Amu rolled her eyes but played along. "Oh yeah, what girl wouldn't want you?"

"I know right? I don't know what I do or say but they just fall so deeply in love with me," Amu almost puked. He must be joking right?

"Yeah," their arm swinging stopped as they just held hands. Amu was trying not to think of anything wrong with the idea. It was cold and Utau did have her jacket. Plus, Ikuto was so 'kind' enough to lend her his. The arm swinging did make her feel warmer, and just holding hands with him seem like the nicest idea to help someone keep warm. Amu just hoped Ikuto felt the same way instead of something pervert.

Alright, Ikuto thought, I score again! The arm swinging sure did the trick, and now, we're holding hands like little children, or should I say a couple. Her hand felt so soft in mine, and I hoped she realizes how perfect they fit in my grasp. If not, then she seriously needs a wakeup call. Oh, I'm getting really happy! She'll learn to trust me more now! Except I have to think of this as something none dirty. Oh yeah, how can anyone think that some random girl and guy are just holding hands for the sake of getting warm. I might as well hold hands with some kid for all I care then.

Ikuto looked down at the girl he was walking with. He couldn't help but smile before turning a corner.

In front of them was a building that had dim lights. It looked like an old school building. Two guys in front were wearing plain outfits, but the looks on their faces meant serious business. Security guards, Amu thought.

Ikuto walked up to them as they both turned and stared at the two. One of the guys nodded his head towards Ikuto. "Tsukiyomi, haven't seen you in a while. Still having the girls chase you I see," He nodded to Amu's direction, and it was then that she felt a little frightened.

Ikuto gave Amu a comfortable squeeze. "Sure am, but this time I'm the one who's been doing the chasing," The guy smirked. The other guy however, was checking Amu out, and he wasn't showing any signs of hiding it. Ikuto furrowed slightly. "Don't even think about it Yuki. She's no one's property here," He pulled Amu closer to him, but pushing her behind him.

"I'll probably be coming in and out while I'm here. I've been standing out here for a while since morning," He gave Amu a wink. Amu got pushed back even more behind Ikuto, getting scared at the guy named Yuki.

"Go somewhere else for your refreshments," His voice was cut into a hiss, with venom as he spoke those words. Amu had never seen Ikuto get pissed before. Somehow with Ikuto protecting her from Yuki, it made her happy. Amu smiled. He was acting more like her knight in shining armour. She pulled Ikuto's jacket closer around her.

"C'mon Ikuto, you were always one to share your treats," Yuki walked forward and grabbed Amu's wrist tightly, earning a gasp from the girl. But just as swiftly he done it, he got easily pulled off as Ikuto held his hand up against him, kicking him in the ribs, and pushing him to the ground. The other guy was just shaking his head towards Yuki. "Shit," A permanent bruise was going to be placed on his body.

Ikuto lift him off the ground by the shirt, his face so close to him, Amu knew for sure he was going to do something he regretted. "I'll make you feel pain if you touch her again. Do you understand?" Yuki didn't reply, he only skimmed his eyes from Amu to Ikuto and back. "I said. Do. You. Understand?" His fist was wrapped up in Yuki's shirt, hurting his shoulder blades with the pressure Ikuto was pulling him with. Yuki cried out in a whimper before nodding his head. But still, Ikuto refused to let go.

A pair of soft hands wrapped around Ikuto's shoulder. "Ikuto stop! You're hurting him," Ikuto turned to face Amu's shocked face, and it wasn't long until he let go.

"Are you ok?" His voice was soft and careful towards her, as he took the wrist Yuki touched and rubbed it within his palms. Amu slowly smiled and nodded. She watched as Ikuto's face softened. "Thank God," He continued to smile at her. Amu gave him a curious smile. What was this all of a sudden? "Or else Tadase would kill me if anything happened to you," Amu blinked, a little disappointed. So it was just to save his pride huh?

Amu pulled her hand back and rubbed her wrist herself, looking down in shame. How? How could she think he was protecting her because he was worried? It's only because Tadase said so, if not, then...

Amu turned as Yuki got up with the help of the other guy. Ikuto turned and gave Yuki a scowl. "Do your job properly. Remember, we pay you," Yuki nodded and gave Amu an apology. She only nodded.

They began walking through the doors until Ikuto pulled back. Amu turned around. "Let's go,"

"No, let's go somewhere else. I know a better place," With that, Ikuto dragged her to his destination, not once looking back at the two confused securities at the front.

The walk was quiet as they both looked at anywhere but each other, thinking of what happened not so long ago.

Damn that was close, Ikuto thought, running his fingers through his hair. What a little pervert, trying to take Amu, pfft, as if I let _anyone _touch her when I'm around.  
Ikuto looked down at the girl walking beside him. She looked like she was off in space as well. He looked up straight and continued thinking.  
Screw trying to get her drunk, something bad would have happened if I don't just let it slide. No, I'm still persistent on getting her. Tonight just didn't go well as I planned. Ikuto mentally shrugged. Whatever, I'll get her next time.

Oh my God, Amu screamed in her head, and I thought Ikuto was the pervert! I mean sure, he's the worst of the worst no matter if he saved me or not, but ew, he seriously needs to find better security, like someone who can take Ikuto down without a second thought. If Ikuto could take him out, how in the hell are the guys going to take out a group if they ever decide to attack?  
Amu felt eyes looking down at her. She continued to look calm, as if nothing happened.  
But something _did_ happen, she thought. Not to mention Ikuto only saved me to save his ass. Tadase would have killed him if anything happened; yeah sure, that's a fair reason, but an only reason? He didn't do it because of anything else? Amu frowned. And for that moment too, she felt protected and...Cared for.

"We're here," Ikuto's voice cut through the thoughts of Amu. She looked up and stared. Her eyes drifted to Ikuto.

"Really Ikuto? At this time of night?" She fixed the jacket around herself, closing her in a small cacoon like shape.

"It's only around eight thirty Amu. It doesn't close until midnight," He walked up towards the gates entrance.

"But why an Amusement park?" She followed behind.

"Because, it's fun. I used to come here when I was around five. Haven't been here since twelve," he paid for two as they both entered.

"Nice background story. Makes me wanna cry," Her sarcasm caused Ikuto to chuckle.

"Your sarcasm is cute," Amu huffed.

"What's with you and the word cute? I'm not cute Ikuto, I'm..." Ikuto turned and looked at Amu. Amu looked down, fidgeting with her finger. "I'm...I'm just not cute," Ikuto tilted his head to the side.

"What ride do you want to go on?" Amu shrugged, not in the mood to do anything except ho home. "Ok then, I'll pick," He grabbed her hand in his and walked towards the ride.

Their rides were fun, and enjoyable. Most of all, Ikuto was having fun as much as Amu was starting too. They went on the Merry-Go-Round, through a maze, in a haunted house, which caused Amu to hang on tightly to Ikuto, not that Ikuto complained one bit, he was so tempted to just go back in there again. They went on the Ferries Wheel and talked about amazing memories from both pasts. Some were sad, but most of it was pure happiness.

"So why didn't you stay?" Amu asked Ikuto, as they were seated in teacups. It was one of Amu's best rides in the park.

"My grades were too extreme, if I must say. The teachers felt like they were the ones being educated. Especially in music. First day of classes, and I was versing my music teacher. I must say, he was trying very hard," Ikuto grinned, recalling the memory of his music teacher and classmates.

"Sounds to me you were just someone who doesn't give a damn," Ikuto shot up. He examined Amu's face before tilting his head, a smirk displayed on his face.

"How so?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "You make yourself the better person so you wouldn't go through the rest of the hard work like the others. And on top of that, you have a good amount of money from your family. Aruto must be pretty famous to allow the teachers and people to respect you,"

"It's not just me they respect. I try not to cause any attention between myself and my family," Amu sneezed and Ikuto quietly said bless you.

She laughed nervously and Ikuto joined her. It was the first time in a long time she didn't feel miserable with anyone. And yet this pervy boy in front of her was making her react like this. She liked the way they were talking, how they're finally getting their differences aside, how every word they say to each other means more to the other than the person who says them. He makes her feel accepted. And maybe, it could have been the start of her liking towards him.

"Ok ok, as I was saying, why do what you do if you don't want to cause attention? Why not just hang loose and just be...normal," She whipped her nose on the sleeve of Ikuto's jacket.

Ikuto chuckled. "Classy. You can keep that now; it's got your snot all over it," Amu pouted.

"Don't change subjects,"

Ikuto sighed. "It's not something I'd rather talk about now,"

"Why? Amu pressed.

"Because we're having fun," Ikuto began to get agitated.

"That's not a reason. If we were at home would you answer it?"

"No," Amu bit her lip; suppressing any dangerous words from leaking out.

"Why?"

Ikuto sighed. "Why what?"

"Why are you ignoring just a simple question? Do you like ignoring people?"

"I only do it to you anyways,"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Because I'm the 'new one' in the household? God you can be so stupid at times. Even with a question. You sure you don't need to go back to school?" Her sarcasm reached the end of Ikuto's patients.

"Because I'm spending time with you, getting you to trust me again. Is that so hard for me to accomplish?" His eyes dared her, dared her to say anymore.

But Amu wasn't obvious to the look he gave her; She became more obvious to the words he spoken just then.

"Trust you?" Ikuto realized what she was questioning about. Amu shook her head. "Why are you trying so hard for me to trust you again?"

"It's nothing," He said. "Forget what I said—"

"Trust you so you can have sex with me?" Her eyes widened and gasped, and just looking at his guilty face was everything she needed to know.

"It's not as bad as it seems—"

"You...you were trying to get me drunk...and have sex with me...for blackmail..."

Ikuto reached out towards her. "No, I mean yeah that's what I was planning but it changed!" Her head snapped up. He scooted closer but she just moved.

"Stay the fuck away from me," She stood up, almost tripping as she opened the door of the ride and ran out, having Ikuto calling out behind her.

"Amu!"

**Review guys and you'll get the next chapter.**


	5. Ch 5: Sidetrack

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. Please check out my other story 'Under the Sun Moon and Stars'. Thanks. **

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

"Amu! God damn it women, open up the door!" Ikuto banged on Amu's closed door, over and over, not stopping until she opens it or he breaks it down. He had a lot of explaining he wanted to tell her, reasons why he did what he did, and yet, when he repeats them again and again in his mind, it begins to feel like a lame reason.

Amu had gotten home just in time before Ikuto came after her. She had managed to find a Taxi to take her home, but how Ikuto got home was a mystery. She didn't see any taxis or limos driving behind her. She texted Utau about what happened in one text, only to receive from her 'Just ignore him and please, lock your door,' So as she was told, she locked her door, and she wasn't planning on getting out of that room any time soon.

"Fuck off Ikuto," He heard her say. Amu hardly used words like that. Words that feels wrong when she says them. Words that she would always apologize on, but only this time, words she can say over and over without feeling the need to repent.

"Amu, open this door now!" He jiggled the knob and hit the sides, anything he can do to make her open up.

"Sorry _dad_, but I'm old enough to not listen to _you_," Her sarcasm was driving him insane. When did she become so different? Was it when she broke down? When she was clicking pieces together? Or was it something she was holding in herself. Whatever it was, Ikuto didn't like it one bit.

"Just open the damn door,"

"No," She raised her voice behind the door, getting irritated by his order to unlock it. Who does he think he is? She grabbed her blanket and tightened it around herself, closing her eyes as she tried to block out the noise. It hasn't even been a week Amu thought. No, on second thought, it hasn't been three days. First time she met him, awful, the time before she went to bed, unpleasant, next morning, mortifying, the night alone with him, heartbreaking! And she came around to be able to accept that he is just an ordinary guy.

Obviously it was one of her worst biggest thoughts yet to come.

Ikuto's door beating was still going, but slowly his rhythm began to slow down, until finally, he stopped. He slid down to the floor, resting his head on the door frame with his legs flat on the floor. His breathing was normal but his hands were burning where he punched them with. He closed his eyes and just sat there.

What should I say to her? Ikuto questioned himself. He thought and thought about all possibilities, but in her condition now, he'd get easily rejected with. So he sighed and asked one last time to open the door.

"Amu," He whispered. "Please, open the door and let me explain. You can ask me anything and I'll answer it," He heard shuffling in the room but then went silent.

His phone then buzzed. He took it out and opened the message.

It was from Amu.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. This girl is so confusing.

Just when he opened the message, he heard people from downstairs. His parents, brother and sister were home. It was passed eleven so it wasn't as though he wasn't expecting it. But what he feared was how Tadase's reaction is going to be.

He got off the floor and headed in his room, just to get a quick glimpse of Tadase before his figure disappeared behind is door. His heart quickened as he heard Tadase knock on Amu's door.

"Amu-koi, you ok?" Ikuto's jaw tightened when he spoke her name like that.

He was glad that his room was next door to her room. He pressed his ear on the wall to hear the door opening and voices emerged.

"Hello Tadase-kun," Ikuto rolled his eyes but listened.

"Amu-chan, you don't look happy," Suddenly sniffs and whimpers were heard. "Amu-chan why are you crying?" Wasn't it obvious already? Ikuto thought. Besides why was Tadase just asking her questions like that? If it was the other way around and Ikuto was the one who saw Amu crying, he'd crush her in his arms and tell her 'Who made you cry, I'll kick their ass twice for making you cry and for meeting you.' But no, he had to be the suspect of this game.

"I-it's ok Tadase, I j-just missed y-you," He heard a sigh of relief before Amu's whimpers became muffled. Tadase had finally pulled her in his arms. Someone give the boy an award! That would have been the smartest thing to do from the start.

"There there Amu. Don't worry, one day we will live in a house where we will presume our dreams, and live together forever. You'll be the famous doctor and I'll run my own company. Nothing can change that. And don't worry, you won't miss me like this ever again," Another sniffle. "I promise you, everyday from that dream. Because the only thing that's keeping me going is your love for me,"

Can Ikuto roll his eyes more? As much as he wanted to support his brother, those had to be the lamest lines ever! All he was talking about is 'me, me, me' and 'you'll support me.' Please, even he can make better lines than that. Amu deserves better than that.

But all he heard were giggles. "Aw Tadase-kun, you're so sweet. I love you,"

Ikuto wanted to hit himself.

"I love you too," He heard some smooching and backed out from the wall, not wanting to hear anymore than that.

He sat on his bed and ruffled his hair. The presence of her boyfriend is enough for her to be happy again. Could he blame anyone? Who wouldn't want their boyfriends next to them when something bad happens?

Ikuto looked down on his phone, remembering the text message she sent to him.

_Explain then-Amu._

He instantly typed; His fingers working from each letter of the alphabet.

After he finished, he clicked send, and waited for the next reply.

Amu gave Tadase one more brief kiss before he left to go in his room. She leaned on her door and smiled. Tadase is so wonderful, she thought. I couldn't ask for a better person than him. He even spoke about our future!

Amu smiled to herself before going back towards her bed. Just then her phone buzzed. She took it with a smile and opened the mail.

Her smile turned into a frown. Oh, it's Ikuto.

Opening the message, she read what was written.

_I have purposes into why I do things. I don't expect you to understand, but I'm doing this for Tadase-Ikuto._

Amu gripped her phone. Hell to the yeah that she didn't understand.

She moved her fingers rapidly on her phone, putting as much feeling into what she was typing.

She hit send.

Ikuto had almost found himself asleep as he waited for Amu's text. God what are those two doing in there? If they are fucking each other's brains out, I'm surprised they could be so quiet about it.

Suddenly his phone beeped. He grabbed the phone and opened the text.

_Well I want you to make me understand-Amu._

Ikuto slightly smiled. They might be next door to each other, but this little game of 'don't talk to me in the face but on the phone' game was getting really interesting.

He typed his message and sent it.

Amu was the opposite of this whole 'don't talk to me in the face but on the phone' game. Two messages from him and it was already getting her on the edge. She had a feeling that he was going to drag along until she was the one asking questions. But maybe it was what he wanted.

Amu shook her head. No way was she going to follow him. She's going to make sure he followed and tell her one way or another.

Her phone buzzed and up came the message.

_I would but, you just didn't want to open the door-Ikuto. _

That pervert, she thought. She was glad she didn't open it then. She typed her message, and hit send. She smiled mischievously. No way was he making her chase after her.

Ikuto sat up straight and opened the text. His eyes opened wide as the screen displayed her message.

_I can always tell Tadase what you did today-Amu._

He scratched his head and typed.

Amu opened up her message.

_That I saved your ass from my pervert security guard?-Ikuto._

Amu rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Can he be any more vexing right now?" She whispered and typed.

Ikuto opened the message with a small chuckle.

_You're a real piece of crap. Explain or don't, one or the other-Amu._

Ikuto typed and clicked send. "What a night this is going to be,"

Amu lay back on her bed as she opened the text.

_And you're a real piece of heaven. Ok fine, I'll have it your way. Where do you want me to start?-Ikuto. _

She smiled to herself and started typing. "He better answer them all," and hit the send button.

**.::. Time Skippy.::.**

Amu looked at the time, two twenty-three. Ikuto had managed to answer some of her questions without trying to change the subject. It was a real challenge for both of them. Ikuto was trying to not tell too much of his purposes, while Amu persisted to the very end.

So far, he had answered three of her five questions. It took them almost an hour to move past question one. She hoped that she had enough credit left on her phone. She hardly used it in her life time.

Her phone buzzed as she opened Ikuto's message.

_My brother has been hurt on several occasions. Although, three of those times were because of me-Ikuto. _

Amu re-read the message, wanting to pounder his response in her head, before beginning to type hers.

Ikuto was scanning through the text messages that Amu and him had typed. Three hundred and twenty-five messages it said in brackets. It was way more than he ever would have written. He hardly writes messages like these. It was more like 'getting to the point' then a conversation.

His phone beeped and up came message three hundred and twenty-six.

_I'm surprised they weren't your entire fault. What were the other ones?-Amu. _

Another question? He was glad that it was the phone that was sending the convo's or else he would have been smacked with a pile of her questions. Nevertheless, he replied.

It was really surprising to see how Ikuto was opening up to Amu, considering what had happened during the first two days, which was around forty eight hours ago. Trust wasn't the issue he was dealing with; it was getting around to her.

And slowly, it was working.

Amu was beginning to understand Ikuto better. In one of his messages, it said that it wasn't his entire choice to act like this. Aruto had been the bad boy reputation and everybody else assumed that he'd be like that when he accidently kissed a girl in primary school. How that had turned into something rebellious was out of both Ikuto's and Amu's train of thoughts. The only one that knows exactly how he feels is Utau.

Amu's phone buzzed as she opened the message.

_I'm tired, we'll continue this some other time. Night-Ikuto._

Amu pressed her lips together. Right, its two thirty in the morning of course he wants to sleep. As she typed her final message, she added something extra in, before turning off the phone, and snuggling in her bed. She smirked underneath her covers. Just because they were talking, doesn't mean he's got her wrapped around his finger.

Ikuto wasn't tired at all. In fact, he was more awake than ever. If it wasn't for the fact that Aruto is going to see the huge numbers on the bill-not that it mattered-he would have stayed answered more of Amu's questions. Besides, he knew Aruto wouldn't be kind enough to help out with the pay.

His phone beeped. Opening the message, he read what was written.

_Understood. We'll continue this another time. So..._

Ikuto scrolled down his page until it reached the end. There, were Amu's last words for tonight.

..._Let the game begin pretty boy. Night-Amu._

Game? He thought.

"Game?" He whispered out loud.

What game?

He typed that into his message and hit send, waiting for a reply.

But after a whole seven minutes, it never came.

He pressed his ear to the wall but heard nothing. Curious to know what she was up to, he got up from his bed and left his room. He walked down the short distance that separated them and pressed his ear to the door. He only heard the soft sound of sleep. Slowly, he snuck into Amu's room to find her sleeping.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and bit his lip. This girl was really something.

His left hand held the phone while his other hand closed the door slowly behind him. He walked up to the girl sleeping and squat down so he could see her face to face.

He cocked his head to the side as he watched her sleep. So angelic he thought.

"Beautiful too," He whispered.

Suddenly she moved, groaning in her sleep as she shifted unconsciously closer to Ikuto, making her almost off the bed. Surprised at the little gap they had left, he sat down on the floor with a soft thud and looked up as Amu began to shift again.

Having an unconscious feeling she was about to fall, he pushed her up slowly, to have his arm wrapped around with smaller hands. A grip so tight, it would have meant waking Amu up to be freed. Sighing, he sat down with his arm hugged.

"Hmm, Tadase-kun," Amu sigh as she dreamed.

Ikuto wanted to laugh, but managed to hold it in with a little chuckle instead. She is so gullible he thought.

He looked around her room, finding nothing better to do. He re-read some of the messages and deleted ones that he didn't want. He came across the last message from Amu, and pounded whether to keep it or not.

Then he began thinking.

Game huh? If Amu was talking about the game they promised to win then he was more than enough ready. And everything was right there in front of him.

Smirking, he switched his phone into camera and held it high so it can capture both Amu and Ikuto. Clicking the button, a small flash came and went. He brought the phone down and gazed at the picture.

Blackmail number one: Take pictures of Amu hanging onto me.

He gently pulled on his hand, and caught her with the next as she tumbled out of her bed.

He curled her up in his lap, as she hung onto him for warmth. He took another picture.

He patted her hair all the way to her waist, twisting some areas in one finger and playing with some on the next.

He lowered his head and wrapped her hands around his neck. He took the picture.

"Hmm...Ikuto you idiot...just stop making me..." Amu mumbled as she pulled Ikuto down tightly. The contact had made Ikuto loose balance, and found that he was lying on the floor with Amu beneath him. Too stunned to do anything, he waited.

"Jesus, help me," He muttered, trying to release her hold on him. But she never let go. He grabbed the phone and took one last picture as best as he could, before dropping it somewhere near her bed. Great he thought.

"Don't leave me..." Ikuto froze. Who was she talking to? "I don't want you to go..." His eyes squinted as his brow frowned before closing them and sighed.

He grabbed the blanket off the bed, and wrapped it around them both, knowing he could never get out unless she was conscious again.

He felt the stillness of her body, and how close she was pressed up to him. Her legs that were tangled through his were now wrapped around his frame. Ikuto had a hard time controlling himself.

He could always bed her now can he? Of course, he thought.

His body then relaxed. Of course I could. But...

He looked down at Amu's sleeping face. Slowly, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Not right now, he thought.

Suddenly she moved. His eyes watched as Amu's own fluttered open. "Ikuto?" Her whisper brought shivers down his spine. He was surprised she wasn't screaming with their position.

He pushed the hair out of her face and began making shapes on her cheek. "Yeah Amu?"

She leaned in closer. Too close, he thought. What was she doing to him?

"Wake up Ikuto," He gave her a look. "Wake up you idiot," Her smiling face turned into an annoyed look. "Stupid, wake up,"

"Ikuto, wake up! Kukai is calling you," There was too much light in the room. Amu's voice was echoing too much in his brain. Since when has his strawberry become so annoying?

"Amu, don't ruin this moment for me. Come closer..." Abruptly, pain shot through his arm. He jolted awake. "Jesus women!" He rubbed his eyes and prepared for the angelic face of his strawberry.

"God Ikuto, the last thing I want to hear was you having intimacy with Tadase's girl," Ikuto sighed out in annoyance. No way in hell that could be Amu.

"Well then next time don't interrupt me Utau," His vision adjusted as he watched Utau sitting on his bed.

"Then let me apologize. Sorry," He rolled his eyes.

"No you're not," He slumped back on his pillow.

"You're right, I'm not. Oh well boo-hoo I'm so sad!" She smirked as she climbed closer to me. "Come on 'brother', Kukai wants his call back," She wiggled the phone in front of his face as she lifted her eyebrows with a smirk on her lips.

"Call him yourself. I'm too tired Utau," He tugged the blankets higher, covering his head, but got it pulled away from him fast.

"No thanks. I don't feel like explaining to him that you're pissed because he ruined your dream," She then sat on him as if it was natural for her to do so. For Ikuto, it was a whole different story. "You seem restless 'brother'," She tilted her head to the side and watched for his reaction.

"Utau, don't get sidetrack here. Let me get up," He pushed himself up to only get pushed down.

"You know we're aloud. What's stopping us from doing it again?" She began to play with his shirt twisting and making circles on the fabric. "No one's home. They all went to get Amu transferred to my school. So," She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Let's help you out," She began to strip him but he caught her hands.

"You know this can't go on. Even if we're not blood related, we shouldn't be using this as an excuse for pleasure," But Utau only smirked.

"Who said anything about excuses? You know you want to. I can feel it Ikuto," She was right. He did want it, need it. She was the only one that understood. And it was funny in a way. To have found out that Utau's mum Souko had slept with some guy before her wedding with Aruto was beyond a shock for them. Only Ikuto, Aruto and Utau know the secret, and they have kept it for eight years.

Ikuto sighed. "Why is it that you only understand what's happening?" He touched the strap of her top, slowly sliding it down to her shoulders.

"Because we've been hurt on more than one occasion," Utau pulled Ikuto up by his shirt while still sitting on his lap.

He leaned his head on her shoulder, as her top began to loosen on her. "I'm so sorry Utau. You've been my best friend ever since," He looked up at her violet eyes. "You've been keeping secrets for me ever since. Always there for me and going through the pain together," He shook his head. "And for me to be using you like this...I'm...I'm so—"

Utau put a finger to his lips and hushed him. "You're not the only one. We've both been betrayed in different levels. It's not primarily because what's happening. It's also because you can make me forget," She unbuttoned his top and threw it somewhere on the floor. She touched his cheek. "You can think of Amu if you like. It's better than those two right?" She leaned forward and kissed him before taking off her top Ikuto had managed to do half way.

"Let's just hope one day we can have our own happily ever after you talked about yesterday,"

Ikuto began kissing lower on Utau's body, "Ikuto," she whispered. "Do you really think that we...could find happiness...one day?" He pushed her bellow him, straddling her instead as he began taking off her pants.

"One day," he whispered again. "But for now, we just have to endure what we have," He took off his pants and kicked them off, leaving them both in their underwear.

Suddenly Utau started to cry. "Why..." Ikuto stared down at the fragile girl. "Why can't we have what Tadase and Amu have? Why can't Kukai see...why can't he see anything?" She wiped her tears that fell, not bothering to hide it whenever something like this happens. "And Amu...she's dating the wrong guy Ikuto," She looked at him, her eyes red and swollen, but still beautiful. "Such a beautiful girl like her can never be happy with someone like Tadase. If only she can see what a great guy you are. If only she met you first..."

Ikuto swallowed, not knowing what to say. So selfless, he thought. Whenever something like this happens, she would cry for him. When he managed to get Saaya, he felt more than happy. Then she left him and Utau was there to help him. Then Lulu, gentle and caring towards him, but she was just the same as Saaya; only after sex from a hot guy. That was their plan all along. Those types of girls have plans like that in their heads. Get with the guy, flirt with his brother, have sex with the brother until she is satisfied and can get through her life.

He sat there, staring at her and watched her calming back her tears. "What do you want me to do Utau? Like you said yesterday, I can never get together with her. She is Tadase's,"

Utau sniffed back before sitting up. "Then it's time to make her fall in love with you Ikuto," Ikuto didn't respond. Utau continued. "It's time for you to let the girl chase you, and this time, lead her into it,"

He started playing with her hair, thinking of possibilities. "What do you suppose we do then?"

She grabbed Ikuto's top on the floor and wrapped it around herself. "I'll help you out first. But after you score a few points, help me get Kukai to notice me. I know it sounds like I'm desperate, because I am," She clasp her hand over his mouth. "Don't try to interrupt Ikuto," He nodded. She sighed "What I feel for Kukai is more than just sexual. I feel like every time I see him or hear him, a tree has fallen on top of me. And even if it means death, I just want him to notice the way I feel about him. And if by chance he feels the same for me too,"

Ikuto smiled and touched her face. "You have guts Utau," She rolled her eyes.

"Then grow some balls Ikuto. And I'm not talking about getting meds either," She watched his face fell before chuckling. "Now, in order to get Amu, you need to go to all extremes because she isn't easy to get,"

"And how would you know?" Utau rolled her eyes.

"Do you see the way she hangs off Tadase? She is super madly in love with him. This means, you have to be what she wants and more,"

Ikuto thought about this and nodded. "Does blackmail get involved? You know how much blackmail means to me right?"

"Yes, blackmail go for it. Anything Ikuto, I'm serious. If you think blackmailing her will help then I'll help you blackmail her,"

Ikuto pouted. "Why couldn't you be like this before hand?"

Utau smirked. She rolled her eyes as if he just insulted her. "Because I'm a bitch Ikuto. Hello!"

Ikuto chuckled. "Ok then bitch, got any ideas?"

"I should be the one asking you that,"

Ikuto began thinking at that point. For blackmail he could always do what he did in his dream. And boy did he love that dream; just holding her in his arms was enough for him. He then told Utau.

"Hmm, it could work. How about something less intimidating for her? Last thing a girl needs is to wake up with a guy she hates her guts with,"

"She doesn't hate me hate me," I think, he added at the end.

"Oh yeah, totally...not" Suddenly a car was parked in the driveway. The rest of the family was home. Including Amu.

Ikuto looked at Utau before getting up and putting on pants. "Any suggestions?"

Utau bit her lip and then looked at Ikuto. "Tell her everything," Ikuto stopped what he was doing. "And I mean _everything_," He started to pale a little. "The more honest you are, the more she'll open up and blah, blah,"

"We're home!" Both Ikuto and Utau turned to the sound down stairs, before looking at each other again.

"Tell her now," Utau urged as she got dressed. "In her room of course. It would be a little awkward if she walked in with me getting dressed," Ikuto rolled his eyes.

Grabbing another shirt, he made his way downstairs to where his parents, brother and Amu were. The moment they all caught the sight of Ikuto quickly strolling down the stairs, they all thought "What now?"

But when he grabbed Amu's wrist and pulled her back up stairs with him, they all started to fear the worst. Mostly Amu.

"Ouch! Ikuto you're hurting me," They both went into Amu's room with Ikuto locking it up behind them. Amu turned to face Ikuto, unmoved from the door. "What the hell—"

"I like cats. My favourite food is chocolate. I like strawberries with my chocolate. Seafood is my one main food source. I hate meat. I don't like animals that much. I'm addicted to sex. Tadase's first two exes's used him to get to me. I get mad when I'm being accused of something. I get sad when no one hears my side of the story. I get lonely sometimes. Utau and I aren't really blood related. Tadase and I are not blood related as well. We never liked each other. I had sex with Utau on more than one occasion. I always wanted to be loved. I'm a pervert. I rebel because of my father's reputation. I quite school because of my father's reputation. I love music. I hate maths. I get horny when I see hot girls. I like—" Ikuto quickly paused before he continues slower. "I like honest girls like you," Ikuto watched as Amu's reaction swayed in different levels.

Her face softened, then it hardened, then it loosened until it was confused. "Before I ask you to repeat the whole thing and slower, because I didn't understand after you said 'I'm addicted to sex,' why are you telling me this?"

Ikuto tightened his fists and cleared his thought. She just makes things harder. But everything. I have to tell her everything. Don't get sidetrack here Ikuto. Just tell her. "Because Tadase isn't the right guy for you,"

Amu rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Oh yeah? And who is Mr. I-know-who-should-be-dating-Amu?"

There was silence as it hung the air between them. Amu looked into Ikuto's eyes, trying to understand what he's saying. Ikuto was looking into Amu's eyes, trying to reply to her response.

But no matter how he pushed himself, he couldn't get that one word out of him. "Uh," Ikuto replied instead. Me? He wanted so desperately to say it out loud, but he couldn't.

Amu couldn't play with his games today. She had a lot of cleaning and preparing for tomorrow. The last thing she needed was a distraction right now. And why so suddenly to confess all of this? "Can you just um, go? I need to get ready for tomorrow,"

Having nothing else to do, he nodded, unlocked the door and stepped outside to the hallway. He turned and walked to his room, wanting to plan out everything else. Instead he got stopped short, as he saw Tadase leaning on his door frame. "Tadase, what do you want?" Ikuto said in a tired tone.

"A word perhaps?" Tadase moved to downstairs, not glancing back to even check if Ikuto was following him. Sighing, he followed Tadase, repeating in his head, '_this is going to be good.' _

**Read and Review. **

**I have an idea in my later chapters. I won't tell you what it is, but I'll give you names to choose from.**

**Who would you want to be seen by Amu or Ikuto in ... place?**

**One: Saaya**

**Two: Lulu**

**Three: Utau**

**Four: Rima**

**Pick one when reviewing. Thanks guys! I'll update when I have around 78 reviews. **


	6. Ch 6: Making Her Bet

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

Ikuto followed Tadase into his room, closing the door as he did so. The tension between them became thicker. Thicker than anything they have felt before. Ikuto had never liked Tadase. That was an honest secret he shared with Amu. He meant it with everything he had, and he knew very well Tadase shared the same feelings he does.

Ikuto waited patiently for Tadase to speak. It's been a while since they had 'a word' with each other. Since the incident with Lulu, they were just ignoring the best out of each other. The glares they share or the atmosphere they divide up into, are always referred to the same issue. And with the calm poker faces they both wear, it is definitely something towards Amu.

Tadase helped himself on the other wall, leaning back with eyes focused on Ikuto. Ikuto leaned on the door frame, arms crossed, head down, but eyes that could perfectly see Tadase's. A smirk found its way to his lips.

"It's been a while since we talked," Ikuto started. Tadase huffed.

"Of course. It's not every day I bring home a girl for you to play with as well," Ikuto lifted a brow, a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Not my fault you bring home horny girls that need more than just a pretty face," Tadase went quiet. "Just as I thought," Ikuto muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Tadase to hear.

Tadase's fist clenched. "Amu is nothing like that. She's different than the girls I dated before. She's everything I like in a girl,"

Ikuto lifted his head high. "This is coming from the boy who _loved _everything about Lulu as well," He cocked his head to the side and waited for Tadase to speak.

"She was a mistake, just like Saaya,"

"How do you know if Amu isn't the right one for you?" Ikuto needed to say her name between his lips. It was an excuse to see Tadase's face when he talked about her.

"This is the talk I want to discuss with you," Ikuto waited patiently though anxiously for Tadase to continue. Suddenly he smirked. "You like Amu as well,"

Ikuto, though nervous inside, showed no emotions. He lifted his eyebrow. "As well? You mean there is someone else that's interested in Amu? Who? I'll beat the crap out of him for meeting her in the first place," Tadase only smiled.

"If you did beat the crap out of him, Amu will only hate you more," Ikuto only shrugged.

"I'll just be honest with her and say he was being a fucked up jerk," Ikuto then scowled at Tadase. "You treat her like crap. It disgust me just watching you with her,"

"And what are you going to do about it? Tell her she's dating the wrong person?" Tadase laughs, his hands on his hips as he did so.

Ikuto joined, but only for a small seconds. "As a matter of fact, I did," Tadase stopped laughing. In that point of time, he saw that Ikuto was serious. He wasn't just taking an interest in Amu just because she is dating him, it was more than that.

Tadase became mad with rage. "I'll never let you bed her," Ikuto's eyes widened, surprised and amused of how this was turning out. "I'll protect her from letting her sleep with you,"

Ikuto chuckled. His arms crossed as he walked up to Tadase, his pace slow and stealthy like a cat. He stopped just in front of him. "Wanna make a bet on that?"

He didn't say anything for a while. "At the end of the month, if you get Amu in bed, then you win. But no short cuts!"

Ikuto shook his head. "Then what's the point in fighting? I need to make sure Amu is pure in her decisions when she's hanging around with me. You can't hold her hand all the time,"

Tadase sighed. Damn him, he thought. But he nodded. "Fine, short cuts. But if I win, and Amu stays pure then you step back from getting her in bed," Ikuto nodded. "And I'll make sure you can't have her anymore," Ikuto tilted his head.

"Like how are you going to do that?" Tadase only smiled.

"Like I said, I won't let you bed her," Ikuto turned around and headed for the door. "You're a sly as a cat Ikuto,"

He didn't respond. Before he left he turned to face Tadase with a deadly smirk. "You know, I'm not only interested in having sex with her," Tadase's eyes showed confusion in his eyes, but gave Ikuto a deadly look as well.

"And what are your other intentions?" He questioned, not feeling the lightest bit happy when he said that.

"I know a good hearted person when I see them with a jerk on their side. It sickens me so much that I...need to do something about it," Ikuto smirked.

Tadase only looked more frightened. "Ikuto...you're not planning too..."

Ikuto's laughter was short and husky, rumbling deep in his throat l. "Well," He said walking out. "Got to go see what Amu-koi is up to,"

"Ikuto!" Everything else after that died out. He knew Tadase won't open the door and make a scene, especially when Amu was living in the house now. His exit out of Tadase's room did make him think. If he didn't succeed, what will he do? And if he did win, what will he do after that?

He shrugged it off for now. Instead of walking back to see Amu, he walked down the stairs into the kitchen, spotting Aruto as he did. He went passed him and opened the fridge, trying to spot any chocolate cupcakes his mom made from Friday.

"Sorry my boy, I ate the last one there was," Ikuto turned and glared at Aruto, cursing him for taking away his chocolate. One day, he will sit by his grave and stuff himself with chocolate cupcakes and comment on how delicious they are, imaging the pure jealousy his father's soul would be.

"Whatever, I always got milk," He muttered and grabbed the container out, drinking it from the bottle. Aruto just chuckled, muttering under his breath like father like son. Ikuto coughed, causing him to spill some milk back in the container. But not like he cared, he closed the lid and put it back in the fridge, closing the door and walking towards Aruto who was reading the news.

"Check this out," Aruto said and passed the newspaper to Ikuto. He pointed to an article. "Police are getting closer into finding the driver who killed a family in the car," He then looked at Ikuto. "They are a step closer Ikuto, be careful from now on," Ikuto only stared at the article.

"They won't find me. I had hidden my tracks very well. The police won't know unless someone reports me in," He looked at Aruto. "You know it was an accident Aruto,"

Aruto nodded. "I know that. But will _she _know that? She already hates the person who committed it," Ikuto stared at Aruto. Aruto winked. "I know a few things or two my boy,"

"And you weren't even kind enough to share that with me?" Aruto shrugged.

"Nope. You are a soon-to-be adult. Time to step up a little and become a man," Ikuto sighed. How much torture can he stand before he cracks?

Just then, light footsteps came down. Amu hopped down the stairs, long socks up to her knees, a skirt just above her knees, and a 'V' shape blue skivvy with hand warmers. She did look stunning, Ikuto thought. She patted past Ikuto and opened the fridge, bending down to examine the food. It gave Ikuto a nice clear view underneath her skirt. Aruto just shook his head and wacked Ikuto on the head. Ikuto winced but didn't say anything else.

"Aruto?" Amu's soft voice suddenly called.

Aruto smiled at Amu. "Yes?" He asked cheerfully.

She turned around and smiled. "Can I have a glass of milk please?" Ikuto wanted to comment on how 'suck up' she sounded like, but Aruto bet him to saying anything.

"Of course Amu. You don't have to ask such a question," Amu smiled and nodded, before taking the container and a glass. As she poured the milk, Ikuto had to hide a chuckle. She had no idea he drank out of that.

She gently drank her milk, taking small gulps as she did so. He was finding it hard to stop himself from bursting out loud. Wasn't her drinking out of the same container like an indirect kiss? He wondered what she would do if she found out...

She finished her milk and rinsed the glass. She then turned around and looked at him, a hand on her hip as she did so. "Do you have anything you want to say?"

Ikuto nodded. "The milk you drank..." He chuckled again, making it go louder. At some point, the chuckling turned into heavy laughter. Aruto only stared at his son, while Amu gave him a brow, thinking what could possibly be so funny.

"The milk I drank? What about it?" She began to get impatient. Honestly, she thought. What's with him all of a sudden?

"Let's just say I drank from the carton," There was a dramatic silence before Amu ran to the sink and washed her mouth. Ikuto pouted. "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad. You seemed to enjoy it,"

"Didn't your mom teach you not to drink out of the carton?" She said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Ikuto placed a finger to his chin. "Well, she did try to stop me. She gave up after the third try," Amu's eye twitched.

"Aren't you a rebel," She mumbled. "Don't drink from cartons. Better yet, be civilized and use cups," before heading for the stairs and disappearing.

"I'm doing a world a favour!" Amu didn't listen. Ikuto sighed. "Since when did she decide to control the way I do things?" Unknowingly that Aruto was still there. He chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"I'm not the one who fell head over heels for her,"

"Because if you did, it'd be gross," Aruto laughed in response before heading for his room. Ikuto— slow at the moment—didn't realize what Aruto said until he was gone. He stared off in space and thought about it. "Head over heels..." Ikuto gently smiled. "I'm not that simple,"

"Of course you are," Utau said, coming down with a pair of shorts and a thick jumper on. "Or else 'getting Amu' mission wouldn't even exist," She stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, the police are a step closer," She tsked at him before heading for the pantry. "Ikuto's going to get caught," She sang. "And the worst part is, someone's going to get hurt in the process," She sticked her tongue out and laughed.

He didn't move. What she just said was right. Someone is getting hurt in the process. And it was because Ikuto was there on that night. His thought began to drift to that scene. It was so vile. The toxic smell of burning metal twisting in the pits of fire scorched the three helpless bodies. The memories of their screams and calling out for someone. Before, he couldn't care less at that name, but he didn't need a punch to know it was Amu they called to.

Ikuto jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. "...Ikuto? Hello! Did you just here me?"

He blinked. "What? Say that again,"

She sighed harshly. "Honestly...Did you tell Amu everything?" He nodded. She gave him a glare. "Everything?" Ikuto nodded again, harder this time, convincing her even without saying it. "Then why is she acting like everything is fine?" He shrugged, turning on his heal and tried to run away from Utau. But she was quick in her movements. She grabbed Ikuto's shirt and pulled him back. "How about you go tell her again?"

Ikuto sighed. "Yeah ok, as if she's going to believe me the second time. Look, I'm already having to deal with Tadase, _your_ brother, not mine, for getting her," Utau raised a brow and Ikuto gave her a straight face. "We made a bet to get her. If I do it with her before the month is over, I get to have her," Ikuto began laughing lightly. Utau kept quiet, wanting Ikuto to keep going.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, confused.

"Don't you get it? It's because that idiot isn't worth Amu's time. I mean, he just put her virginity on the line. What type of boyfriend does that?"

Utau shrugged. "What happens if Tadase wins the bet?"

Ikuto bit his lip, thinking about what Tadase said to him._ And I'll make sure you can't have her anymore_... "He said he will make Amu his. I think it means that he will be the one having sex with her. That I can doubt with. He is the saddest boy on the planet. If he and Amu do sleep with each other, then there must be seriously wrong with her..."

Utau nodded all the way, not letting herself scream out what both idiots they are. "Maybe it's not that. Maybe it's something more personal,"

"Personal? Like what? How can that get anymore privet?" Utau's response was a slap to her head.

"Just go and talk to her. I'm still on your side on getting Amu but I will leave you on your own if you don't man up a little,"

Ikuto nodded. "Ok, so I told her everything uh, well, in a rush matter. What's part two?" Utau passed Ikuto a note pad and a pen. "And what's this?"

Utau smiled. "Part two. Get to know her this time. Do whatever it takes just to get something about her. Know what she likes, what she hates. Can you do that?" Ikuto nodded but didn't take the pad and pen.

"I don't need paper to remember things about her,"

"Ok then," Utau pushed him upstairs. "Go for it,"

**Read and Review.**


	7. Ch 7: Confusion In The Heart

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**A/N: Just want to say thank you for reviewing. Even if they are just 'Update', I still appreciate that you take a few seconds to just say that. Enjoy this chapter guys! And to VampHeart9123, even though we live in the same house, you still go on to review anyways. Love you angel! You're my inspiration. **

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

Amu sat on her bed, listening to her IPod Utau had bought for her. It's shinny silver base giving off a good amount of her reflection. Her hair was over her shoulders as they gently swayed side to side on her knees. Her eyes felt confused to her, whereas only moments ago, were full of a happy and an outgoing look. Suddenly her thoughts were drifted to Ikuto. What he said to her scared her, and that was how her confusion was taking place inside of her. She doesn't know what had made him to confess like that. All that stuff that flew out of his mouth. To her, it was embarrassing. She was wondering if he was embarrassed by what he said as well. But when he mentioned that Tadase wasn't the right guy for her, it made her speechless. She was mad that he had brought it up, not trusting her decision on who to date...What was he thinking? But at the same time, it made her think. For the first time in their love nest, she really thought about the relationship she and Tadase share.

Was it strong as she had Tadase say it was? Was she missing the bigger picture? Is Ikuto only messing with her head? Yeah, that must be it. There was no other explanation for it. Before he came along everything was fine. Her heart pound every time she thought and looked at Tadase. Moments when his kisses felt like fire instead of happiness when she thinks of Ikuto—which is wrong under her circumstances. When Ikuto and her text each other that night, all she could think of was him and how open he was to her. It was a strange atmosphere she had taken on. Just days ago he wanted to get rid of her, and destroy her relationship with Tadase. Now it seems like he wants to befriend her. But with everything that's going on, confusion is interrupting the small part in her that's screaming out the truth. And what's the truth? That she had taken on a liking for him? That she could somewhat get to know why he acts like he does?

These questions have been swarming in her head for a while. These questions are leading to confusion whenever her thoughts are about him. These questions of decision making isn't going through her mind right. There is something wrong about these questions she's asking herself. It's missing a point to the answers she wants...

A sudden knock had interrupted her thoughts and brought her out of her world. The music she barely listened to stopped, as she turned around to face the person near her door. Before she had time to turn around, the reflection that gave off her image showed who it was standing before her room. She had almost caught her breath between her throat. Didn't she just speak to him not long ago about the milk carton business?

She turned around on her bed, watching him as he entered her room. "Hello again," Her voice was somewhat cheery then the tone she used before. Her only reason was she didn't want to argue with Ikuto, even if he pulled a stunt like that with the milk. Being alive and content seemed like the best way to go with him. "Did you want anything?"

Ikuto shook his head, softly and quickly. "I just came by to talk,"

"That seems like the only thing we've been doing lately," But nevertheless, she smiled and moved over for him to sit down.

Ikuto smirked, something she was waiting for when she said what she said then. "Of course, I wouldn't want to touch you yet," Amu rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you take out the yet, It's never going to happen," Still she patted a spot on her right. "If you want to talk, come on then. I don't have all day,"

He came closer with each stride long and sharp. When he did sit down, he turned his body to face her. She saw clearly what was featured on him and the scent that radiated off from him. Did all boys smell like that? Tadase smells somewhat different, almost too clean. Ikuto's scent smelt rough, like his body was producing it. But she did smell a hint of soap. She wandered if it was natural. If it was, she would admit that is sexy. Oh my God, she thought, I'm turning into a scent pervert!

Ikuto was almost thinking something similar. The scent which gave off a good texture and flavour on her was seeping inside of his nose. The smell was hitting him so hard, he was sure he could make out the ingredients that made it. It was a perfect amount of coconut and strawberries.

"I figured you'd say something like that," he lay on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling above him, trying to distant him away from her scent that was driving him crazy. "So like, our relationship isn't like any other brother and sister-in-laws am I right," his words didn't finish in a tone of a question.

Amu gave Ikuto a sharp look as her heart gave a painful tight tug. "In-laws...Do you see a ring on my finger Ikuto?"

Ikuto didn't need to look twice as she waved her left promise finger in front of his face. He gave her a small cheeky grin. "Sorry, that must have gotten a reaction inside. The point is this relationship between us isn't going right. We need to talk more, and not flirting, even though I know how much you like to flirt with me," he saw the resistance it took her to not kill him then and there. It only encouraged him to talk more.

"You say it as if we _are _in a relationship. Last time I remembered, I was dating your brother and not his dog,"

He rolled his eyes. "If you're going to say something like that, at least compare me with a cat!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Cats are always sly and sneaky. If I want to compare you with something, it'd be anything but a cat. You're exactly like one," She quickly gave him a one over look. "It's pretty scary,"

The words that came out next became relaxed, almost too relaxed. It was anything but Ikuto's usual tone. "And that's what I came here to talk about. I want to know more about you," she looked at him, eyes deceiving her, but ears not . "What you like," he slid a bit closer to where Amu was. "What is scary for you," the sigh he got was as sharp as her intake for breath. He stopped moving."Do I scare you?"

"No," she mumbled.

"That's something—"

"I'm scared of what you do," she interrupted with some sort of control she spoke with. "If I was scared of you, I wouldn't still be here,"

"Well, it's still something," He moved back to gaze up at the ceiling. There was a thick amount of silence hanging in the air. It would have been a perfect moment for Amu to crawl to him and spread her fingers along his torso, pouting to want his attention, and maybe—even though it was hard to resist—kiss for a few seconds, to ease this hunger he's got for her. But, as though reality slapped him hard on the face, it was never bound to happen.

Unless he does something about it.

"So," Ikuto was the one to break the silence. "Are you going to go school tomorrow?"

She nodded. "I need to get back soon anyways. I don't want to not go to school anymore. I need the learning and education if I want to succeed into what I want to do,"

Hearing this, Ikuto got up and placed his hands behind him, supporting him with enough effort. If it meant anything, it was to see her face when she tells him.

"And what's that?"

"Huh?"

"Your career. What is it that you want to succeed in at?"

Amu tried to stop a smile from reaching the corner of her mouth, however, the effect was useless. If it was in Tadase's case, he'd smile after her 'I want to go back to school' thing, and move on to another topic. Mostly about him. She doesn't mind, but in some way, she wished she had the opportunity to brag about it once in a while. Although, they both know what they want, which means if they were to go to College, they wouldn't be together. But hearing how Ikuto wanted to know more than that, it made her surprised and totally stunned to hear someone that wanted to learn so much about her.

"A uh, doctor," She bit her lip, which was a sign of nervousness. That sounded like a lie.

Ikuto saw this as well. "No you don't. Tell me the truth. What is it that you want to succeed in at?"

She looked at him, wondering if he could accept something as low as this. "A teacher," she finally said. And what joy did that bring her. She began to smile after saying that. It felt good to let the truth get out of her.

Ikuto couldn't help but stare at her smile. When was the last time she smiled around him? Even though it's only been three days they lived together, her smile had been seen for everyone in the family except for him. "What type of teacher?"

Amu cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Instead, Ikuto pushed her down on the bed with him, earning a sock gasp and a small amount of laughter. Soon that laughter became louder, as so did Ikuto's. Amu hit his arm, earning a small pout from Ikuto which soon turned into chuckling.

"Don't do that ever again!"

"You didn't seem to mind it," Amu giggled a laughter.

"I know, but it doesn't mean it didn't scare the hell out of me,"

They both went quiet after that, calming themselves from that small mischief Ikuto pulled out. As they looked up at the ceiling that lay perfectly in their eyesight, it was funny to believe they were looking up at it together. Amu wasn't the one to complain all the time, and right now it showed how much patience she had with Ikuto. She moved her head to the side and watched him stare at the ceiling above them.

"A sports teacher," She whispered. Ikuto removed his eyes from the ceiling and turned them to face Amu's honey orbs. She gently laughed out of embarrassment after seeing his face. "Is it crazy?"

Ikuto shook his head and grinned. "I think if it's you, nothing is too crazy to believe,"

Shocked to hear this from a guy who wanted nothing to do with her just two days ago, was beyond something she could comprehend with. Since when did his answer made her giddy inside? Something like that was never said from Tadase's lips. But then again, he didn't understand how much a music teacher would mean to her. If anything, he'd answer with a 'yes it is crazy! A sports teacher is nothing compared to a doctors standards. What happened to becoming a doctor?' and blah-blah-blah. To imagine something like that coming from her boyfriend was sad. Too sad. But she knew that he wasn't like that. He was brilliant and sweet and caring and also supportive.

Then why does it sound like she was trying to convince herself?

Ikuto saw the change in her expression; the way her eyes squinted in thought, and the way her mouth opened as though she wanted to say something. Her cheeks was touched with a light dash of blush, but a more darker colour than the average embarrassment of such. He wanted to reach out for her cheek against his fingers, just to see how hot they felt against his touch. Crazy enough, but not even close. Her lips were perfectly opened for a kiss, maybe more than just a peck.

He hadn't realize what he was doing until Amu sat up with a surprising intake of breath. He sighed, cursing himself for wanted such a thing. He was so close into getting what he wanted.

"Sneaky Ikuto," She muttered underneath her breath. It made Ikuto purr at that comment.

"Persistent Amu," He said a little louder.

"You're as sly as a feline," She got up from her sitting position and walked around on the left side of the bed, before she jumped on it, barely missing Ikuto. Fortunately Ikuto didn't seem to mind. To him, it was pure fun.

His head was now turned to the left."Touché,"

Amu gave him a weird smile. "Yeah, what you said," Which earned a shake from Ikuto.

The silence was left hanging in the air once more. Being close together, they felt the warmth of friendly companionship seeping in. It wasn't like they were best friends, let alone friends, but maybe some sort of acquaintances where they respect each other. On the contrary, the thought of being only friends with Amu made Ikuto feel like he had no chance of getting her.

Utau said he could use blackmail. Of course, he had to come up with something in order for blackmail to be accepted into this situation. Three very long days is only the start. There was so many more months ahead of them before Amu and Tadase finish their final year of school. Even so, a month from today—If he didn't step up now—he'll take her permanently. Nothing of the sort of flirting can be acceptable. A bet is a bet. Add blackmailing to it, and you get a winner. That's what I need to do, Ikuto thought. I need to be on top for as long as I need to be.

"You know..." They both said at the same time.

"Uh, you first," Ikuto insisted.

"I would have thought you would be doing something stupid by now. You know, the perv type of stupid," She began laughing silently to herself. "How wrong was I. I know it's the third day we knew each other, but to be honest, you change fast,"

Ikuto's eyes widened. Had he changed in just three days? Was it that obvious, even to someone who barely knew him his whole life? He doesn't feel like he changed much, considering he is trying to be patient and less of an ass towards Amu. If it were anybody else, his attitude wouldn't be different at all. Maybe it was just because he was becoming a man, like Aruto said in the kitchen. Who knew what was effecting him to become less of a boy. He was only nineteen for crying out loud! How was he supposed to know when he becomes a man? Does he have to sign some papers and the next day show the world what he's become? Questions doesn't give him answers he needs.

"What were you going to say?"

Out of his daze moment, Ikuto turned his head back to Amu's and looked. He looked at the way her long, silky pink hair carved her face, as some laid on her body, with ever so slowly movements, did they fall on the opposite side of herself. Her hands sat on her upper stomach with slim fingers, and perfectly natural long nails, entwined. Her patient breathing was as silent than Ikuto thought breathing could be. However, as his eyes flew gently back to her honey orbs, her breathing became with difficulty, and it stayed that way until she broke the contact.

Clearing his voice, he answered. "Uh I was going to say that I work as a music teacher," Amu's eyes looked surprised, but it didn't look back to Ikuto's sapphire ones, which where—as intense, but harmless—looking at her face, wanting to make her stare at him in the same atmosphere he was trying to build. "I don't work at a school, but a couple of blocks away there is a house for the homeless kids. I play music with them until late in the afternoon," Somehow, it was hard to imagine Ikuto as some sort of generous person. Cold as anyone else might think, but he hasn't been showing any of those qualities here.

"Oh, that's sweet," She could just die at how cold she sounded. She didn't have anything towards the children he played music too, but trying to think of a carefree and polite Ikuto? It was like saying she wasn't falling in the direction of a liking towards him.

On second thought, that metaphor didn't need to be said.

Ikuto bit inside of his lip. She was making it seem as though he was born as a buy guy, therefore, should be acting like a bad guy wherever he went. A tug inside of him was the only thing that reminded him how hurt he felt. It shouldn't bother him too much, he was used to the doubts he gets from people. "Actually, as much as your voice tells otherwise, it _is _true," He turned back on his back. "A day before you came, I was teaching these kids how to hold a violin. I don't think I told you, but I can play violin. Sorry for the short notice,"

"It's ok. Keep going," She insisted.

"Well I was teaching them how to play. This one kid however, got the best of me. As he held onto that instrument, it was like his world was changed into a brighter picture. He told me before I left how much he missed his father playing the piano, and the missed feeling of his mothers hands as she sang him to sleep,"

"How did you feel when he told you that?" Amu's voice gently asked out.

He took a glance back at her direction. A tiny smile appearing on the corner of his lips as he saw interest in her eyes. "You want to know how I feel? Hmm. That's pretty bold of you to be asking," He glimpsed a short confusion around her eyebrows, before they lifted back to their normal stance.

"Well, when it's towards ones feelings, the feeling you must have gotten would be raw to the heart," Her eyes shifted a bit to the side. "At least, that's what I know from experience. I-I don't know about you, but well..." her lips shut tight as she saw no response coming from Ikuto. At times like these, she wants to crawl in a hole and hide forever. She knows it. He might as well know it as well. She wants his attention tonight. She's doing whatever she can do to make him see _her _right now, a personal familiarity she wanted to have at this time of day. Something about him taking his time to know her got her hard. When was the last time Tadase took his time off to get to know her just a little more as she would liked him too?

Ikuto was on the edge with his patience. His fingers were itching to touch her skin. She probably doesn't know the effect it's causing him. Why should she realize it? It was his own complex to deal with. But as she dared to slither her way closer to his side, his guard was dropping in a danger zone.

"You say that," He mumbled to her comment, "As if that's just what we're feeling..." He swallowed, having a hard time doing so as her knees touched his.

"Isn't it? Am I the only one that is seeing that right now?" Her hair hit his cheek. The gap between them was coming closer. "Please don't think of this as something bad, Ikuto," His mind was blank. What was she saying? "I am not going to be doing something that will hurt Tadase, nor do I want you to feel like I'm a slut," She shut her eyes before opening and locking them with Ikuto's sapphire ones. "It's just," her body hit with his, as warmth was seeping through her body. The temperature suddenly went cold. The weather didn't say anything about being cold today.

"It's just?" His voice low and thoughtful.

"Promise me you won't tell Tadase this," He nodded, eyes not betraying the promise. She breathed in, taking a moment to herself before sitting up. Missing the heat between them, Ikuto followed suit and waited. "It seems like I've been a bother to him. I know three days isn't a huge deal, but since we live together and we don't have our own space, theoretically," Her hands fondled each other, not sure how to say her thoughts into words. "I just feel like he doesn't love me the way he expressed it before this um, happening,"

Ikuto wanted to yell he knew why. Oh he knew for a long time. He doesn't have to be reminded again and again why he is always hiding himself, how he tries to picture her future with a helpless mind, but in fact, he is picturing a future with someone else. He wasn't stupid. Utau wasn't stupid. In fact, why would Aruto be accepting his assistance with Ikuto to get Amu? Everything pieces together in his mind. If only Amu knew the story from the start.

Should he tell her though?

"Have you ever thought about your love nest with each other?" Ikuto asked, wanting to say something.

Amu's head turned with a startle. Exact words she used when she was thinking to herself. "And if I said I did?"

He shrugged. "Shouldn't you be discussing it with him? I mean, what you're saying, you sound pretty confused," Amu could just cry at his sudden words. Ikuto put a finger under her chin, making her catch her eyes with his. "Relationships are difficult Amu. There are always obstacles in the way, and you need to overcome those obstacles in order to have a clear mind," Ikuto's eyes drifted down to her lips and back up again. "But, if you're still not getting through them, and your mind is all messed up, you need to reconsider things,"

"What kind of things?" She spoke softly through one breath.

"Things that would involve moving on and looking for something better," His tone hushed as well as he gently brought himself closer.

Swallowing, she muttered quickly before her mind went blank. "Something better? You say it as if my choices are blinding me from reality,"

Ikuto gave her a sturdy look. "It is," Before he locked lips with her own.

He kissed her deeply, harshly, having the chance he has got, to make the beast inside of him calm down.

It would be a lie if Amu said she was startled. In fact, she was loving this kiss. Why can't this chemistry be contradicted with Ikuto instead of Tadase? She always loved the way he held her in his arms and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, making her blush every so often. She wanted her old life back, without the complications with other people. But, as Ikuto continued to kiss her, she was starting to think having complications with other people wasn't such a bad thought.

Her hand went up to touch the arm that laid on Amu's leg. She was in a world where everything was ok. The life she always wanted filtered her mind like a moving frame, each picture clearly describing what she wanted deep in her heart. There was her family who were being crazy on a Saturday morning, eating pancakes outside on her backyard patio. Then there was her old friends; Yaya and Kairi, waving at the gate of her old school so they could walk together inside. Of course there was Tadase, showing his love and patients as he waited at the front door to pick her up on their very first date. Another frame showed of Tadase as he asked her to be his girlfriend, and also, their first kiss of a new couple. Soon, her following frames consisted of times with Tadase and the places she went with him. Times where they got on each other's nerves, but quickly apologizing that same day. Other times where she sat with him in his car, talking about whatever was heard on the radio. It was only the last frame, did she see someone new for the first time. Their expression was like they were staring at her, closely, warily and lovingly, like their whole world was revolved around her and her alone. It was from that expression, and that look alone, did she wake up from her sudden dreams.

Ikuto licked Amu's lower lip, begging for entry. He felt her mouth slowly opening up, allowing him to taste her in a blitz of heaven. Apart from the fact she closed them tight before his tongue made his way inside of her. Instead of that passion she shared while making out, she didn't feel the mere energy she had before he laid a kiss on her. It was wrong to kiss someone who wasn't dating her, particularly since the person she is dating is in the other room. The word 'slut' chimed in her head. The agony of it all pushed her to the extent where Ikuto was shoved off of her and landed on the floor in a matter of seconds.

Her fingers touched her lips as though they were burned. Ikuto's lips, however, felt like an angel was sent from heaven to come down and plant him his desire. Only, breaking the contact a little early then wanted.

Panting, Ikuto got up from the ground and stared at the girl looking down as though she was ashamed. "What happened?"

"I didn't feel like I was doing the right thing,"

"You were perfectly fine to me," Ikuto exclaimed in a matter of shock.

"That's the problem," Her words started to babble. "I-I mean, I was _kissing _you!"

Ikuto ruffled his hair. "Well, I would have called that making out but, yeah we were kissing,"

Amu looked at him like he was the one that was crazy. "And you think that's _ok_? While I have a _boyfriend_?"

He looked at her, focusing his eyes deep into hers. "Um, yes?"

For the first time in her life did she ever wanted to kick someone out of their own house. "Why in the hell would you think that? What about _your_ girlfriend?"

He cocked his head to the side, wandering if she lost her head while he was roaming her body. "Who?"

"You know the one you said 'love you too' three nights ago?" Ikuto lifted a brow. "The first night we met?" His eyes lifted up while mumbling a very long 'oh'.

He started laughing. "That wasn't my girlfriend. She was one of the little orphaned girl that wanted to call me to say she was adopted that,"

Amu stopped talking, refusing her mouth to open and say more ridiculous things that would have sounded like she was jealous. Which, of course, she wasn't. Rambling on about girlfriends and boyfriends were giving her more of a nausea feeling. It wasn't as though those words made her want to hide, but it was more of guilt and betrayal that made her nausea.

"We kissed," She whispered all of a sudden.

"Uh I know. We already covered that part not so long ago,"

"But I mean, I promised myself we wouldn't kiss anymore. Like no more. I mean zero percent not anymore. As in, I would die if I kissed you again—"

"You're still alive, which is something because if you died I would be screwed,"

Amu shook her head, her hair following additionally. "But _we_ kissed. Again. _You_ kissed _me_, then _I _kissed _you_ back, which meant we _both_ did a crime! And it's not only going to screw me up, but it's also going to screw—"

She got cut off with harsh lips smacking onto hers. Her eyes were opened as she watched and felt being kissed _again_ by Ikuto. It was short but rough, just enough to shut her off completely.

"You talk too much," He said after he pulled back. "And might I add you didn't stop me when I was leaning to do so. In fact, you forced me to do it,"

Amu didn't know what to say. "How could you—"

A knock interrupted her. "Amu, it's your turn to shower!" Utau called from behind the door.

"Thanks!" She called back. Then she looked at Ikuto. "I don't want to have another situation like this again. But," she looked down, a small smile spreading across her face. "It was nice talking to you. And listening to you,"

Ikuto nodded. "Same goes. If you need to talk to me again, I'm just next door," Amu gave him a cruel look. He held up his hands for defence. "Just talking, I promise," She calmed down an inch.

"Ok," she said happily. "You can go now. I got to get ready for a shower before dinner," As Amu got off the bed, Ikuto took himself to her door.

"See ya then," he said over his shoulder.

"Sure," She replied.

"Have a great shower!"

"I will," Why did it feel like he was dragging?

"Don't take all the hot water," He turned the knob as he sang it out.

"I won't!" She was definitely loosing her patients.

"Oh and Amu?" Ikuto turned before leaving the door.

She sighed harshly. "What?"

Ikuto only grinned. "You're not a slut. You're just confused," Then he left.


	8. Ch 8: After Showers

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**A/N: IMPORTANT: Ok so if I do write that 'important' sign, then I hope you guys can get to read it, cause it's important. Anyways, I'm getting kind of worried about this story. I love writing this, very, very much. However, due to the way I write, you can tell it's very detailed, almost too detailed. Please, I need to make sure everyone is ok with it and actually reads the long paragraphs. To be honest, I think I'm dragging and it's kind of boring you out.**

**Oh my God I hope I'm not boring you guys out! Just a reminder, AMUTO MOMENTS heading your way in this chapter. Review guys if it's possible, I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions! Cheers!**

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

Amu stepped out of the shower, feeling the cool breeze against her skin and the miniature water drops—played like ice crystals—fell from her body as the steamy hot water died from the tap. She had a moment where her whole body felt relaxed and calmed, as if the world outside of her mind was just as right and perfect as this. She had a vague thought somewhere in the back of her mind, that it was like home, and the moment she stepped out of the bathroom, she would be home with a smile on her mother's, father's and sister's face.

Only— as thoughts shattered into tiny pieces—it wasn't true. As she stepped out of the bathroom, a yellow towel wrapping around her figure, she saw the way it had only became a thought. Reality can really suck by the time you're out of your comfort zone, Amu considered to herself.

She walked her way to her room, wishing she had brought her clothes with her than leaving it on her bed like she usually does at home. As she quietly walked her way back, she was spotted by Tadase making his way out of his bedroom.

Stopping in their own tracks, both stared at each other with almost frightened eyes. If it weren't for that small blush on either cheeks, it would have seemed like they were doing something sneaky behind the other person's back.

"I-I-I left my clothes..." Amu started.

Tadase looked away, cursing the way his head was thinking so sexually around Amu. "I-It's fine. Don't get cold ok? I'll turn on the heater to help you," He shyly smiled as Amu sweetly returned that smile.

"Thank you Tadase-kun," Before she opened the door to her room.

He waited until she proceeded to walk into her bedroom before making his progress towards the bathroom, locking the door as he did so. Too bad his shower didn't work at this point of time.

She really didn't know what got into her or how she had managed to thought of something like that, but before she had closed her door, she swore she heard a voice—a females voice—not so far away from her room. She was never one to move on and forget what was heard or seen, so as curiosity killed the cat, she stepped right back outside in the hallway, door closed behind her shut, as she waited, patiently, quietly, to hear that voice again. Somehow, the silence didn't feel right with the atmosphere, as though what she heard was true and the silence was trying to hide the nature of the noise.

Mistaken for something else, she sighed and commenced going back inside her room.

Except for the fact that it was locked shut from letting her enter. And not only worse, actually much worse, Amu screamed into her head, her towel caught in the process!

Trying frequently to pull on the towel, she twisted the knob, like it was the key into opening up the door. How the hell did she lock herself out? She remembered turning back around to shut the door and locking it like she always remembers back at home...

God dammit! If only she could have yelled it out for someone, anyone as a matter of fact, to come help her. She yelled again and again in her head, as cursing words she would never say in front of her mother, started to dimly fade until there was nothing else but the word 'help' screaming into her mind. Why out of all the things that could possible go wrong in her life, did this has to occur? She prayed that she could get out before anyone spotted her, mostly Tadase.

Footsteps were heard from the stairs. She closed her eyes and silently prayed a 'thank you' to the Man upstairs, only to regret such a thing as the person stepped out into clearing.

She wouldn't have known from the look of her expression if he was embarrassed or embarrassed for her. As he stood there, eyes wide opened from the position she was taking, he could have sworn to see a look of relief but terrified expressed on her face. If only he could see her like that every time of night.

Amu didn't know why his face was looking like that. She had thought he'd seen less than a towel on a girl before. Breaking the contact of sapphire with honey gold, she began jiggling the knob and pulling on the towel again. She started grunting as the effort was starting to not work. "It would be nice if you didn't stand there with your hand covering your face and help me already!"

Ikuto made no move yet, to scared to come even closer. Wait, what's this all of a sudden? He'd seen girls in way more creative positions before. Heck, he has sex with girls more approachable positions then that before. So what was the difference with Amu? If he ever came across this situation before with some hot model doing this on purpose, he would have been turned on. Holly shit, he _is _turned on!

"Ikuto! Hmm, come on can you hurry up and come faster? I don't want to get sick God dammit! Ugh," Amu was on the verge of tears. What happened moments ago seemed loose to time. She thought he had the respect of helping innocent people like her right? Well it just seems wrong that he couldn't help with a situation like this.

Ikuto could swore to anything right now that he heard exactly what it was that she said to him, _Ikuto! Hmm,_ _come on can you hurry up and come faster..._

No way! She was too innocent to say something like that. If she had already slept with him then yeah, of course he could believe something like that. But no, she just had to be innocent tonight. With caution, Ikuto walked over to where Amu stood, trying to open the door but at the same time, ripping the towel from it. He saw how much pressure she was pulling it, as well as the hold on the knob. Sighing he reached towards the doors handle, wrapping his slender fingers around Amu's cold ones. He was so near her, so very close that she could smell him.

Still having fingers being held on tightly, Ikuto's fingers turned the knob and pushed, creating an extra small amount of room to pull on the towel. As he enlaced his fingers on top of Amu's hand, he pulled the towel with as little effort as possible. It wasn't 'till later that the towel was freed.

Both stood there, trying to measure what happened. Amu's door locked. Ikuto next to Amu. Amu's towel stuck. Ikuto's fingers lacing with hers. Amu's mind going fuzzy. Ikuto's breath hitching ever so slightly.

Being the first one awakened, Ikuto took the towel from Amu's grasp and as he turned away, quickly wrapped it around her, showing only her neck and head. "Are you satisfied?" He asked, his tone rather different.

Coming back from a cloudy state, Amu nodded, remembering how she used a tone rather similar after kissing him the first night. "Y-yeah," She grabbed the towel from his grip and re-wrapped it around her body, facing the other way as she did so. "T-thanks," she muttered.

Ikuto turned away as she fixed her towel, already blushing madly as he was. "You locked yourself out," he stated.

This earned Amu to relaxed the slightest. She turned around and shyly grinned. "Yeah. I don't know how but I did,"

"You're such a moron," who knows what I might have done to you, he added in his mind. He heard a pout and turned to see Amu sulking with her lip hanging out.

"Don't be mean. Besides right now, I am freezing my ass off," she envied Tadase for a slight second due to the fact that he was in the warm shower.

Ikuto looked at Amu's face, all the way to her toes. The towel only stopped at the centre of her thighs, causing the towel to look more like a dress. But even if it were a dress, it was pretty cold to be wearing one. Sighing and ruffling his hair, he took one of Amu's cold hands into his warm one and pulled her to his room. "Let's go,"

"'Kay," she replied. Goosebumps portrayed on her arms to her back. The feeling of Ikuto's hand in hers was sensational. The heat felt so incredible, she would have used him as a heater if they were dating. Well, he would definitely be staying in the room while she changed. Wait, even that sounded weird. Ok, if his heat was Tadase's and they got married, she would have Tadase stay in the room for her heater. Yeah, that sounded somewhat right.

Ikuto turned on the lights in his room, as he pushed Amu inside, closing the door as he made it in himself. Heading towards his closet, he said, "What bra size are you?"

Shocked by his question, she bit her lip and adjusted the towel. "U-um why?"

"So I can give you the right bra size," He didn't take his eyes off from his closet, searching for something to fit Amu. He found a buttoned up t-shirt and a pair of shorts, but then decided against it.

Confused, she muttered, "Ten-B," she felt weird saying that to him. Actually, she would have been weirder telling someone who works at a clothes shop.

Ikuto found what he was looking for. Well, maybe not exactly. He picked up two of them and turned around to face Amu. "Well, I got Eight-C and Twelve-A. Pick,"

Amu just stared at Ikuto. "Where in the hell did you get them?" Thoughts came blasting in her head. How many girls has he had sex with in this room? Let alone undergarments that was left behind?

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Just grab one and use it. If you want you can keep it. I've got more where that came from," Even though she isn't showing it, Amu felt like vomiting her guts out. Still, if she didn't wear anything underneath a shirt—not only will she get cold—her breasts would be showing.

She took the Eight-C. "The blue one," she whispered.

Ikuto couldn't help but smirk. "That one is my favourite. I have to admit Amu, you have great taste when it comes to colours," but she didn't hear him. She had another thing running around in her head.

Already guessing, Ikuto nodded. "Oh right, girls wear thongs," He turned around, just missing a state of shocked looks and quiet strings of swear words coming from Amu.

"Underwear. I wear underwear Ikuto,"

He turned around, a playful look of confusion written on his face. "Panties, thongs, underwear, women's bottoms, undergarments, they are all the same," He went back to finding Amu's 'underwear'. Then he shot up. "Oh on second thought, panties are hotter to wear so, hmm I'll see if I got a spare," He gave Amu a quick wink.

Sighing she shook her head, "You do that. I'll be putting the bra on," Wait, she didn't need to tell him that. Well, on second thought she did. She turned herself around and prepared to put the bra on, getting ready to shift the towel off of her body, but then thought against it. Maybe she shouldn't be changing in Ikuto's room. To anyone else, it would have looked like they finished having 'fun' and trying to find the clothes Ikuto had thrown around in the room. Although, it would be pretty weird if anyone had that type of imaginary thought, Amu told herself. Going against it, she sat on Ikuto's bed waiting for underwear.

Ikuto got up and held a pair in his hand. "Just your luck, light blue," He checked the size. "This one is size nine. What's yours?"

"Size ten," she replied.

Ikuto slowly nodded his head. "Not bad. Thanks for telling me," He tossed the undies to her. Amu caught them.

Then her head began to think. "Wait, why did you wanted to know?"

He shrugged. "Did you wanted to wear something smaller?" But she knew that he knew that wasn't the case. So she gave him a look. Then he broke down to a smirk. "Just so you know, I'm six inches long,"

Amu blushed but fought to show the evidence on her face. "I don't want to know,"

"Too bad, I already told you,"

"Whatever," She got up and faced the wall. "Can you turn off the lights so I can get dressed?"

"Awe, but that means I won't be able to see you change," Ikuto pouted, walking up behind her and tugging on the towel. "I can get you warm while you change. Your body must be really cold in just that towel,"

She was glad he couldn't see her face. "Yeah I'm cold. But I'll get warm in no time if you turn off the lights so I can get dressed," His fingers started tracing Amu's bare back where the towel hanged off, edges of her wet hair creating tiny water drops down his hand. Shivers started to coat her body as tingles danced around Ikuto's fingertips. "Y-you're going to make me even colder," She gasped out as his other hand traced patterns on her back. The mixture of hot and cold temperatures sent their own shivers around Ikuto's body. He was vaguely aware of how much Goosebumps displayed on her back. The little bumps only showed how much her body was craving for warmth.

He stepped closer to her back.

Amu could surely feel the heat coming off of Ikuto. He might have only had a shirt on, but his body was way warmer than Amu's was this very moment. Some droplets of water from her long hair ran down her back, causing a slight intake of breath from the girl. Her eyes closed as Ikuto wiped the droplets away with his hand, making her sigh from his warm touch.

Ikuto felt certain that Amu was enjoying his touches on her back. Just from that sigh did he realized that no man had ever touched Amu's skin better than him. In fact, he was so certain, not even Tadase had ever done this to her before. It made him feel proud, almost delightful to know he was the first to touch her like this. If only he could extend it...

If touches could make you react, then Amu was definitely reacting. She was desperate to fall asleep while he knead her back with his fingers. Her head was pressed to the wall by the time he started to rub high around her neck, her hair falling around her face, making the water soak into the carpet. It was pure ecstasy. She couldn't think for more than two seconds, to know what kind of position she might have been in, or what look Ikuto might have displayed on his face. It didn't all matter. She never felt this relaxed in a while. A very long while.

Suddenly, a warmer touch—maybe lips—started pecking at her neck. She thought she moaned in the silence, but was too lost in the moment. Her fingers were entwined together—her bra and underwear in one hand—between her chest where her towel was gathered. Although she was fairly aware what was happening, her mind was too blank. The light kisses on her skin didn't help making her mind any clearer. Out of the blue, her towel was slipping from her grasp. If it wasn't for the heat radiating off her back, she would have woken up. But as the towel slid down to the end of her hips, she didn't awoke. If anything, it made her smile dreamily, as more massages was taking place.

Ikuto's body was pressed right up to hers, the towel holding up barely, as he leaned against himself on her. While his lips brushed her skin softly, his fingers grazed her skin on her hips, towards the front of her stomach. Her stomach had a strong feeling, like she had abs or something. It gave him a sort of satisfaction. Her body was intoxicating in his touch. Her skin was smooth and raw. He was glad his body was warm. It made Amu's cold skin feel perfect against his. Every time his fingers stroked the same spot, it became warmer. He wanted to make her skin go on fire, a pleasurable desire he wanted to make as his hands trailed up her body. He felt the shape of her chest in the palm of his hand. God did it fit perfectly well in his. He was tempted to massage them too, wanting to hear the sound of pleasure sigh through her lips. Her hair tickled his hand, but he didn't move away.

Oh was he tempted. His mind couldn't think straight with all the thoughts of doing things with Amu. And just thinking about images of them in his bed, rolling around in each other's embrace, was all it took for him to go hard. He bit down on Amu's neck—accidently in his case—and instantly regretted it. He heard her squirm slightly underneath him, and decided to calm the bite down with his breath and a kiss. But he knew the damage it had caused to her. Soon there would be a hickey placed on the upper side of her neck, clear as crystal. It would be even worse because of the heat and pressure he took in the bite. Letting go of her breast, he places his hands on either side of her hips and drew her near him, kissing and licking the spot where he bite. He heard her moan in a dreamy condition, a smile displaying on her lips. He thought it looked adorable. But it was even more adorable when he saw she was asleep. He smiled. His touches, so light as a feathers kiss, made her fell asleep.

Letting the towel drop to the ground, he picked her up in a bridal style form, and carried her to his bed, her naked body pressing closely to his, trying to get more heat at the front of her body. Letting her drop on his blankets, he took her underwear and gently slide it on through her legs. It was almost a little tight on her, but it will do. Next, he took the bra off of her. This is going to be difficult, Ikuto thought.

Then an idea popped into his head. He sat her up, just enough to squeeze through with his legs on either side of her. With her back laying against his chest, he began to put the bra on her. It was a little bit more difficult then thought. It took some of his will power to not touch her. It was like a temptation test for him. He couldn't take advantage of her when she was asleep. That would be the lowest thing he would ever had done. He was glad he finished clasping the bra. All he needed to do next was put her shirt on.

A groan came from the girls lips. Ikuto's body went frozen as he closed his eyes. If she woke up in this position, what would her thoughts be? Someone who purposely made her fall asleep so they could take advantage on her? Or someone who was caring enough to not make her sick, but still went ahead and touch her body. Whether it was now or never, she would soon notice the hickey on her neck.

She wriggled in his space, turning so that the side of her was pressing deeply into his chest. She wasn't aware of it—the position, the touches, the setting of time. Her mind was only consistent of Tadase's touches on her skin, the kisses he tendered on her neck, and the body sharing. It never occurred to her that Ikuto did all of those things. No, her heart was still stolen from him, and until they break up, he will always have her heart.

Ikuto smoothed Amu's luscious wet pink hair, feeling the damp area on his shirt where she leaned her head on. He didn't worry about that, he was concerned at how he was going to keep Amu warm. Dinner didn't start until two hours, and Utau left after Amu went in her shower, so accessing her room is a no go. Tadase is still in the bloody shower doing God only knows what, and his parents, well...Ikuto shuddered at the thought. Basically, he and Amu were not going to get interrupted for quite some time.

"Hmm..." He heard her mumble. He tried not to laugh at her sleep talking. Her hands wrapped themselves around herself, but her body was pressed deeply inside of Ikuto's shelter. He gently rubbed her arms, trying to keep the heat secured around her. If he moved right now, and got some clothes for her, he would wake her up. But if he didn't move, she would get sick—and kill him when she wakes up from the position. So getting her off of him was the best way to go.

Lifting her upper body, he moved his right leg towards his left leg, so it seemed like Amu was sleeping on his lap. As he lift her higher and moved away from her she started to whine. He began to hush her. "Shh, it's ok it's ok," He whispered. Her hands reached up and scrunched the shirt in her hand, not wanting to be left alone. She didn't want to be left alone. But as Ikuto kept telling her it was going to be ok, she relaxed and drifted into a deeper sleep. She knows that voice, her mind told her. It felt relaxing knowing someone was there with her, like there will always be someone with her no matter where she went, or how far she would travel.

Finally managing to get off, he head for his PJ's instead, feeling the cotton material between his fingers as warmth began seeping in. Getting the pants first, he placed them on her, gently not wanting to wake her up. After that was accomplished, he grabbed his buttoned cotton shirt and began lifting her up. The process went smoothly, as each arm went through the thick armholes. Her head was resting on his arm so it was easier for him to put the clothes on. But even after when he finished, he lingered.

Her face looked as if it was enchanted, like she was in a faraway place outside of this world. Her breathing was soft and gentle as a smile itched up on the corner of her mouth. For a moment, he wandered what she was thinking.

No, he told himself. I will not kiss her. I will not kiss her. She doesn't want to wake up screaming. I don't want her waking up and punching me in the face.

Ikuto breathed in and out as he placed Amu back where she was, lying on his bed, covering her up with the bed sheet. He was glad he didn't do his bed today.

Good, he thought. Now walk away and don't come back until dinner. Just walk...walk. Walking away towards the door. Not tempted to kiss her. Nope, so not tempted to kiss her. But the problem was with Ikuto, he never listens to his head. And where he stood right now—an inch to where the door knob was—he was surprised he had make it that far. Maybe he could pretend that he did kiss her and then walk out of the door...pretending that he kissed her.

"Oh fuck it," He rushed towards her, lifting her head with his hands and planted a long, lingering kiss on her lips, tasting her breath as she breath buffed out. He laid her back down, not bothering to see her face, before turning off the lights and making his exit out of his room. "Shit," he muttered. "I'm so whipped," Even though a tingling feeling was left upon his lips, he knew he was close into loosing himself completely.

Inside of Ikuto's room laid a girl whose heart was pounding through her chest and breathing hitched up like a wheezing sort of noise. She couldn't believe what just happened. The moment when she seemed to wake up, was the second that she received a kiss planted on her lips. She was glad her mind was still blurry then, or else she would have said his name while they were in that lip lock. She didn't need other gut feelings to know it was Ikuto. Like Tadase's, she seemed to know his kisses, even if she were unconscious.

"Far out," she said angrily. "He's got to stop doing that, or else..." Or else? Or else what? Or else she was going to scream at him so he gets the message she doesn't want to be touched by him? Or was it the other way around?

Shaking her head, she stretched as she took in her surroundings. She wondered why she didn't yell when he began to touch her body or when he started to dress her in warm clothes. "Probably to see if he would take advantage on me," she convinced herself, knowing full well that even if her and Ikuto are friends, he'd do anything to have sex with her.

But why would he want to have sex with me? Amu thought. Is it because I'm forbidden to him? Forbidden things are way sweeter than anything else. He probably never has a girl turn him down before. But then why so persistent in getting me? Yet, he had sex with other girls including Utau...

"Ugh! So fucking frustrating!" She grabbed her hair and shook it like crazy. She couldn't fit the pieces together, couldn't understand why he was still persistent. And yet, just now, he kissed her. "Who would do that?" No, who does that? Wanting to have sex with them but now and again kisses them tenderly and sweetly...gently and passionate—wow step back Amu...

I so need a life right now! She thought. Lying back down in bed, she fixed the sheets around herself, getting lost within its warmth. "I wish Tadase could be this sweet," before she dozed off to sleep.

**.::. Skippy.::.**

She could have sworn the bed got warmer by the time light rays touched her eyes. Maybe because it was sunny outside or something, but she couldn't remember being sunny when she fell back asleep. Did she dream it all up? Wait a second, it could have been a dream in the beginning. It would have saved some of her troubles from her confusion she gotten before drifting off. But that wasn't the point. The point was she dreamed the whole thing up, not even that kiss was real.

Suddenly there was movement in the bed. Wait, movement? She thought. Turning her head, she saw lying on top of the covers, clothes and everything—thank God—Ikuto.

Hang on, why was Ikuto in _her _room? The room she crashed in her dream was Ikuto's, well she was sure it was Ikuto's. She didn't have blue coloured walls or a King sized bed. And yet, as she sat up and adjusted her eyes, she saw everything that wasn't hers.

Including the clothes she's wearing.

Checking the time that sat on _Ikuto's _bedside table, she gasped at what she saw. 8:40am. She groaned and slammed back into the bed. Crap, not only did she sleep without dinner, but now she was late on her first day of a new school. Holly shit, and not even Ikuto—who just happened to be waking up—said anything to her.

As Ikuto stretched from the awaking, Amu was trying to keep a really hard time not bashing the crap out of him. Instead, she forced out a smile and looked over at him. "Morning Ikuto!" She said rather too cheery.

Startled, he turned his head and grinned. "Glad to see you're finally awake Amu,"

She forced a laugh as she slapped him on the arm...hard. "Oh you, you're so funny! Ha-ha-ha!"

Ikuto only chuckled. "Glad you think so," He then sat up and stretched.

"Yeah," Amu replied. "Listen, now that both of us are up and ready to start a fresh day and that Utau and Tadase are probably already there, I would really be _honoured _if you can drive me to school," Oh God, why must she ask this Human being of all human beings?

Ikuto gave me a puzzled look. "I would however, your bedroom door is locked, and I don't want to be the one paying for it if I had to smash it down. So sorry, you're gonna have to skip school today,"

For once in her life, she Amu ever felt let down. "Oh," Her voice was shattered in different tones. "I see. I guess becoming that sports teacher is really impossible now,"

Ikuto scooted over to her, a-not-so-but-worried expression showing on his face. "Amu, there is always tomorrow,"

Then she looked up at him, her eyes somewhat larger, and honey-orbs looking so glossy in its texture. "I can see why you say that, knowing everything has worked out fine for you. But Ikuto," She sniffed and tightened her hold on the blankets. "Becoming a teacher would need a perfect amount of attendance records, and not failing a single grade. How am I supposed to complete that knowing I lost a day of school?"

She got him, and both parties could see that. Oh did she have him good. Look at the way he's starting at her, so full of remorse and sympathy. For a few seconds, she thought she saw a change in the way his mind was thinking, like maybe saying 'quickly get ready' sort of thing. But it was only for a few seconds before his eyes adjusted into that all too familiar look; the smirk.

"Ok, I can see how badly you want to be a teacher and knowing that if you don't have the education then you won't learn anything," He sighed dramatically before jumping off the bed and headed for the hallway. Smiling to herself, she got out of bed and followed him. She saw him facing her door.

"Please don't tell me..." she said, but before she could finish, he kicked the door opened. All Amu did was stand there, mouth wide.

Ikuto breathed out a huff and grinned. "I'll get someone to fix that, now that I must pay for it. Right now, get dress and meet me at the front so we can go,"

Amu gave Ikuto a curious look. "We are going to my school yes?"

Ikuto smirked. "Yeah, you can say that."

**Is Ikuto really taking Amu to school? Review to know what happens next!**


	9. Ch 9: Ikuto's On Amu's Rador

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and thank you for reviewing guys!**

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

She came down stairs fifteen minutes later, wearing the appropriate school clothes for the day. Her shoes were polished as her skirt stopped above the knee, seeing how high Utau's skirt was. Her books were prepared in her bag as her schedule was printed off while she enrolled yesterday. Her fringe was pulled back but her hair was left down, over her shoulders. She looked like a teenage student. She doubt she could act serious though.

Ikuto waited by the door as promised, eyes shooting up as he saw Amu walking up to him with a smile on her face. She wore a smile he had never seen before. He felt like smiling back, but held it against himself. He wondered briefly over her neck, where her hickey was hiding underneath her hair. I guess she hasn't spotted it yet, Ikuto thought.

"Ok, so the blazer is a little bit smaller around my upper body, but other than that," she spun around and landed in a pose. "What 'ya think?"

Ikuto observed. "It's ok. Not really your style but, it's the school rules," Amu pouted and flicked her hair over her shoulders, accidently revealing the hickey. Ikuto almost jumped at how noticeable it was now; The bruise was the size of his thumb, but the redness around it made it twice as noticeable.

"Even Utau could have given me a better response then that," She then started playing with her hair, pulling it back away from her face. It was then that Ikuto flinched. He cannot let a girl be walking around, hair tied up, with a hickey on her neck.

Walking up to her, he snatched her hands away from her hair. "Hey! That was a bit..." She stopped herself short as Ikuto reached for her hair and gently moved it back over her shoulders, playing with the stands closest to her neck.

"Wear your hair like that, it's the only thing that's gonna keep the guys from thinking you're a goody-two shoes,"

She glared at him. "What's wrong being a goody-two shoes?"

He bit the inside of his mouth. "Didn't you say you wanted to be a sports teacher? You have got to learn to take control in what you say and do. But, you need to learn the appropriate way in presenting yourself,"

Amu was so desperate in rolling her eyes. "Sports teachers get sweaty. I don't think my looks will matter at that point,"

He looked at her like she was stupid. "Are you stupid? Women who sweat produce their own natural produce, with only a hint of fragment they use in the morning before they go to work. Why do you think you see on T.V shows how students are attracted to their teachers,"

"Are _you_ stupid? I have a boyfriend, who by the way, loves me no matter what my scent is. And no offence _Mr. Tsukiyomi_ , but tutoring me about hygiene isn't something you should worry about. Besides, I'm not going to fall for _any_ teachers whatsoever! So like," she looked passed him where the morning sunshine leaked in. "Can we step up, I so don't wanna be late,"

Ikuto was going to comment on that, with everything that she said, but decided he wasn't going to win in the end anyways. She had a point...in a way. But falling for teachers? Hello! A sign is pointing to Ikuto right at this very point. Although, she hasn't fallen in love with him.

Yet.

He nodded as he closed the door behind them and headed for his car. They went inside the garage to see a silver Volvo with an almost clear reflection on the cars' pant job. She bit her lip, wondering if she could even allow herself getting in there. Ikuto didn't hesitate walking towards his car, already putting his seat belt on. Swallowing, Amu headed over to the passenger seat.

When she got in, her butt felt comfy as if she was sinking deep in the fabric. She turned her head towards Ikuto, watching at how focused he was. His eyes were squinted in thought as he adjusted the mirrors, as well as his seat. He made sure his seatbelt was properly settled in before checking Amu's as well. He paid an extra three seconds on her seatbelt particularity, pulling on it harder to see if it clicked. Satisfied, he turned on his car with a thick roar coming to life.

Putting the engine into D, the car started moving onto the road with Ikuto being careful as he steered the wheel, looking into mirrors, and sometimes without Amu knowing, stare at her.

As the silence hung in the air throughout the drive, both of them unaware of each other's gazes. Amu stared at Ikuto through the prevision of her eyesight, glancing at his posture and the way he looked around to see if cars were coming by. And when she finished, she would turn her head the opposite direction and watch with a blurry vision, as houses and trees fly pass.

Just as soon as her head turns, Ikuto glanced his way to Amu, watching her frame and her face, as though she were in a deep thought. His eyes would skim to her hickey, wondering what her reaction might be if she ever found out. With small amount of effort, he turned around, watching the road as it neared her school.

Amu let out a comforting breath as she saw her school coming into view. She could have sworn Ikuto wouldn't take her to where she asks, let alone come near her school. She held her bag ready, fixing her hair and her shirt, questioning if her looks were good enough to be seen from her peers. She was a transfer student going to wander around her way into a fresh new life. She hope she can make friends, at least friendly acquaintances.

Ikuto slowed down the car, coming to a stop around the corner of the school, not too far away from the gates. He watched as Amu hurried to unbuckle her seatbelt while gripping her school bag tighter. His eyes still lingered to her neck, as if it was calling to him to say something. Ikuto felt like the suspect with that thing glowing from her. It was going to eat him alive knowing that he could have stopped her from embarrassing herself, or presenting herself to a different voice.

His throat felt dry, and his hands began to sweat around the steering wheel. He was such a weakling. If it were any other girl, he would have left the thought not a second later. But why Amu? She had this special affect on him that wanted to make him think twice about his actions. It was a stupid affect in his depart. He was definitely losing his touch around women.

It was only when Amu opened the door that Ikuto came to his senses. He reached out across her body, and slammed the door with a slam, lingering there with Amu in a shocked and confused state. Her hands were held up against her, like you would when you want to show someone you mean no harm or in fact, do not want to be touched. Her body was pressed tightly against the chair, wanting to itch away from Ikuto's touch.

"Look in the mirror," Ikuto groaned out, throat so dry as before that it was hard for him to say a word, "and tell me if you still want to go to school." As he leaned away to his seat, he felt himself calming down slowly.

Amu on the other hand, was picking up her breathing. What the hell was that supposed to mean? But she did it anyways. She reached out to get a mirror and scanned herself. Her hair to her eyes, to her ears, her nose, her lips, her neck—

That was when she gasped. There, right in perfect sight was a bruise bigger than anything she had seen, with red blotches circling it. Her hand went to her mouth, disbelieving the sight she was seeing. How did she not see this before, it is so noticeable?

Then her eyes snapped to Ikuto's. How the hell did he knew? "What the heck? What did you do?" Her radar was beeping really high, already suspecting Ikuto had something to do with it, and with a guilty conscience written across his face, she was right.

"Ikuto—"

"Tadase did that to you. I didn't know how or why, but I saw him kissing you on my bed when I let you rest," Her breathing was cut into different patterns. No...Tadase wouldn't be this type of person would he? After so many make outs they've done, he never claimed her as his own. In a way, it was beautiful. However, it was just disturbing.

Amu looked closely in Ikuto's eyes, searching for anything that would have count as a lie. But she saw the seriousness look he gave her, the eyes that wanted her to see the truth. Those sapphire eyes she stared back were nothing but bright and daring. It was the first time during her stay did she find his eyes telling some sort of truth. Her lie raider was slowly easing away.

"No, he wouldn't...couldn't," She muttered, breaking the staring first. Her cheeks felt a little warm to her, the temperature lifting high. "He isn't that type of guy—"

"You don't know anything about him do you?"

"I.." What was she supposed to say? I know him better than you? No, that would have made the situation more worse. Ikuto knows Tadase ever since he was born. Unlike Amu, she only knew him for five months. "Well I know he wouldn't force me to do something I don't want."

Ikuto gave Amu a hardened look. "You are seriously a dumb bimbo." He ranked his fingers through his hair, making Amu stare with amazement. "Whatever," he sighed, starting the engine again. "Either go to school or stay. Which one is it?"

"I," Amu said confidently, "am going to stay, just so I won't embarrass myself or Tadase," she looked at him with a glare, as he looked at her with a smirk. "No other reason, ok?"

Ikuto shrugged and pulled into drive, as Amu fiddled with her seat belt until it clicked. "Sure there isn't." Ikuto whispered, glad Amu couldn't hear as his words drowned from the noise.

"So where are we going?" Her head turned to look at Ikuto, wondering what he was thinking as he concentrated on the road. "You have a destination in mind?"

"Can you ever shut up?" He replied with a question. Amu pouted and flicked her hair. If it were in other circumstances, Ikuto would have thought she was flirting. Although, he didn't say she might have been.

"It's just a question, God." The scenery blurred as Ikuto sped away. Amu couldn't even tell what she was passing, or the people who were walking, however, she did see buildings and old houses. She smiled a little as she thought of a house similar to what she saw, where she would one day live; maybe a cottage with flowers growing from the front garden, and a tire swing in her forever wild backyard, filed with trees and an escape into the forest.

It would have been the perfect house and maze for her, especially in the summer's heat. An imagine of the one that will forever spend the rest of their life with her, flashed before her eyes. She could see the smile he would give her, as he chases her around a tree. The laughter and happiness she saw as he pushed her on a tire swing. His eyes would be glistering with joy and love as they watch their children run around, and know that their life was right before their eyes. She would look up at the man who loves her, and kiss him with delight, knowing they were meant to be. She could smell his scent and touch his silky hair between her fingers when night has come and they act on their love. Sapphire eyes would be pierced into her honey orbs, with only love flickering in their gaze. Everything would be just—

Wait a minute, Amu screamed into her head as she jumped out of her thoughts. Sapphire eyes? As in...Ikuto's eyes? Her eyes widened with shock and utter embarrassment. All this time, she thought of _him_?

A push on her shoulder made her snap out. She turned with confused eyes to Ikuto. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "I said we're here. Jeesh, you were lost in your own little world. What were you thinking about huh? Something perverted?"

Amu could only swallow her throat and skimmer his face. There was no way she'd tell him what had floated in her mind. No bloody way! Her eyes then shot to his lips, as they parted to breathe. How wonderful did she felt when his kiss made her smile...in her thoughts. A blush appeared on her cheeks, but she didn't move. She just sat there, looking at his lips.

Ikuto watched as Amu's face turned pink and as her eyes stared at his lips. It tingled, as she looked. Did she wanted to kiss him? Could he even try? He found a smirk forming.

"You want a kiss Amu?" It was just to tease, just to see her face when she realized she was staring. It was only for that purpose. Then why was he so desperate for her to say yes? Her lips were just as tempting, but he didn't stare at them like she does...does he?

He leaned closer to her side, watching as her face did nothing as me moved. As he stopped halfway across the car, he swallowing and breathed out, "do you want a kiss Amu?"

Say yes, his brain thought. Say no, a different voice called out. He was stuck between his desire and what would only call an illusion. Of course, this wasn't real, it couldn't be. Amu wasn't one to stare like the way she is now, and somehow, he wondered what's happening through her mind. Why was she staring at his lips.

"Ikuto's kiss..." she whispered, her breath sweetly blew onto him, evaporating him in her scent. He breathed in, as if trying to see if he was still breathing. Luckily, he was.

"You drive me so crazy," he whispered back. He saw her lean forward towards him, moving her head to the side. During their kisses, he has not seen her take the lead before. It made him smile as their heads leaned closer to each other. Their noses touched but they didn't move any closer.

Ikuto had pulled back, almost as reluctantly as he did. There was no way he was going to kiss her when she was in her world. What was she thinking, was running through his mind again and again.

Amu snapped out of her gaze just as her dreamy boy moved away from her. She didn't see the face in her mind, but lips that she had felt she had kissed before. They were enchanting and she wanted more. Her vision of her future with the man she loved had the same lips as her dreamy boy.

Or was it a dream?

Amu blinked up to see Ikuto staring at her like she was retarded. A blush appeared on her face as she tried to make an excuse. Did she say anything? Had she called someone's name by accident? Oh God, did she call out Ikuto's name? Well if she did, he wouldn't be looking like he was now...totally and unbelievably shocked.

"Umm..." she muttered.

"And just what were you daydreaming about?" Ikuto smirked when her blush went thicker. "Me perhaps?"

Amu left her blush and gave him a scowl. "Ugh, you wish."

Believe me, he thought, I don't need to. Ikuto unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door, walking around to open Amu's as he looked at the place he stopped.

"Where are we?" Amu asked in wander, looking up at a house that was twice as big than the average house hold, not to mention it was a two story house.

"This," he closed the door behind Amu, leaving her bag inside, "is where I play my music."

Amu looked back at Ikuto. "And why are you taking me to where you play music for the kids?" But Ikuto only smiled.

"Because," I want to, he thought the last part. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her towards the house to where the kids were waiting.

"Don't get me wrong, I love kids but, why today?" They both stopped in front of the door, waiting patiently for someone to open it after Ikuto had knocked. Ikuto didn't answer Amu, because he didn't need to.

A woman around her thirties with light blond hair, came out with a smile on her face. "Ikuto-san, you're here," Ikuto nodded and smiled at the woman, a true pure smile Amu had never seen before. The woman then danced her eyes on Amu, smiling even more, "and is this your girlfriend Ikuto-san?"

Amu blushed. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days. "No—"

"She's just a friend coming to see me play for the kids. I told some of the children that they were having a guest today as I played my music for them."

The woman smiled even more and moved aside. "By all means, come in come in! The kids are up in the play room waiting for you and your friend."

Ikuto walked inside the house, tugging Amu as he did so while holding her hand tightly in his. After pulling away from the kiss, he just felt the need to feel her touch in his. "Thank you Eru-san."

Amu kept quiet through the walk upstairs, hearing noises appearing clear and clear. It wasn't long until she came in a room with kids smiling in their wake. Some were sitting down laughing, while others walked around the room with toys in their hand...

"Look it's Ikuto-niisan!" One kid yelled, holding up a little red car. The others noticed this and smiled, running up to Ikuto with big hugs.

Amu stood by the door, watching with amazement how attached the kids were to him. Ikuto even laughed—a real laugh mind you—at some of them. He lifted up one kid and smiled up at him, while the little kid smiled down at him too.

Suddenly, Amu remembered a conversation Ikuto was talking to her about; the kid that missed his mother and father. She smiled a little and continued to watch Ikuto handling the children, asking them if they were well and so on. Until a little girl tugged on Amu's skirt.

Smiling, Amu kneeled down until she was about the same height as the girl. "What's your name sweetie?" Her voice was lighter and friendlier, something she does when she talks to little kids. She had a darker shade of pink for her hair, and pink for the eyes. She wore a smile that Amu wanted to scream 'awe' too.

"Ran," the girl answered with a smile. "What's your name Mrs. Ikuto?"

Amu swallowed harshly, trying to calm herself down as the girl named Ran addressed her as 'Mrs. Ikuto.' "My name is Amu." She held out her hand to Ran, and shook it very gently as the girl giggled.

"You're really pretty Amu-neechan!" Amu smiled. "Ikuto-niisan is lucky to have a wife like you." She blinked once, twice, just to see if Ran was joking. Apparently not.

"Uh, I'm not niisan's—"

"Niisan! Your wife is very pretty!" This had caused eyes to look at Amu for the first time. Ikuto's eyes held that amusement in his stare, as he chuckled at Ran's statement.

"You're very right Ran, she is very pretty." He looked down at the kids before looking back to Amu, who slowly got up from crouching and formed a blush on her cheeks. "Kids, this is Hinamori Amu-neechan, and she's going to be your music singer."

Amu glared at Ikuto while kids burst out cheering. All Ikuto gave Amu was a shrug and a smirk. She knew he was going to give her a hard time today.

How does she know? Her annoying radar was telling her so.

**Read and Review!**


	10. Ch 10: You Don't Know Me

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

"Then, Cinderella and her prince lived happily ever after." Amu closed the book and smiled at the children. It was nap time, so while Ikuto played some soft lullaby music Amu decided to read then some fairytale stories. So far, she has read Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella. There were only a couple of kids who were still awake, while the rest dozed off from the first two stories.

Ikuto was still playing his music when Amu reached down to tuck a child's blanket closer to his body. As she patted his hair, she felt a tug from her sleeve. Turning, she saw the little boy, Yoru (Ikuto's favourite) smile innocently up at her. As she scooted closer, the hold on Amu's sleeve loosened.

"Yes Yoru?" Amu whispered, not wanting to wake the kids near her.

"Thank you for ready us the story Amu-neechan." He gave Amu a tired smile.

She smiled in return and patted his head. "You're welcome." She then helped him get comfy on his pillow. It felt nice and heart warming to be able to assist with something like this. It has been ages since she's been content, and just doing this reminded her of her times with her baby sister Ami.

As she tucked the blanket, she notices a wrinkled photo lying underneath the pillow. Taking it out, she pointed to the people displayed in the photo. "Do you know who these people are, Yoru?"

Yoru nodded sleepily. "My mama," he pointed to a woman with short brown hair, "and papa," he pointed to a man with hair that almost looks like black, but more blue than ever. Gently smiling, she put the photo next to Yoru.

"Neechan," Amu smiled. "Do you think mama and papa would come back for me?" Oh, Amu thought. How was she going to explain that?

Amu rubbed his cheek softly as his eyes started to slowly close. "I'm sure," she whispered in return.

She stood up and headed over to where Ikuto was, as the ever slow movement of his hand told her that the lullaby was ending. His face was in a different place, a content and peaceful world, when he had opened his eyes, she could see how far away he was. It was a peaceful expression she had seen him wear.

"The kids asleep?" He whispered. Amu nodded and then turned to look at the sleeping children. Yoru was fast asleep, and the little girl Ran, was huddled up next to her friends, a smile on her face. Everything seemed innocent at that moment; the brightness and peacefulness it had given Amu was so thick, she let a smile embrace her.

Ikuto watched as Amu gazed at the little children in awe, wondering how she felt at that time. He bit his lip as he remembered the little girl in the car accident; she was just as innocent. He took away an innocent.

Clearing his voice, Ikuto tapped Amu's shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

Amu's eyes lifted to Ikuto's sapphire ones. "Where are we going?" she whispered.

"Don't we need to get you home? School ends around three remember? It's already quarter past five."

"Wow that long?" Ikuto nodded before turning around to put his violin back in its case. Amu gave the children one more look before walking towards the door, a smile spreading across her features.

Amu waited in the car as Ikuto emerged from the building, his violin nowhere to be found with him. Amu squinted her eyes in confusion but let the thought drift from her. It must be safer here than at home.

Ikuto sat on the driver's side, breathing in calmly as he did so. He was in a better mood than he had ever been with the kids before. They all seemed to love her in a very motherly figure. Of course, he thought, they never had a proper mother in their lives.

"You were good today," Ikuto suddenly spoke, turning his head to look at Amu's proud face. "They all seemed to love you."

Amu gently laughed out of embarrassment. "When you have practice with your baby siblings, you tend to know what they want." Ikuto bit his lip.

"What was your sister like?"

She turned in surprised. Ikuto was asking her about her baby sister? Her family? She wanted to cry and smile but then it would have seemed weird. Someone had asked her about her family and how she felt about it, even if it was someone she wasn't comfortable talking about her feelings with.

She closed her eyes and pictured her sister Ami. "She was annoying and wanted so much attention, but when she had that attention, she would do amazing things." She opened them and stared at Ikuto. "She loved to sing and be so happy. Usually when we go out, she'd ask me to pick her outfit for her. Of course, my taste in clothes was different from what she wanted, so we fought a lot on that."

A sob was rising in her throat as she saw Ikuto's thumb tracing away tears that spilled out from her eyes. Oh no how embarrassing, Amu thought. Probably thinks I'm a weakling.

"I'm sorry for your loses Amu. Whoever had taken their lives must be feeling like crap right now."

A surprising laugh came from Amu. "Whoever killed my family do not feel like crap or else they would be at my feet apologizing until the day I turn fifty."

Ikuto swallowed a lump in throat as he continued to listen. The words she used were strong and full of emotion, and yet it held that sympathy that he didn't quite understand. Nevertheless, she talked with hatred for the person, like venom seeping out with every word she took. She sounds like she wouldn't forgive them at all.

Wouldn't forgive_ me_.

"But here's the thing, even though you might think I'm crazy but, if they didn't hit and run and instead went my house telling them about what they did, I would have cried until I made a pool of tears at my feet and accept their apology. I would have forever hate their guts but, if that's how life is, what am I to do about it? At least they had the guts to come and tell me."

Shock replaced the questions Ikuto wanted to say. She would of forgave him? Was it that easy to do such a thing? She was a fragile girl who does not know the killer of an accidental hit and run chase was sitting right next to her! What would happen if she had found out this minute? Would she come to hate him or give out a little bit of forgiveness. Amu was a tricky person to understand with. She was so utterly confusing at times, it made his head spin like crazy. She was the only one that could make him like this.

"Don't be so naive there Amu," Ikuto's eyes stared off in distance, working himself off so Amu wouldn't see how her words were giving him chills down his spine. "Saying that stuff shows how weak and venerable you are to those who can take away your happiness. Take me for an example," both of their eyes turned to each other, sapphire and honey orbs. "You know I can take away your happiness if I wanted to—"

"Then why don't you?" Her voice was calm, a challenge he thought. It would have seemed like she was joking around, but looking into her eyes, she was far from teasing playfully. "I've already lost what's important to me, Tadase seems to drift farer with each second ticked. Who knows, I might be cheated on without me realizing it." Ikuto gulped down his dry throat and looked sadly into her eyes.

"Don't say something as stupid—"

"It's not stupid if it means such a great deal to me."

"Then calm down and stop talking to me like I don't know anything."

"That's just it Ikuto. You don't know anything about me!"

"Yes I do! Do I have to remind you all the little things your boyfriend talks about? God is it annoying. Every fucking sentence has you in it. It was like he was trying to show off something amazing. I can tell you're something special when he talked about you, but really Amu? You cannot tell me that I don't know you by that!"

Amu stared at him, her eyes wide in shock. She remembered the first time meeting him how he told her about the conversations Tadase talks about.He didn't tell her anything else about it, but he did gave her a fair amount on what he'd been talking about.

All of a sudden, it was like a flashback when Amu had a confrontation with Ikuto in the bathroom...

_"Can you just stop acting like you know me? You don't FYI!"_

_"Oh so we're text talking huh? Ok BTW, I __know__ so many things about you because whenever Tadase comes home all he talks about is you," he stepped closer "Every," and closer. "Little," even closer "Detail," he was overtaking her height by now. "About you,"_

Amu closed her eyes, breathing in before attempting herself further. "No, that doesn't prove anything Ikuto."

"It gives me an understanding of you."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it fucking does!"

"No it fucking doesn't!" Heavy breathing formed from both people. Amu's voice, sharpened to a scream was now cut into a whisper of wretchedness . "How can you say something like that if you do know everything about me Ikuto? You hardly know anything about me and what I was like before _this _happened. You cannot just look at someone in the eye and know their whole story. It takes time for that to happen." She twirled a lock of her hair and pushed it aside. "Like you said, you just begin to understand me."

Silence poured between them while Amu tried to calm down her thoughts. Why had she exploded like that was unanswerable to her. Ikuto was trying to purposely make her upset again to prove a point. It only makes sense why. Her mind was driving faster than the passing cars that went by.

"You're right," he suddenly said. "I don't know everything about you. And yeah, so I don't know what happened before the tragic thing in your life happened," he paused to stare intensely at her. Amu caught her breath when he continued. "But I do know what you don't want to happen." He reached out and fixed a stray of pink hair out of her eyes. "And I promise, I won't let you get hurt like that ever again Amu."

His voice was stiff but strong, but most of all, promising. She might as well take this lightly, for she knows that it unlikely to happen. His tone was serious, and it scared her for a minute there or two. That might as well be a start to a confession!

Wait, Ikuto confessing?

Amu suddenly laughed at the thought, and at Ikuto. Was he for real? Protect her from getting hurt again huh?

"Thanks Ikuto, you made me feel just a bit better..." She laughed again before continuing, staring into his confused sapphire eyes. "I'm s-sorry. It's just hard to believe a guy like you can protect me from getting hurt. No offence Tsukiyomi, but that's a boyfriends job, and if you notice or not, _you're not my boyfriend_."

Speechless. Utterly speechless. He just basically told her he liked her and all she said was _that's a boyfriends job_? Bitting his lip and turning back towards his car, engine roaring to life, he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Oh Amu, you make me want to do stupid things sometimes."

Amu rolled her eyes, smiling. "Don't say something as dense as that. It's bad luck."

Ikuto smirked, his hands getting ready to drive off onto the streets. "You don't know me Hinamori. Whatever I say is a beneficial factor for me." He then drove home, leaving small tire tracks in its wake.

**So much fluff! Yeah it's the shortest chapter I've ever done so far. I just wanted to update so I can get down to the almost fun part of the story. Don't forget to review guys, I'll continue this story I promise (: **

**If you want to ask me any questions about this story, I am available for the answers. **


	11. Ch 11: Who are you?

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

Amu was glad to be at school for some reason, even if she was a transfer to begin with. Avoiding Ikuto was definitely top list at the moment for her, ever since they came home late yesterday. During dinner, he'd stare at her. After showering he'd watch her walk in her room. When saying goodnight to the family even, he would watch her like a dog that looks over at its toy. Which makes sense because she felt like a toy around him. Nothing he does shows how much he is willing to toss away their neutral acquaintance for each other, and start to become friends.

Well no, she thought. Ever since yesterday he's become more of a stalker than acquaintances. Sure enough, it was better than enemies, but it could be improved by a whole different level. She knows that for sure.

Her classes were like back home, but the time factor was a different story altogether. There was more lunch time than classes.

_Two hours at recess and three at lunch? How much does this school think we need for our breaks?_

However, as the next day passed, she began to understand why.

On her second day of school, Amu had seven assignments that were due next week during homeroom. The moment the teacher had walked through those doors for first period, she instantly began talking about three assignments. And they were all but different.

Sports however, seemed to be easier than the rest. Of course, her favourite subject was sports, so why not enjoy the freedom? But that wasn't the only reason. There were no exams, no tests, no homework or theory lessons based on this topic, other than prac that ran through the whole day on Wednesday's and Friday's.

Her walk back to the Tsukiyomi's house felt a lot quicker then would she would have liked. Utau and Tadase had to stay back to complete a partner assignment that was supposed to be due in homeroom. However, with almost half of their class unable to finish it within that due date, their teacher extended it until closing time.

The sun was pretty hot, gently burning the naked skin. A light coat of sweat drizzled onto her skin, almost in an icky feeling she wanted to get rid of. The socks probably stink and she was in a need of a desperate shower. She hoped she could shower without the disturbance of Ikuto's content gaze.

As Amu rounded the corner of the street, she stopped mid walk and almost tripped at the sight in front of her. She could feel the unwanted confusion and something that could almost be realized as horror. She had to take a look back to realize this was the street the house was built in. Because even when the sun was hot, and a perfect day to wash a car, she didn't actually think a bunch of girls in bikinis would be lounging around on the doorstep, squealing.

She must be enduring too much sun, because she swore she saw Ikuto along with them, exposed chest and jeans and a hose in hand. The girls were all crowding around him, pushing out their bikini bra and sticking their assets in the air, as if to say the world can kiss it. One girl in particular with a pair of purple bikini's that didn't exactly cover much, began tracing her hands all over Ikuto's body.

A mix of emotions began clouding her mind. What type of feeling does she begin to describe? Horror was out of the question and she didn't feel embarrassed at what she saw. No, it was anger, betrayal and jealousy. Unexplainable to understand how she was feeling like this, but she couldn't deny that it was there.

Her body moved with her heart in control, the mind totally confused as to what to say or do. Her footsteps didn't make much nose and neither acknowledged her presence. Well, one sapphire eye hottie did, along with a pissed off looking purple bikini girl.

"Ugh, who invited the school kid? She's like, too young to even be walking around these streets." She fluttered her manicured fingernails with an almost disgusted look. "Run along little power-puff girl.

"Alisha," Ikuto said, eying the girl cautiously. "Don't be mean to my brother's girlfriend." That didn't change the look on Alisha's face however. She continued her scowl. "Amu," Ikuto purred, taking all of his attention to her. "You're early from school." She could count there were five girls in total, and the look they were giving were not very friendly.

She stopped a few feet away from the group, but if she only too one more step, she'd be close enough to slap one of the girls or two for Ikuto. "It's four o'clock."

"Exactly, too early to be home. Aren't you supposed to go somewhere or something?"

"Utau and Tadase are staying back. There was nothing for me to do at school around this time of day," she exclaimed, feeling annoyed by the second. The smirk that was printed on his face irritated her to the point where if looks could kill, he'd be drop dead to the dirt.

He sighed as though she was the one annoying him and flicked his wrist. "Whatever. Can you go and make me a drink? An ice coffee would do the trick." The girls giggled along beside him.

Amu only stood her ground, trying and failing to stand up strong. She sculled herself in the head for even trying to attempt being the one in control. She folded her arms as the heat began to get suddenly stronger. "No. Do it yourself."

The girls ohed at the sudden backchat. "What a rebel," a blonde said.

Ikuto rolled his eyes, but there was something about it Amu found that was off. "Fine. Go inside and do your homework or something." He gave a wink to one of the giggling girls. "I'm quite busy here and I don't want some kid interrupting me."

She could feel something shattering inside of her and almost gasped at the impact. This was not the Ikuto she hung out on Monday. This seemed to be the one she first met. The one that kissed her and blackmailed her to do all sorts of things. Just only recently did she start to grow fond of him. But now? It almost sounded like he didn't even know her.

Small pricks of tears began dancing on her eyes, but she didn't force them away. One of the girls, a red head in fact, spotted her tears and awed in her fake sympathy voice. "Naw Ikuto. Look what you did. You made the little girl cry."

"Ohmigod, it's true! Ikuto you are so bad."

"What a kid! But isn't she adorable like that?"

"I don't know why she's crying. He didn't say anything mean."

All of their words felt like a stab in the gut, over and over with every word they spoke. Her tears became thicker and a sob was rising in her chest. Her eyes however, locked only with Ikuto's. A smirk was still plastered around his mouth, his eyes digging into her soul as though exposing her to the world. More of her tears slid down her cheeks, and the sob she tried to force down stumbled back up. She sniffed once as her lip trembled, but never once did her expression quiver.

As she stood there getting laughed at for what felt like ages, Ikuto's expression slowly trembled, almost losing the smirk that felt snugly upon his face. His eyes became softer but the cold expression was still there, still burning her. Oh she wanted to wipe off that smirk. And with the very last power of her will she had, she did.

Two steps was all it took to get up close and personal in his bubble. She swung with all she had, as a slapping sound with wet and hot skin collided. The giggling stopped and so did the water that ran from the hose. Everything silenced on the front lawn of the house. All except Amu's cries.

She yelled in his face that didn't seem loud enough for her. "Who are you!" Those three words pulsed in Ikuto's mind, but she didn't stop there. "What have you done to the Ikuto I knew?" She broke off into a run before anything else happened, she nudged past him and slammed her way inside the house.

Ikuto stood there, fists clenched until the knuckles were white, teeth gritting until he felt like they were going to break, covered by a firm line of pressed lips. His eyes felt cold but at the same time, loose and weak to the point where something was going to release from them. The sting on his cheek was nothing compared to the breaking sound of his heart. Painfully priceless.

Alisha stepped forward and placed a hand on Ikuto's shoulder, his body going ridged under her unexpected touch. "Ikuto?"

He only faced away. "Leave. All of you." His voice was emotionless, deep but filled with emptiness. He knew better then to yell at them. The restraint in his voice was heard clear and crystal to their ears, as each girl walked away.

All except Alisha.

"Alisha," Ikuto muttered, refraining from running inside the house. "Please. Just go home."

But she just stood there, confusion written on her baby skin face. "So, who is the Ikuto she knew?" Ikuto didn't bother to answer any more questions. "It seemed like to me that acting like a jerk wasn't exactly how you and her became friends." If Ikuto could get surprised, his face didn't show it. "Well acquaintances anyways."

"What's your point?"

Alisha just scoffed at his brush off. "You changed jackass. The second the girls and I say hello to you, you hesitated and actually tell us to go home. I mean, fine, it's cool to brush us off. But the second that girl came into view—yes, I wasn't just ogling your pretty face—you became the playboy we all knew and used." She flicked her dark hair over her shoulders and began walking away. "Go make up with her already. It's pitiful just to watch you suffer like this."

This time, Ikuto's head jerked up and Alisha's retreating figure. He scoffed to himself and thought, since when were eighteen year olds mature?

"Oh yeah," Alisha called back. "I'm having my nineteenth party next week. You're invited and so is the kid."

"Amu," he whispered to no one in particular. "Her name is Amu."

**A/N: Umm, hi? It's been...ages really. I cannot tell you how deeply sorry I am for neglecting my work and losing you guys. This year is so messed up, I tell ya. Christmas is in two days so busy, busy, busy time! So I guess it's all up to you if you want to stick around and find out what's going to happen.**

**Oh yeah, Vampheart9123 (those who know her) says she will post the next chapter today, if not tomorrow. Yeah I agree, we're a family of lateness. Honestly, it doesn't change. **

**Short chapter, I know. But I had to update something. Next chapter will definitely be longer!**

**Review if you want. The choice is yours really. **


	12. Ch 12: Forgive and Date

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**Next chapter is here! Enjoy guys! Sad announcement at the end of the chapter for those who know VampHeart9123.**

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

"I don't see why you even bothering apologize. I see how everything is now."

"It's not what you think," Ikuto replied, grabbing a can of sprite out of the fridge. The moment he walked inside the house, Amu began throwing everything she could get her hands on, in his face. He didn't try to stop her, in fact, he let her do it while repeating sorry again and again.

Amu's patients with Ikuto were finally slipping. She knew his reason was to impress the girls, but to call her a little kid and talk to her like everything between them was like a joke, set her insides boiling. _It's not fair_, she thought. _When he's messing me up like this._ She looked up at Ikuto as he leaned on the counter, looking at his can instead of drinking it. _I wish he could tell me the way he feels, so I can just prepare myself and walk away._

He promised her she won't get hurt again. Where was his promise?

"What is it then?" She asked, holding her cheeks on her knuckles while she sat on the table.

Ikuto just groaned. How was he supposed to tell her how shy he was when she walked towards the house or the way his heart jumped dramatically, not knowing how to handle it? If she ever found out his feelings for her, he's lose her completely.

"It's just," Ikuto mumbled, getting off the counter towards Amu. "That I was being a dump jerk, like always." He brought up a smirk but then dropped it. Sighing, he grabbed a chair, turned it around and sat on it, making his body face hers. Then he mumbled, "Would you have done the same with guys in boxes?"

Amu sharply replied. "No." Her eyes turned and locked with his. "I have a boyfriend mind you, so there is no reason for me to want and flirt around with boys."

"What happens if you didn't have a boyfriend? Would you then?"

Amu's expression slowly slipped as a her cheeks began to go slowly warm, nothing compared to the heat, but warm enough to tell the difference from her body. "I can't say for sure when I have Tadase."

Ikuto once again sighed._ This is harder than I thought_, he spoke in his mind. He grabbed one of Amu's hand in his, ignoring her attempts to let go and entwined their fingers together. His eyes stared in hers as she looked only at their hands, lifted in the air between them.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice a little shaky.

"I promise you this right now." Amu looked at Ikuto now, and gasped in a little shock at his serious face and intense sapphire eyes. "I'm going to do whatever it takes for you to open your eyes."

Amu scoffed. "I had enough of your promises, Ikuto. You don't seem to want to keep them."

Ikuto turned his head to the side, analysing her face with a now softer expression. He turned their hands around to each side, comfortable at how perfect they fit in each other. Then he spoke softly. "I guess I'm not one to keep promises straight away, but I do keep them. It may not be right now but in time, my promises will be real."

All of a sudden, he jerked their hands forward, making the startled Amu lean ever so close towards Ikuto's. Their hands were next to his face, and for a moment, Amu thought he could feel the way her hand was warming up rapidly in his. He brought his face closer, having a good few centimetres away from each other, but she could feel his hot breath on hers. And so did he.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Amu saw Ikuto's free hand rise. She didn't know what to expect when he began stroking her cheek yieldingly with the tips of his fingers. "There are many promises I have that you don't know about," he said in a husky low voice. Beads of sweat were slowly tricking down his forehead, as a light coat was covering Amu's. "And I plan to make them real as well."

With that he let her go, pressing the cold, unopened can to her cheek where his fingertips traced. "It's going to get hotter and won't cool down until tonight. Go take a shower," he then smirked. "Or I'll promise you that I will take one with you."

Amu gasped and jumped to her feet hastily, running to the showers as quickly as she could. As she walked towards her door-less bedroom to get her clothes, Amu stopped in her tracks. Her room was not door-less anymore. There in front of her was a pink door with her name 'Amu' written in gold metal. What looked like glow in the dark stars, covered some parts of the door, as well as a pattern she easily spotted as a crescent moon.

What made it so noticeable was how It stood amongst the blue very well. Ikuto said he'd get the door fixed, and although he didn't say 'I promise,' he meant it.

Before she let any emotion trickle down her heart, she opened the door and prepared herself for a shower.

**.::. Time Skippy.::.**

When Amu went downstairs, dressed in shorts and a spaghetti trap top, she expected to see the whole family. Only when she saw Utau, Ikuto and Aruto hanging in the kitchen, disappoint flooded within in. Where was Tadase?

"Hey Amu," Utau said cheerfully, skipping joyfully to her and holding her hands, swinging their arms together. Amu smiled and laughed for only a moment before her eyes danced to where Ikuto stood, looking at her.

Her face fell for a moment. "Is there something wrong?"' She asked at Utau.

Utau stopped and thought, looking around her in attempt to make her remember something. But when she turned back to Amu, she shook her head. "Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

Amu shrugged. "Just a feeling I guess." And then she muttered quietly so only Utau could hear. "Where's Tadase?"

For a moment, something flicked passed Utau's violet eyes, before they made her face turn into a funny expression. "He went somewhere with mum. Don't worry," she said rather fast. "He'll be back."

I smiled at her before fanning myself. It was around five and the temperature was getting hotter, like Ikuto said it would.

"Utau?" Amu's attention went to Aruto. "Would you do a favour and turn the air conditioner on. Amu seems rather uncomfortable."

"Oh," Amu whispered before Utau had the chance to walk away. "No, no, it's fine, really."

Aruto shook his head while lifting his hand. "Nonsense. I'm getting rather hot myself." And then his eyes went to Utau's. "While you're upstairs, can you call your mother and tell her what time she plans on getting home." There was something in his voice that made Amu go on edge.

"Sure," Utau replied cheerfully before climbing up the stairs.

Time passed but it wasn't for long until Aruto excused himself, but not before telling Amu dinner was going to be Chinese food. This had only left Ikuto and Amu standing rather awkwardly in the kitchen.

Swinging back and forth on her feet, Amu looked at anywhere but Ikuto, as opposed to Ikuto staring rather deeply at Amu.

"Amu," he called silently, making her look at him for a moment in time. He took the chance while he got her attention. "There's a party next week, wanna go?"

She didn't mean to, honestly she didn't but she smiled. "Really? With you?" And then her smile dropped. She was supposed to be mad at him, not get ecstatic. Besides, who knew if there was really a party? Ikuto might just be saying that to get some sexual alone time with her.

But his expression didn't have that smirk. In fact, it looked rather sad at her. "Yeah," he replied softly. "Alisha invited us to her nineteenth. It's going to be fun." But by his lack of enthusiasm didn't quite convince her.

Still, going to an almost adult party with Ikuto sounded fun. She could then prove how much of a kid she wasn't. Maybe it'll change his views on her before he made those comments out front. But then, it hit her.

"Why would Alisha want to invite me? I'm just a kid, as you guys pointed out."

Ikuto's lips lifted to a grin. "Maybe because she felt bad for you." Amu was about to comment before Ikuto bet her. "Or maybe she felt rather bad and wanted to make it up for you. I don't know, you're going to have to ask her when you get there."

Amu stepped forward and opened the fridge that was practically next to Ikuto, and grabbed a bottle of water. She took a sip, closed that cap and closed the fridge's door before animated a glare at Ikuto. Ikuto however, didn't make any other facial expressions other than a grin.

"And what makes you so sure that I'm going?"

Ikuto got off the bench he was leaning on, and walked those extra steps towards her, overpowering her figure. It took only seconds before Amu's heart began pounding. "You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to," he said softly. It was a side of Ikuto Amu loved to see.

Swallowing, she whispered back. "But do you want me to?"

Ikuto instantly replied, ranking his fingers gently up Amu's bear arms, giving her delightful shivers. "Yes." And then he chuckled but kept his eyes on her. "Of course, you could spend your time here, alone. I'm pretty sure Tadase would like to take you out."

And just the mention of Tadase made her extremely happy. "Really? He would do that?"

What she hoped a smirk was clouded with a frown. "You would rather go on a date with Tadase than be my date to a party?"

Ok, now her brain was really lost, but she couldn't even think when Ikuto was standing rather closely. "Your date," she managed to mumble. "You want me to be your date?"

His face was looming in closer, and she had a moment of déjà vu from when Ikuto was looking at her like this. "Of course. I wouldn't go to the party without you." His hand then snaked up behind her and pulled her within his embrace, startling Amu for a short while before relaxing slightly. "If you're going, tell me. I don't want to be stood up and wait for you if you're not going to go."

Spending time with Ikuto. That was the exact opposite of her intentions. She wanted more time with Tadase, more dates with him, more cuddles. Why isn't he here when Ikuto was? It wasn't fair. He was supposed to be her boyfriend, not Ikuto.

But Ikuto, makes her feel wanted. Sometimes in a sexual way. Other times, for the sake of it. Should she really take his advice and move on? Make her own choices? She could still remember a conversation she had with him, where her decisions were blinding her from reality.

His reply was simple. It was.

A night with Ikuto couldn't be bad. In fact, maybe spending more time with him was a good thing. Tadase needs his space, and she would give him his space for as long as he needed it. In the mean time, she should really focus more on Ikuto than anyone else.

"You know what?" Amu asked through the silence. "I'll go with you."

**IMPORTANT A/N: So like I said, this is a sad announcement regarding VampHeart9123. According to her, she can no longer continue. School for her is starting soon again, and she would need to focus more on her schooling than ever before. **

**She apologises for being a coward and not making her own personal author's note, afraid of disappointed fans and mean comments. Her own words where 'I don't like it, but I can't do this anymore'. She apologises again for leading you guys and making you edgy on your seats for the next update.**

**Many of you may still like the story 'My Fake Boyfriend,' so apparently, she has come to a final judgement. A vote to be exact. Those who still want her to continue, write 'Amuto' on your review. For those who are sick of her excuses, and really want to get into her head and yell, 'Tadamu' on your review. **

**This important notice will be going on VampHeart9123's own, but at the moment, it's on mine. She will be posting her own IMPORTANT A/N so you can all comment and say your thoughts. For now, it's going to be here.**

**I told her 'Amuto' all the way! But she wanted to know if her fans felt the same way.**

**Anyways, review on this chapter if you want! And for those who know VampHeart9123, vote 'Amuto' for her to stay, or 'Tadamu' for her to move on. Thank you.**


	13. Ch 13: Blindly Choose

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

_This could not be happening. No, no, no! I'm dreaming. This is all a dream._

Amu didn't bother hiding her shock as she stared at the dress Utau dared to pick out for her. It's colour was an ocean blue with the back fabric almost completely gone, save the fact there were strings zigzagged across it. To know that it was short and clingy, made her edgy even more.

"That...this not a dress, Utau. In fact, it's more like fabric sewn together, except the back has gone missing!"

"Hello princess! It's got strings." But Utau couldn't help but just to smile. She knew that Amu would be freaking out like this, but it wasn't intentionally. Sure the length was short, and her back where her shoulder blades and lower waist are, were bare. But heck, she thought. If Amu didn't want the dress, she's keep it herself. But she wanted Amu to wear it.

So Utau began persuasion. "C'mon Amu. I picked long and hard on what you're going to wear tonight." Amu didn't seemed fazed at all, so Utau sighed dramatically. "Shop, after shop after shop after shop, I thought the dress was dynamite from the others. I mean, sure it was expensive but, I just knew that maybe you would appreciate my efforts..." Utau let a tear slide down her cheek, exaggerating the sob as she did.

And just like that, Amu believed her. She rushed over to Utau's side and rubbed her back, mumbling soothing words.

Utau looked up from her tears and smiled weakly. "So, you'll wear it?" Amu sighed before nodding after a minute of thinking. She knew Utau would be devastated if she doesn't appreciate her choice in clothes. She needed to trust her, no matter how uncomfortable she felt.

But Utau kept going. "You promise?"

"Yes," Amu replied.

Utau gave her a glare. "You really promise?" And then sniffed.

Amu bit her lip, and nodded slightly. "I promise I'll wear it to the party. No take backs, too." As soon as Amu smiled, Utau got right back up to her feet again and smiled herself, as if no tears had ever marked her face.

"Great!" Unexpectedly, Utau shoved the dress into Amu's hands and turned her towards the closet. "Now, get dressed while I pick out the shoes!"

Amu didn't have time to turn around and stop her, for Utau had bolted out of her room in less than a second. With Amu now alone in her room with the silky fabric dress in her hands, her heart began pounding with excitement.

She was going with Ikuto to a girl's house she barely even knows, as his date. For a moment, it felt like a formal dance she never went to. It wasn't her fault she couldn't go. No, it wasn't even close to her own reasons. Her parents were still alive then, but they had decided to wanna go out, leaving Ami by herself if Amu chose to go. Even if she didn't exactly cancel her plans to the formal dance, her parents already assumed she's be looking after Ami.

In a way, it was better. She wouldn't be standing on the walls in a pretty dress, waiting for someone to ask her to dance with her. Or better yet, even acknowledge her. She'd be alone, with no one but herself to hang out with.

Amu shook her head before smiling at herself in her mirror. Today would be different. For once, she will have fun without any distractions, without having to be alone. She'd have Ikuto with her.

Smiling gleefully to herself, Amu striped to her lacy black underwear as the dress slipped over her head. She could feel the cool area of her back with the strings as it dug slightly uncomfortable into her shoulder blades. A made-in-bra supported her breasts, but it didn't feel quite enough, even though she'll have to get used to it. The length was surprisingly a little shorter than she would have hoped, as it stopped on her lower mid thigh.

Amu reached behind herself and touched the fabric to where it ended. She gasped in distress as she felt the curve of her butt just where the fabric had decided to cover up. Then she sighed calmly. _Thank god my hair is long._

Just then, Utau walked in holding simple blue flats with a frilly rose on each of the top. The moment her violet eyes laid on Amu, she gazed in wonder. The innocent girl she met a week ago was no longer in this room. She didn't have to wear makeup or do anything with her hair, that dress did it all for her.

"Wow..." Utau managed to gasped. Amu only bit her lip, trying to determine what Utau meant, but didn't have the time as Utau shook her head and shoved the shoes in Amu's hand. "You would wanna wear flats instead of pumps for tonight. It'll be more painless and comfortable."

Amu smiled while slipping the shoes delicately on her feet. "Thanks Utau," she said calmly.

Utau clapped her hands and moved Amu over to a chair in front of her mirror. Her fingers with manicured nails, ranked through her pink locks, trying to determine what hairstyle would suit her best. "Hmm...Up?" She moved parts of her hair up into a high ponytail. "Or down?" She let the hair drop carefully back over her shoulders. Then her fingers moved again. "On the side?" She lifted her hair over on one shoulder. "Straight?" She fixed the hair back over her shoulders.

Amu gave a funny look over to Utau. "Maybe you should leave it. It's fine the way it is."

But Utau help up her hand. "No. This is a sweet nineteenth party, with teen adults partying with drinks and dirty dancing amongst you. We do not want to have a sixteen year old girl looking, well...a girl!" And then she smiled as she began playing with her hair again. "Besides, showing your feminine style is better proven when going to parties." The moment her fingers held parts of her hair up, Utau gasped and instantly grabbed brush after hair pins after hairspray and after iron curler. With a wicked smile, she said, "And I know exactly how to do that for you."

**.::. Time Skippy.::. **

Ikuto waited down stairs in the kitchen, waiting until Amu showed her pretty ass. He ruffled his hair as he drank a can of sprite. The party started in half an hour, but with a quick shower, Ikuto was ready in five. He wore his ripped black jeans and a white dress shirt, with two of the front buttons popped opened. His black tie was loosely and roughly made, and wrapped around his neck, giving him the sort of rebel formal look as well as a pair of runners he found in his closet. His look wasn't freshly cut to gentlemen, but instead to scorching sexy rebel. Just the way he liked it.

He couldn't wait to go dancing with Amu. Finally. Finally he would show her how to really be loved and cared for. Perhaps, he would even score a few kisses, if he was lucky. The consideration of such an act would be equivalent to 'Amu avoiding Ikuto'. But somehow, he knew tonight would be different.

Just then, a boy with blond hair came down stairs in a white tie, a black dress pants and shirt and polished black shoes. His hair was combed back as well, giving him the impression of a proper gentleman. Ikuto couldn't stop a continues of laughter bubbling out onto the surface. Tadase just gave him a glare.

"And what are you laughing about?" Tadase said, hands crossed over his chest.

Ikuto didn't bother saying anything. He laughed until he was clutching his stomach while he tried to calm himself down. He hadn't laughed like this in such a long time. Not after the accident.

Tadase's face started to become red with anger. "Stop this. Stop this at once!"

Now a deadly smirk caressed Ikuto's features as he got back to standing on his own two feet. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He didn't want to cause a fight, but the more he stood there with Tadase in the room, the more likely chance he was about to raise a fist towards his face. "I can laugh when I what, to who I want, why I want, and where I want. If you have a problem with that, _little brother_, then next time, don't stand in my way."

Ikuto's retreating figure boiled Tadase even madder. His fists were clenched so tightly, his nails started piecing his skin. But still, his restraint of his voice was surprising. "Say what you want, but tonight I'm having Amu."

Ikuto stopped mid walk, his back facing Tadase. He didn't move nor did he reply. He just stood there, feeling utterly useless.

Tadase saw this, and took a chance to continue. "Tomorrow is our six month anniversary."

Ikuto turned to face Tadase, but his willpower to restrain himself from punching him only left his head to turn. "You're point?"

"After hearing about Alisha's party, I thought hell, why wait until tomorrow when I have a chance today?" Ikuto couldn't control himself, he was on the edge to losing. Tadase moved closer, still wary of Ikuto fighting to control himself. But he had so many things on Ikuto, that one punch would mean victory. "You could do whatever you want tonight. Go fuck a bimbo in the corner, to a threesome, go gay, I don't care.

"But you are _not_ going to go to that party with my Amu. Not tonight. In fact," he said with a slight smirk on his face. "Not ever. Sure, your dad married my mom when she had Utau and I, but that doesn't make us anywhere near as brothers. Aruto may have loved my mum when my own biological father couldn't, but that only proves how sly a Tsukiyomi is. They always get what they want—"

"While you," Ikuto spoke through tight teeth. "Don't know even know what love is. You assume you do with the way Amu is around, but you are way off the scales. Of course," he alleged, turning swiftly to face Tadase. "You will always be just like your poor, old father." He sure Tadase flinch and new, he was in charge. "The bastard didn't even know how to love. Hooked up with a woman before skipping over to the next. Just like you and the way you bounce off to Lulu." The way Tadase paled knew he was right.

Ikuto didn't bother hiding his smudged face. "Oh yeah, I know how sly you could be. But really? Bringing over a girl while your _girlfriend _was living under? Huh. I could say I was impressed but then again, you're a dick and I'm in love with Amu." Ikuto didn't understand the problem he had occurred until he was looking up at Tadase with his hands gripping his white shirt. Confusion was written on Ikuto's face, but nothing like betrayal and envy that was clearly shown on Tadase's.

In a menacing voice, Tadase spoke. "You stay the fuck away from _my _Amu. You touch her, and I'll break your spirits." Ikuto pushed Tadase off of him as both regained their balance. Tadase didn't stop, however. "In fact, let me be the dick I am, right here and right now."

"What are you going to do? Run over to mum and tell on me? Oh yeah, real manly."

"First of all, Souko isn't your mum. And second, I'm going to be the one to blackmail _you_." Ikuto didn't move, but listened while slowly inside, he began getting nervous. "You go with Amu tonight, and I'll tell her _everything_. And when I say everything, I mean it."

Ikuto scoffed but did nothing else. Tadase continued. "I'll tell her about the bet we made and the times you wanted to screw her. Better yet, how about I tell her the day it happened? The day you ruined her life from that accident."

Ikuto stilled. If it wasn't for the thick drumming of his heart, he would've thought he died there and then. He felt vulnerable, confused, afraid. Never had he felt this way before. And this was all Tadase's doing, his words. The naive, love sick boy he thought he saw, was dead and replaced by his evil twin. If anything, Tadase was more dangerous than what he gave him credit for.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard on the stairs, bringing both boys' attention to the beauty who glowed in a sweat aura. Ikuto forgot who he was and what just happened only a few minutes ago, because there was an angel in blue, smiling in the most breathtaking way anyone couldn't compare to. Not only did her smile reach her eyes in the most adorable way, but the dress was perfect on her small figured frame. For once, Ikuto didn't have the lust building up inside of him. Instead, it was filled with awe, and love.

Love for the girl who stood before him.

With a graceful hand, she tugged a long, curly pink lock behind her ear, before walking the rest down. It didn't occur to him that Utau was just behind her. With a few quirky steps, he began walking towards her, his hand outstretched to grasp her delicate ones. Only before did her hand touch his, another pushed his away.

"Amu, you look beautiful," Tadase murmured, placing a gentle kiss upon Amu's hand. Ikuto had to hold back a flinch. Utau saw this too, and so before Tadase pulled her down, Utau grabbed Amu's wrist and jogged down the rest of the stairs while gently ripping Tadase's grasp from her.

Utau nudged Amu over to Ikuto and sighed happily. "Well, you guys have fun now! Remember, it's still a school night so be back before twelve—"

"Excuse me, little sister," Tadase said, walking towards Amu and gently grabbing her hand in his. "But I have plans that involves my girlfriend, so tonight she won't be going with Ikuto."

"What?" Utau and Amu both exclaimed. Tadase wasn't surprised by Utau's shock, but at Amu, it was a first. Amu then said, "I already made plans with Ikuto. I didn't know you wanted to go out with me."

Tadase looked a little sensible at her words, but covered it with a smile. "Of course I wanted to go out with you. Tomorrow is our anniversary so I thought, why not do it a day earlier?"

Amu didn't look convinced, as a sad look engraved on her fragile features. "Tadase-kun, I'm sorry but I already made plans." Reluctantly, she snatched her hand out of his grasp. "Maybe next time, ok? You really should ask when I am free."

"No!" Tadase said, more angrier than he would have liked. "You're free right now. Ikuto would let this go, wouldn't you?" His gaze held Ikuto, allowing the stare to disfigurement him, seeping him into his own blackmail.

Before Ikuto had the chance to agree, Amu was right there. "Tadase, stop it. I'm sorry that tonight wasn't going to go your way but you can't force people into you bidding." She was more than just pissed at him. Something inside her snapped, giving her this sort of confidence she thought she's never have.

Tadase look aghast at her. "What are you saying? Are you putting Ikuto in front of your boyfriend?"

Utau glared at Tadase. "Tadase, that's going below—"

"Yes," Amu confidently said, grabbing Ikuto's warm and lacing their fingers together. For a moment, her head was blank and her heart was beating rather fast. Ikuto felt the similar feeling, unconsciously squeezing her hand in his more tightly. It almost lit a smile on her face until she was back to reality, staring hard at Tadase. "And you know what? It's over. I'm done with you." _Ok, not my best move but, at least it got a reaction. _If Amu didn't know any better, she wouldn't be able to see a smile decorating Utau's face. She knew that she did the right thing.

Tadase stood there, paralysed. He wasn't expecting this. "You...you can't be serious!" She didn't reply which made him more irritated. "You little bitch!"

"Tadase!" Utau yelled. "That was uncalled for."

"Breaking up with me is uncalled for!" And then his gaze swept to her face, a little more relaxed. "What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing,"_ Everything_, Ikuto wanted to say, but instead replied before Amu did, putting her behind his tall frame when Tadase started cussing at her. "You haven't been doing nothing. You spend whatever time you have _away _from her. I'm always there and so is Utau. But you? Huh. Don't make me laugh."

There was more Ikuto wanted to say, but if he drew that card out, he'd be hit ten times harder. Without another word, Ikuto held tighter on Amu's soft hand and walked out of the door, car keys jiggling with him in his other hand.

"Wait, Amu!" In a way, Amu was glad Utau was the one to run out of the house. She tugged a jacket in Amu's empty hand. "Just in case you get cold."

Smiling, Amu said, "Thank you," before stumbling into the car that was parked before their house. Ikuto didn't bother saying anything as he began driving out of the driveway, Tadase's figure coming out of the house as he did. She was glad though, the car drove away before she even managed to hear anything.

In the mist of silence that was brought out between them, Ikuto reached over and grabbed Amu's hand in his. Startled, Amu looked at Ikuto as a blush began to form.

And then she heard him whisper to her. "I'm relieved you came with me. For a moment, I thought you'd go with him." He laughed humourlessly before continuing in a much huskier voice. "Thanks for put me in front of him, I guess."

Ikuto felt Amu shrug. "It's not biggy. What he was doing and what he said, was cruel and unfair and...I just couldn't stand that sort of thing with him. No more."

But Ikuto shook his head, save for a smile that now bejewelled his face. "Not what I meant."

"Than what did you mean?"

It took only a minute for Ikuto to stop driving near a random sidewalk, but it took more than a few for him to continue speaking. "If I were to be in your shoes, I'd have done the same thing." He turned his head while lacing their fingers together. He pulled both of their hands on his lap before speaking. "If I had to choose you or my girlfriend, I wouldn't hesitate to have chosen you."

Amu couldn't breathe. The window's were drawn a little down but that didn't help at all. She was glad it was partly dark so he couldn't see a scarlet line decorating her cheeks. His words were raw and they felt true, which only added a smile to her face.

Ikuto started the car again. "We're only a few minutes late, not like anyone would miss us." Amu nodded but her mind seemed else wear.

Suddenly she blunted out, "You look good."

Ikuto chuckled before squeezing her hand. "You look beautiful."

**A/N: A fast update for once. No, it's not the party yet, but that's why I wanted to post early so no one would have to wait and expect it in this chapter. I am finally happy to say that Tadase and Amu are no more! Thus, true Amuto love would be blooming. Of course, revenge is sweeter right? So maybe Tadase isn't exactly thrilled with being dumped...**

**Next chapter is going to be the party! **

**Comment/ Review if you want! Thanks guys.**


	14. Ch 14: Just a little Wanting

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Soko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Pitch Pit does. **

**.::. Boyfriend's Brother Complex .::.**

"Welcome, welcome my favourite people in the whole world! Look, look everyone! It's Ikuto! And Amu! Hahaha! Why don't be shy. Come, come on in!" Alisha was beyond drunk, as she ushered Amu and Ikuto inside. Both parties didn't bother saying anything, but Ikuto had a slight guess on Amu's thoughts.

"She's a happy-go drunk." Loud music burst through both eardrums, but Amu caught his words before they were drowned out. Her laughter which came afterwards was heard clear and Ikuto couldn't help but smile at her joyful expression. On impulse he wrapped his hand around her delicate one, leading her towards the dance floor that was crowded by many people. Amu saw this and instantly began retreating.

Ikuto however, didn't let that happen. "Now where are you going, precious? It's a party. Lighten up a little," he whispered in her ear, even when the loud music was right up close to her, she felt the vibration of his voice. Shivers danced on her bare back as Ikuto stared deeply into her eyes, calculating her next movement. Surprisingly, he felt her body relax under his touch.

"Ok." Smiling up at him, Amu grew a bit bolder and grabbed his other hand within hers. Having the courage to do the next step, she began swaying her hips against the music whilst lifting their entwined hands in the air. Ikuto watched in delight at this precious girl dancing before him, before joining her.

Sweat was coaxing their bodies by the time the next song played, but their energy was still strong and so they swayed more. Amu had her hips swaying rather ravishing in front of Ikuto, causing a little excitement happening on Ikuto's department. Nevertheless, as though it never existed, he pulled Amu against him and starting swinging their hips together, pressing his body rather close. His hands guided her hips as her hands laid flat on top of his, watching with smiles on their faces to the dance they were both creating.

Amu's hair flipped to one side of her head then, exposing her neck and skin. Ikuto let out a growl as he bit down on her ear, playfully kissing it as he went. "You trying to make me horny, Amu?"

If this was any other day, Amu would have fumed and cause a massive argument, starting from Ikuto being the biggest player ever known to mankind. But right now, she felt different, free. She was longer considered to think proper. Ikuto wasn't proper. Utau and Tadase wasn't either! So why should she?

It only took a moment before he received a rather...tightening response from the pinkette. Just a swing against his lower regent sent his body over the edge. A moan escaped through the music, but Amu heard him and smirked.

She actually smirked!

"What's the matter, Ikuto?" She all but said innocently. Suddenly she swang her way down to her knees, rubbing against him before popping back up, grinding him even further. The look on his face was one of pure discomfort and pleasure. She could feel his hardness poking on her backside. So why wasn't she moving, stepping away in shock, anything to look degusted?

It was simple. She was enjoying this way too much.

"Amu..." He groaned her name in her ear, pressing himself up against her while touching parts of her body as if to say 'mine'. "God Amu. What are you trying to do? Get raped?"

"Did you say rape? Oh Ikuto, I'm quite astonished at your choice in words. I was thinking more on the line of sex. That is, if the other party likes what he is given, then why call it rape?"

Ikuto got only more surprised by the second. This girl in his arms was nowhere near the girl he met two weeks ago. She was bolder, straight forwards and very...opened. Those words he'd once said to her was now rubbing back into his face. It scared him.

That didn't mean he didn't like it. In fact, with just a few actions and words, she managed to give him a boner, witnessed by many viewers lounging around on the walls. That only turned him on even more.

And so came his other side.

With a smirk, he spun her in his arms and held her tightly, one hand touching her soft, delicate skin closest to her ass. With a swift glide, he had one of her legs wrapped around his torso. If Amu hadn't felt his boner before, she definitely could feel it now.

"I seem to have found myself a bad girl tonight."

Amu giggled. She actually giggled. "I like that," she whispered hotly in his ear. Music still rang in their ears, and people still danced around them, but to Ikuto, it felt like there was no one but them. He felt her hands touch his face, her eyes never moving from his. Slowly her hands travelled down to his neck, his Adam's apple, to his shirt in which she confidently undid the third button. His sucked his breath in as she bit her lip seductively. "Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto..."

His voice became thick; he was losing his will. "Yes, Amu?"

In those next few moments of his life, Ikuto couldn't decide if what was said was true or just a show. From just a quick peck on his lips, to his cheek, to his ear, Ikuto shivered in agreement.

"I want you."

**Short and I'm sorry for leaving this as a cliffy, but I just wanted to let you guys know, that no, I haven't abandon this story. I am far from done. **

**Comment/Review... xD **


	15. Ch 15: Forgave through Tears

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

It didn't take long for both to find a room in the massive house they were in. The fact that both were sober only added less tension in the air; whether they felt it or not. Once they found the room they were looking for (a very small room actually), Ikuto lifted Amu from under her knees, caring her bridal style towards the double bed. She squealed nonetheless, laughed as he dropped her on the bed. She giggled whilst fixing herself before catching sapphire eyes watching her.

She blushed and tried fixing her hair, distracting her. She laughed nervously, playing with a strand of hair that dropped from its curl. "Oh dear," her proper grammar seemed to have taken its toll. "My hair is ruined. I knew I should've added more hairspray."

No response came from Ikuto as he just stood there in the dim light, staring at her, his eyes filled with lust and something else. Perhaps recklessly telling him she wanted him, was a mistake. She could feel her chest swell and her palms dampen. She felt like she wasn't wearing anything at all! Unconsciously her hand moved to her chest, and sighed once she felt the material under her fingertips.

"Why so shocked?" His voice suddenly sparked her up, causing a little fluttering inside.

"J-just making sure your eyes haven't stripped me naked yet."

"Believe me, if it was possible you'd be naked back on the dance floor." His voice was husky, deep and very enchanting. Amu could only stare breathlessly at him. Such words would never have flatten such a girl, unless...

No, she didn't want to think she was falling for him. It was fair enough to say that yes, she did have feelings for him, any other stupid girl would have smelt that right away. But what she was feeling, what they were both feeling, was purely on lust.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly the bed sank low, startling Amu for a moment before she saw Ikuto, crawling like a cat towards her. Just his eyes and the way they looked at her made her go all jelly inside, as she unconsciously slid back, away from him as possible. By the time she hit the bedpost, he was already crawling up her body. Delicate and sly, like a feline curling around its prey.

He went closer and closer until their noses were practically touching each other. And then they just stared. And stared. And stared. If it was any other time, Ikuto would have cracked a smile and do something to make the pinkette in front of him act out of impulse. But he couldn't do anything but stare.

She only sighed. Yes, only let out her breath she didn't know she was holding before Ikuto's lips sucked onto hers. It wasn't soft; it was hard and passionate and urging. His kiss was urging, filled with dominance she had never felt before. It was making her stomach turn and she felt her lips bruise, but all the while she kissed him back just as much.

He sucked on them, pulling them as close as he could to his, wanting to taste every part of her cherry lips. Kissing had never felt so good before.

"Amu," he whispered against her mouth, knotting his fingers through her pink locks while supporting his weight on the bed. His mouth left hers and went low to bite her delicious skin causing her to close her eyes and moan. She bit her own lip, tasting the small amount of metallic, and thinking whilst in pleasure, _Ikuto bit me hard._

She placed her hands on his neck, as he molested her neck, slowly going lower to her chest. Before she knew it, she was under him with him on top, practically making love to her neck. She moaned louder as he sucked the skin above her breast before licking the pain away. With her eyes still shut, she felt the dress slide off of her in one go. She gasp at the coldness and the exposure of her breasts. Instantly she wrapped them with her arm.

Ikuto smiled a little, expecting that much from her. "It's ok. They're not that big anyways." He could see the insult clearly written on her face. He smirked as she glared before dropping her hands back to the side, not before hitting him that is, and even so, gliding her hands down his shirt.

He couldn't help it; he groaned. Looking down at her with her flushed face and perfect breasts with pink tits, he silently thanked the Lord before sighing in amazing. "Beautiful," he whispered.

Amu blushed harder. "You pervert. Stop lying." Still, his comment made her feel good about herself. She felt wet all of a sudden and struggled to fight the pain that was bugging her in her lower regent.

Ikuto didn't reply as he lowered himself to grab one her breasts. Amu cried with the sudden touch. No one, not even her boy—ex made her feel this good.

"Oh, Ikuto." She moved her head to one side, enjoying the feeling of being touched. Her wetness started to increase. "Yes..."

Her thighs started to rub against his, and although the feeling shouldn't have been amazing considering the jeans Ikuto was still wearing, it did. He moaned onto her breast, giving her shivers vibrating across her chest, making goosebumps dance its way from her skin. Her head tilted back with pleasure, as if ecstasy was already claiming her.

Suddenly he was off of her, the cold air hitting her skin like being slapped in the face. The moment was unexpected.

Sitting up against the bedpost, she could rarely make out Ikuto's shadow if it weren't for his eyes. She didn't know what to say or do but let the silence hang in the air.

_What just happened?_ She wasn't sure that her choices have been right at the time, but she wasn't complaining about being touched like the way he touched her. It was powerful, strong and every time his skin laced with hers, warmth would build and her head would spin from the sudden rise of the heat. Her body had shook from the anticipation and cause a moan to project her voice.

Now her body was shaking from the lost touches of Ikuto.

It seemed like a while before she heard his voice again. "I don't want to have sex with you."

Could her heart shatter anymore? It shattered with her breath escaping her still as her eyes never looked away from his. When he didn't say anything else for a while, she reached down and gripped the dress she wore not too long ago, in her hands.

"We shouldn't have gone this far..." Amu's head snapped to the whisper of Ikuto's voice. Her hands shook and her anger increased.

"You're such an asshole," she mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He didn't react, so she guessed that he already knew. Good. "I bet this was all a joke with you. Getting the boyfriend's brother to get me and toss me away when I'm in no such use." Both heads swerved to each other at the exact same time, both filled with different pain however, neither acknowledged that it was so. Ikuto stood motionless in the dark, light ray over his eyes. Amu only sat where the light couldn't cover her most.

"It was a joke," she meant that as a statement but Ikuto never moved; his still locked with her own. Sighing, she jumped off the bed, Ikuto's eyes still following her, and wrapped her dress back on herself, fixing pieces of her hair as she did so. "To me anyways. Did you really think having sex with you was going to do anything? Was going to make me fall in love?" She scoffed, almost chocking on her saliva. "Please.

"But it's ok," she mumbled then, adjusting the dress. "This wouldn't have meant anything to me anyways." Oh, did it hurt her just to say it. Tears pricked her eyes and she was glad that her back was to Ikuto. She told herself to think of funny things before a sob rose. "Besides, why the hell would I sleep with my boyfriend's brother? It's disgraceful. It's immoral. I'd just be another girl to you. Another _slut._"

She heard him inhale and for a moment she thought she heard him sniff, but everything went down the drain when she heard him laugh. Spinning on her heals, she watched as Ikuto laughed, hands on his knees and tears falling off his face. Amu didn't know what to make out of that.

He laughed and didn't stop even when it meant that he needed to breathe. He laughed out loud, the pain in heart slowly squeezing as tears fell. It was a way of hiding what he was truly feeling. Heartbreak. "You...got that right on the spot," he managed to say. "You're...not that stupid...after all."

She was beyond stupid! Never had a girl made him cry before, not like this. Was it that obvious that he was laughing to cover his red stained cheeks? Was it obvious to see through his laugh? Obviously not since Amu's face was stained in her own cheeks. Without even analysing anything, he watched as she stormed out of the room, sniffing in the process. His laughter grew higher, his stomach pulsing with stiches like someone was poking the crap out of him. It didn't matter. It felt better than letting her see his true tears.

But after awhile, he slumped down against the wall and the facade began breaking. He wasn't laughing no more. Ikuto brought his knees closer to him as he rested his elbows on them, sinking his head in between the material on his arms, and cried.

He cried like he never cried before. He cried because of what he did to Amu's family. He cried because of what he did with Utau. He cried because of what his mother did with another man. He cried because he was brought into this world. He cried for Amu. He cried because of her words and how they managed to have a huge impact on his heart. He cried because he knew he was falling in love with her.

Because he fell for her.

He cried even harder, whispering her name wondering what his father must think of him if he ever saw this. Would he pity? Would he tell him it was his own fault? Would he still be there? Would he abandon him?

Everything he managed to do wrong in life seemed to crash and burn within him. And it was all because of Amu.

**.::. Time Skippy .::.**

"Utau? Can you come and get me?" She ran out the room, found a bathroom and fixed herself a little before walking down stairs to find the drunk Alisha to say happy birthday, (not that the girl would remember in the morning) before going outside to call Utau. She didn't know who else she could call.

"What's wrong? Where's Ikuto?" Utau replied.

Amu sniffed a little, covering it up with a cough. "He's uh...not well enough to take me."

Amu could tell that Utau didn't even believe her. "Where's Ikuto, Amu?"

"Utau, can you just please pick me up?"

"And abandon Ikuto? Amu, what has gotten into you? If you haven't noticed already, Ikuto doesn't do well when he's drunk. He's an emotional drunk you could say. He'd use anything and everything in his advantage to let out. That's why your parent's are dead—"

"What?" Amu was shocked to the core at what Utau said. Did she really hear right?"

"Uh um," but even Utau knew it was too late. Before Amu got to say any other words, Utau said again, "that's why your parents are dead. Ikuto drove whilst he was drinking one night and crashed into your parents car from the side. But Amu listen to me, it was an accident. He had been regretting it ever since he woke in the hospital. You have to talk to Ikuto properly about this Amu...Amu? Amu, you there?"

_Beep._ She ended the call and turned her phone off before strutting her way inside, almost running. She was so glad that she wore flats tonight. She bolted upstairs, her body trembling and almost ran into the bedroom Ikuto and her were in. Opening the door, she was shocked to see nothing.

No shadow, no body. No Ikuto.

That's when she heard his name being chanted from downstairs.

Closing the door behind her, she walked her way downstairs and into the area of crowded people, his name getting even louder. Making her small body through the crowed, she saw with horrid eyes Ikuto sculling down a one litre bottle of whisky. His eyes were red from crying and his cheeks, stained and red. It looked as though drinking was becoming too painful for him. His eyes were squinted and hands clenched to fists. She couldn't just let him just stand there and drain his body away!

Rushing towards him, she grabbed the bottle off of him, making him spill liquid from both the bottle and mouth. Groans and boo's were heard but she didn't care. If it meant Ikuto's safety, she didn't care.

"Ikuto st-mmph." Her mouth was covered with his in an instant. The crowd applauded in cheers and whistles, but Amu's mind was becoming black. The feral smell of his mouth shocked her as his lips coaxed hers in a sloppy kiss. Not that she didn't mind, however it did take her from surprise.

She pushed him back, making him stumble backwards and almost tripping on the ground if it weren't for some guys catching him. After a few moments of trying to regain himself, he spread his arms and went to catch Amu in a gripping hug. She only managed to avoid one arm, but the other caught her on her shoulders, pressing her right side of her body tightly to his.

"You see this girl?" Ikuto slurred, trying to keep his balance as well. Amu had to hold him steady so he wouldn't bring her on the ground with him. "This," he pointed with his free hand. "Is Amu." Almost everyone said hi but majority of them laughed. "And she is the girl that broke my heart."

Amu couldn't fully well breathe at what was said, and her mind couldn't stop the incoming of voices that filled her head, all from the people around her. Some booed, some awed, others giggled at Ikuto and some just watched.

"But!" Ikuto said, silencing everyone. "I did too, didn't I _Amu-koi_? I was the one that didn't want to have sex with you." More laughter, more humiliation.

"Ikuto," Amu mumbled. "Stop. Let's get you outside." He didn't bulge when she tried to pull him. His face was mixed with confusion, sadness. Regret.

"I didn't mean to make you mad, Amu. I just couldn't do it to you. I never deserved you."

"Ikuto, we will talk about this when we get home." The party continued with people slowly leaving, the music blaring loud again. Alisha was pushing everyone to the dance floor as best as she could, but some had managed to stick around for the drinks. Amu could tell that this place wasn't really right for her.

Ikuto groaned as Amu pulled him towards the door, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. She walked outside, the cold air blasting around Ikuto. He snuggled closer to her, but she attempted to get away from him. Her mind was lost; it was confused. Her heart was swaying to anger, to passion, to sadness and to anger once again.

It was a far walk for both, mostly because Ikuto was shouting on top of his lungs how sorry he was. Amu couldn't stop a smile tracing her face, but it never lasted when he tried to pull her in for a kiss. She just pulled away, only stating that he was drunk. He always protested otherwise.

Getting him to sit in the car was harder than Amu could imagine. For one thing, he didn't want to sit still. Another thing was his arms pulling her with him in. She knew she couldn't fight him, so unfortunately, she had to sit in the back car with him and not drive home. Maybe she could stay with him for a while until he's sober again.

Besides, she doesn't know how to drive, let alone get her L licence.

She managed to close the back door before being pulled into his embrace. "You have to lie down, Ikuto," she said but that only made him hold her body tighter. "Ikuto, you need to sleep."

"But then you'd go. You'd run away from me." He trembled, and consciously Amu thought of what Utau said to her. _He's an emotional drunk. _Amu could only sigh and rest her head against Ikuto's sturdy chest.

"I won't go," she whispered, rubbing her hands on his to lessen his trembles. "I'm not going to go anywhere."

"Amu," he whispered in her hair. "I'm so sorry, Amu. For everything." She wasn't clueless at what he meant now. She knew it all, how much he really hated himself for doing what he did and keeping her parent's death a secret. It must have been traumatizing for him to keep it within himself. _He's been through so much_. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen..."

She turned in his arms, and quietly shushed him, tracing his face with the tips of her fingers. He shivered but closed his eyes, feeling her touch against his skin. "Stop talking. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Rest now, 'kay kitty?" The nickname came out of nowhere, but it made him relax as a sigh flew out from his parted lips.

"I'm so sorry..."

She reached up and kissed his forehead before gingerly pressing her own parted lips against his. He responded softly before he wasn't returning it anymore. Smiling after seeing that he fell asleep, Amu snuggled into him, never wanting to let go. "I know you are." She dozed off not a moment later, in the embrace of a man she forgave.

**Read & Review! Hope you liked this chapter.**

**xxx**


	16. Ch 16: Heart make and Heartbreak

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

A tap on the window was all it had taken for Amu to startle awake. She blinked back the sleepiness and waited for her eyesight to adjust before looking at whoever had woke her up. The window was foggy from all the breathing, but she managed to see who was behind the window.

"Utau?" She made gestures with her hands, which Amu didn't quite understand. "What?" she mumbled and shook her head. Utau groaned before doing it again, more slowly.

Me. Ikuto. Drive. You. Ehh...was that building? Stretch. Drive. Eating, Amu thought.

Amu arched a brow. Is she here to pick Ikuto and I up? That's weird considering we're in a car and all. She nodded nonetheless to her before smiling and walking behind the car. Amu arched her body to the back and saw her own Honda parked on the edge of the street. _I wonder how long she's been there._

Movement raffled underneath her. Looking up, her eyes came into contact with sleepy sapphire eyes trying to adjust to the bright light. Amu couldn't help but giggle at his response as he took a deep breath and letting it out. This had caused Amu to move with him.

Fingers laced into her hair then. The contact made Amu still for a moment before it subsided as a smile traced her face. _This is Ikuto. He's here with me._

"Morning," she mumbled against him, feeling his arms tighten around her. He was comfy and Amu didn't plan on moving even with Utau waiting for them to get a move on.

"Good morning, love." Her heart stopped and breathing hitched. A blush formed of her face. Ikuto chuckled at her reaction. "What's the matter, Amu?" His husky voice was not helping at all.

"Umm, nothing," she said trying to sound like his words didn't at all affect her which was a complete lie.

"Mmm," he mumbled, shifting up against the seat, Amu following behind. He chuckled at her. "Clingy are we?"

"You're warm and comfy," she said muffling against his shirt. "I don't want to get up."

His delightful fingers travelled down to her neck before they moved under her chin, detaching itself away from his body. Amu groaned a little from the movement, but allowed him to do so. Once she saw his face, she had to almost ask him if he was alright. There was a light gaze of warmness shifting in his eyes, too dazzling and very non Ikuto like. It was the first time she had ever saw this kind of face.

So it was definitely ok to ask him. "What's wrong?"

Of course, he didn't say anything. Amu touched his cheek caressing it while leaning forward and pressing her forehead up against his.

Both breathings were mingled as they fought to stay in control. No, while _I _fought to stay in control. All she wanted to do was trace his lips with her own, caress them sweetly and pouring out everything that she felt towards him.

"You're beautiful," he mumbled, his lips kissing hers as he spoke. That was how close they were. Inches apart and yet still felt so far away.

"No I'm not," she mumbled closing my eyes. "You are." Amu then took the initiation and pressed her parted lips against his. He groaned in the back of his throat as he pulled her chin closer, making the kiss go deeper.

She could taste his mouth, although still smelt of alcohol. She wonders if she tasted good. It's not like she had the chance to smell her breath. She hoped it didn't turn him off.

Nope. She could feel him poking through her thigh as she moved up to sit on his lap, pressing both of her palms against his face. One of his hands snaked around her waist, holding her close to him. The dress she still wore barely covered anything on her thighs and up.

Their make out session was still going. It possibly could've been an hour or two, or perhaps a minute or less. But whatever time they had managed to consume, her lips could not part from his.

Amu's heart began pounding hard in her chest as the fingers that were gripping her chin, danced along one of my shoulders, and lowered the strap down. She gasped a little, parting just a gap away from his lips as both of his warm hands touched the sensitive and cold skin against her back. Ikuto still kept kissing her lips, sucking them each separately before enveloping them with his mouth.

Things were getting hotter by the minute. She could feel it by how much he was making them grind each other effortlessly. Amu dared to open her eyes as his lips trailed down her jaw.

Oh, dear God this felt good...

Then she looked up and saw Utau's car still parked on the corner, herself outside with her back facing them, her foot tapping impatiently on the ground. She gasped in shock and pleasure as Ikuto bit her. Oh the joy.

"Ikuto," she whispered in delight and shock from panting.

"Mmm," he only replied, sucking on the skin.

"Utau...she—"

"Call my name not hers."

"No Ikuto, Utau she's...ah!"

The dress was pulled down from her body, hanging off from just her hips. She could feel the cold on the tips of her breast, her tits; peaked to the tip. She was breathing harder now, as Ikuto slowly moved until it was her being pressed up against the seat.

"I said it last night and I'll say it again. You are beautiful, Amu."

She looked up at him, her mouth parted as a pleasant sigh escaped as Ikuto's hands rubbed her breasts softly in both hands. She arched her back at the touch as her voice tried but failed to register.

"Ikuto...we ah, need to stop..." Her breath was hitching up higher as Ikuto's masturbations were setting her over the edge. "Utau...is just, ah!"

"What was that, darling?"

"She's outside...waiting for—"

Ikuto suddenly stopped making Amu groan in a little bit of disappointment. Just when she was about to ask what happened, Ikuto picked her up and sat her on his lap. Amu, thinking it was some kind of position, began purring.

"Oh, I can be the cowgirl, definitely."

Ikuto chuckled but didn't reply as he traced his fingers over the fabric of her dress before pulling it up and covering it over her breasts before making her slip her arms through the straps. Amu just watched him as he did so.

"Are you ok?" She asked in nothing but a sincere voice.

Ikuto almost immediately replied. "Utau's waiting."

"I know. But I said, are _you ok?" _

He playfully twirled his finger through a lock of pink hair, his eyes portrayed with confusion and worry. Amu cocked her head a little before pulling Ikuto's chin up towards her. She pecked him a few times before asking again if he was ok.

His arms wrapped around her waist and this time, eyes on her. "I'm just thinking of what's going to happen once we get home." He sighed before turning his head away from hers. "What Tadase might do next."

Amu scoffed. "Please, Tadase's got nothing on you. If anything, you have the advantage."

But Ikuto shook his head. "It's ok, I don't expect you to understand in this moment of time." He released the locked before lacing his fingers through her hair. "Right now, I can't stand the thought of losing you again."

"I doubt." She said. "You are everything that Tadase could never be."

"And what's that? A cocky jerk who got the brother's girlfriend? Yeah, that's real superior, Amu."

Amu shook her head, laughing quietly. "But I like that cocky jerk. Without him, I wouldn't have gotten to know what a softy he is." Her voice lowered as her eyes scanned his face. "You have an amazing heart whether you know it or not, Ikuto."

Ikuto scoffed but didn't move. His fingers began playing with her scalp. "You really are an amazing girl." Ikuto then became silent, his eyes suddenly found the roof interesting. Amu noticed a slight reddish blush upon his cheeks as his hold on her tightened.

Worried, Amu tried to make him look at her. "What's the matter? You can tell me, I'll listen." Her smile traced her face as she waited for his next words. But no matter how hard Ikuto tried to spit them out, he was only left gaping like a goldfish.

"Hey," Amu hushed, closing his mouth with her finger. "We don't want any flies in there, do we? Unless it's my mouth."

**.::. Time Skippy .::.**

Ikuto would need to remind himself to buy a dozen lilies and chocolates for Utau for saving him. If it weren't for her knocking against the window, he would have told Amu there and then what was going on in his mind.

He couldn't tell her, not yet. It's not the right time.

Both cars made their way back home safe and sound. Once they entered the house however, there was nothing so safe about it.

Tadase lives here, and he would do anything to get his revenge on his so called brother. And perhaps his sister too. Who knows what Tadase would have install for them.

Grabbing Amu's hand in his, he walked in the kitchen making sure the coast was clear before tagging Amu along with him. Behind him of course.

She giggled. "You're not acting like yourself. Being a spy are we?"

Ikuto leaned against the bench, pulling Amu with him, a smile on his face as his eyes beamed at her but ears listening to any other noise.

"When it comes to protecting the girls, of course."

"So, I'm just a girl?" She teased, biting her lip as she played with his shirt.

"No," he said casually, picking her up before she could utter a squeal and placing her on the bench top. "You are _the _girl."

Amu's heart was pounding in her chest as Ikuto caged her, trapping her the space. The tension changed and soon the atmosphere was too. It seemed that the only two people in the world right now was Ikuto and Amu.

"Hey, Amu?" Ikuto slid even closer, blocking out the distance. "I have something I really want to tell you."

There were butterflies—no, dragons fluttering in her stomach, ready to breathe out fire. Her heart was beating oh so fast and her cheeks, like crushed rose petals smeared on her skin.

"I have something to tell you too," she replied. "I've been wanting to say this for a while now."

This seemed to make Ikuto more excited as his smile spread into a wide grin, almost like a smirk but softer.

"I'll go first." He said, picking one of her hands off the counter and into his hand. His warm, comfortable, soft and delicate hand. It's hard to image that this hand held so many girls before her. Suddenly, her mind began ticking. These hands had touched other girls. Fondling breasts before her. Touching hair before her. Caressing cheeks before her. Doing...God knows what before her. Being introduced to families before her.

It's not like the last one was beneficial.

If her parents were watching her, would they've been proud? Would they be ashamed? Would they have been happy to be disjointed from this world? Every possible question ran through Amu's mind and it barely made Ikuto's words recognizable until he started calling her name.

"Amu? Hey, say something. Don't just leave me hanging here...Amu? Baby girl?"

Amu's lower lip began shaking. "I—"

"Oh, would you look at this. It's the little slutty love birds." Both heads swerved to see the blonde hair boy leaning against the wall, watching with hatred. Daggers could be seen sharpening in his pink eyes.

"Tadase," Amu whispered. "That's not nice to say—"

Tadase's head turned sharply at Amu, his eyes squinting. If looks could kill, Amu would've had stakes through almost every part of her body. Her heart taking double the shots. "I can say what I want. This is where I live. If you don't like it, move out."

"Tadase," Ikuto growled, wrapping his arms around Amu's figure to gently place her down on the ground. "I suggest we talk about this other than making this problem even bigger."

The blonde laughed humourlessly. "Talk? You wanna talk? Oh, ok big brother, let's talk. Let's talk about the bet you and I made."

"Bet?" Amu's eyes squinted in confusion. "What kind of bet?"

"Yeah, Ikuto. What kind of bet?" Tadase walked closer to Ikuto, his position strong, back straight, face hard as if he had nothing left to hide. Ikuto wondered then, what he was planning.

"It was—"

"A bet about you," Tadase interrupted, turning his eyes again towards Amu. Something flashed through his eyes, and for a moment Amu thought she saw heartbreak. However, that all slipped aside once he smirked. Tadase, the happy go kind of guy, smirked.

_Like a real Tsukiyomi._

Amu looked up at Ikuto then, watching his now pale expression, pale even more. "You made a bet about me? What kind of bet?"

Ikuto looked away, his hand squeezing desperately to Amu trying to make her understand that it wasn't his fault.

Too late for that.

"We made a bet on who would take your first. And as I can point out right now, I'd say Ikuto was close to achieving. Turns out your _boyfriend _just wanted to get in your pants."

There was silence. Complete dead silence. Maybe the birds who sang or the television that was running though the background, but other than that, between the three, there was complete silence.

"Is it true?" Amu said, squeezing Ikuto's hand in a very painful way, mostly to get rid of bad negativity that she knew was going to corrupt. "It's not isn't it. He's lying."

He didn't answer, not one peep of a word. His eyes stared darkly at Tadase and vice versa. Her conscious was screaming at her to hug him and say it's ok, that she'd be happy either way as long as her first time was with him.

But her heart took over her control.

The moment her fingers slipped away from his, her feet brought her running up stairs. And in that precise moment of time, chaos began.

**Read and review. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**xx**


	17. Ch 17: To Stay or Go

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

The sound of tears could have easily made the neighbours worried. Amu's body trembled as she slammed her door shut, locking it before she leaned her body on the weight of the door. Her heart felt sore, like a knife had stabbed her in the wounds she was trying so hard to fix. She couldn't take it anymore, not like this.

Gulping in deep breaths, her eyes attacked her wardrobe before attempting to get up and open it. Her anger took the better of her as her hands raced to get as many necessary clothes out and chuck them to her bed. She went underneath her bed, sliding out a luggage bag before throwing it on her neat sheets. Her fingers ripped the zipper opened before throwing in all of the clothes she had on her bed. She needed to escape, and she needed to do it now!

There was a bus stop just around the corner where a playground was set. She remembered looking at it whenever she came back from school, thinking about an escape route she may need to take if anything went wrong. She hadn't of course, expected this.

Gently caressing the photo of her family in the frame, she kissed it and began murmuring. "I need to go. He isn't the guy I fell in love with. He's just a player. He doesn't need me. I don't need him." With that, she placed the frame carefully over her clothes before zipping it up.

She hadn't realized how much she packed when her eyes began scanning the room. All the clothes Utau had gotten for her were still inside the wardrobe. She doesn't need any more reminders than the one she has right now. The memory of her heart being played and stamped on.

A crash downstairs brought her mind back as her eyes went to her door. Footsteps of someone running began to grow impassively louder. Amu swallowed and unconsciously took a step back until her legs couldn't go anymore and her booty fell on the bed.

The knocking came next. "Amu, open up! Baby, please open the door."

His pet name made her go breathless as her heart began to beat faster. It hurt, but she had to refuse him. When will her heart ever learn?

His knocking became more intense. "Love, please let me explain. It's not what you think; everything that was said down there...let me explain that to you Amu." She could tell that his breathing was going everywhere. She was sure running up the stairs wasn't _that excusing. _

"What's happening up there?" Came a voice Amu could easily recognise as Souko. Then she heard a gasp. "Tadase! Oh my...who did this to you? You're bleeding everywhere!"

_Bleeding everywhere? Did Tadase and Ikuto got into a fight?_

More footsteps could be heard and soon, another gasp fell. "Ikuto, what is going on?" That voice could only belong to Aruto. Ikuto didn't answer Aruto. Oh no, he continued banging on Amu's door.

"Come out. I need to talk to you."

"Is Amu in there?" Her doorknob began twisting back and forth, until it were soft knuckles gently touching the door. "Amu, you can come out now. The boys stopped fighting." Amu didn't reply. She couldn't utter a word afraid that whatever she was going to say, may make her cry. So she did the only thing she could. She got up and went to the window, opening it as gently as she could. Bright day light poured in, making her eyes blink. Just moments ago, it was shivering cold, and now it was all sunny? Wow, Mother Nature must be happy for some reason.

More knocking came, but even gentler. "Amu sweetheart, it's Souko. Honey, why don't you open the door. I bought doughnuts."

As much as it pained Amu to do so, she kept quiet. Souko had been nothing but sweet, just like a mother would to her daughter. She has always respected her, but now it was different. She couldn't talk to anymore. Not even Utau if she dared to ask to come inside. By the way, where was Utau?

"Ikuto," said Aruto. "There's no time to be texting! Get yourself bandaged up and we will see you downstairs. Souko, can you go check on Tadase? I'll clean the mess from downstairs."

Footsteps began walking down the stairs. Amu can breathe again. "Amu darling," came Souko. "I won't force you to come down but make sure you come out okay? I don't want you to be by yourself. I'll make a coffee for you, alright?" She waited for Amu to reply, but none came. "Okay then."

Amu felt sickeningly awful, but she couldn't utter a sound. Souko had to understand, she was a woman after all. Once she couldn't hear any footsteps around her door, Amu's mind began thinking of a way to escape without anymore noticing. She couldn't take it anymore, and it wasn't like she could walk out of the front house with everyone wanting to pull her back in and stay.

She couldn't do that to them!

Just as her mind began pondering up ideas, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID before chucking it on her bed. He really had the nerve to call her.

"_Hi, this is Amu. Call me back!" _ She could hear her voice message on the other side of the door as if it were pressed to a wall. Why was he doing this to her? Couldn't he tell she wanted no part of him?

She heard him groan as something got pulled and got chucked to the bed. It sounded like he was pondering something on his bed, making it jump right back up to his face. She didn't want to think about it. Grabbing her iPod Utau got her, she cranked up a tune, putting the earphones in her ears before sitting down by the window on the floor, and letting the song drag her out until her mind became fuzzy with just her blank thoughts.

Amu opened her eyes and found herself staring into an orange red, yellow glow. Squinting, she dragged her body to the bed and grabbed her phone. 20 messengers. 5 missed calls. All from Ikuto. She could read them later. Looking at the time, she almost gasped out loud.

7:22pm was read on her phone. How could she have slept for nine hours? Everyone must be getting worried...

No! She refused to think about them. If she went down now, there's no telling what Ikuto and his family may do. Especially Ikuto.

Ikuto...

She got on her feet and walked towards the window once again. There were hardly any people outside, which was a good thing. She didn't want anyone to see her jumping from the window and report it back here! Speaking of jumping...

Amu slowly leaned out to the warm air and looked down beneath her. The ground to her room wasn't that much of a distance. She could jump that without getting injured. She hoped.

She had to do this right! If it was already seven then dinner would be serving. She doubt Ikuto would be eating with them. Besides, it was a Friday. They'd be wanting her to join them in some late night movies until they fall asleep.

A thought began to reside in her head. A plan that would be simple enough for her to escape. "Why hadn't I thought of this before?" She asked herself. Movies start around nine. Perfect! Plenty of time to get her bags backed. And ready.

Walking to her desk, she fiddled with a pen and paper, and began writing down.

_Dear all. _

_It's so hard to say goodbye knowing what could be happening. I'm sorry you had to find out this way that I ran away, but I can't go through with this anymore. I'll be a burden, a nuisance in your presence. I've been realizing this for quite some time now, and I came to the conclusion of running away. The only thing that I've taken with me are my memories of you. _

_To Utau: Thank you for being that best girlfriend/sister experience. It was over joy to have met someone as bubbly as you. _

_To Aruto: Thank you so much for allowing me to stay in your house. Without you, I don't know where I'll be._

_To Souko: Thank you for being a mother again. I will miss that feeling of your motherly kindness._

_For Tadase: I can't forgive you, at least not now. But I have to say thank you. Thank you for being that guy I once fell in love with and thank you for letting me stay in your own home. I can't hate you Tadase. So, I hope you don't hate me for breaking up with you. _

_For Ikuto..._

She scratched the name out. If there was anything to say to him, it would be in the face or a personal message. She couldn't write it where everyone can see. So she wrote _love from Amu_, folded it and placed it on her bed after taking the suitcase down and fixing the quilt. Hiding her bags on the side of the door, she braced herself, clenching her phone in her hand, and flicked the lock opened.

She waited, wondering if anyone heard that. Counting to twenty, she sucked her breath in and opened the door as gently as she can, hearing it squeak. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, she fitted her body through the tiny gap, before quickly closing it. Breathing out, she turned and headed downstairs.

To her astonishment, she saw Ikuto on the dinner table eating with everyone else. Although neither spoke a word, it seemed pretty busy. He barely touched his food, that was for sure, but at least he was chewing something. Across from him was Tadase, who had a bandage wrapped around his arm. She wanted to smile. They were behaving!

Quickly preparing herself, she stepped out and into the dining room. The first one to look up from Ikuto. His face, that was so crumbled and white turned to colour with determination in his eyes. She could see them glow to a bright blue as he jumped from his chair and racing towards her. All heads turned as well.

"Amu! There you are darling!" Came Souko, who had a wide smile on her face. Oh, she was going to miss that. "Why don't you join us?"

Before Amu could reply, Ikuto gripped her arm and pulled her into the kitchen, closing the door on his way in before anyone could say anything else.

Once he turned to face her, her bravery died. What was she supposed to say now? "Um, I—"

Ikuto's hands wrapped around her body, squeezing him to her as their shadows melt into one. Amu couldn't hold back, and soon her eyes started to water as her head buried deep into his chest. Ikuto's grip tightened as his fingers wrapped themselves in her hair. His face pressed itself against hers. Amu could feel him tremble.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry Amu."

Her heart was wretched. "Ikuto..."

"I care about you, Amu. Okay? I care! And when you raced away from me, I was destroyed."

He was hurting like she is. Her fists clenched on his shirt, trying and failing to stop her own shaking. This was going to be hard to let go. "Ikuto,"

"Shh! Don't talk. Just stay with me."

And so she did. For all that she was, she stayed in his arms. She wanted to have a good memory before she left. She wanted him to be happy for this one time before she goes. _At least, let us have this moment_, she said to herself.

"I care about you too," she mumbled. "I care about you a lot."

"I promise to never let you go again." Oh no. "I'll be keeping this promise until..."

She pulled back to cover his lips with her finger. "Don't talk." She offered him a smile which he took before once again, wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay," was all he said but was enough to make Amu want to cry again. She didn't want to listen anymore, afraid of what may come next. _Why did you have to promise, Ikuto? Why did you?_

Because now it's going to be really hard to let go.

It was the second movie of the night and slowly did everyone start to fall asleep. The first one to pass out was Utau. At least it wouldn't be easier than expected. Tadase had left to go up in his room, shutting the door on his way in. When Amu went to the bathroom just before, she heard the soft snore coming from him. That was another to not worry about.

Aruto and Souko snuggled up together on the big couch, fast asleep by the time Amu got down stairs. This was easier than she expected.

If only Ikuto did the same. He was wide awake, and from the sparkly glint in his eyes, he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. At least it would give them a few more moments together. She went back to the couch she was sitting on and continued to watch _27 dresses. _Utau's pick.

They have only started watching it but already it looked like something Amu nor Ikuto would rather watch. Weddings, dresses, the bride, the groom. Was someone playing tricks on them? It was awkward enough having to be on the opposite side of each other. Couldn't that be enough?

"Amu," Ikuto called. She responded by nodding. "Come sit next to me."

Looking over to see him patting a spot, Amu gently got up and immediately found herself within the embrace of the guy she was about to leave. It was already ten, and the latest the bus was going to come was in about forty minutes from now. If she wanted to leave, she had to do it quickly.

Ikuto wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing their bodies together. She tried to keep her attention to the movie, but Ikuto had other plans. With the tip of his fingers, he dragged her away from the movie and into his eyes. She let her breath go and waited for what seemed like an eternity until he leaned down to kiss her.

She was going to have to remember this kiss, because it was going to be the last one she would ever share with him. Seizing his lips with hers, she moved until she was sitting on his lap facing towards him. Ikuto held her body closer to his and continued to kiss her. She knew his parents and Utau were just there, but right now she could care less. She needed his memory of him so bad, that soon she broke the kiss to get off his lap.

Ikuto looked confused. "Where are you going?"

_Make your choice now! Either stay, or go. _If she stayed, then it'll be okay. She would continue to act like nothing happened and be in his arms and continue to...to do whatever they were doing. But what were they doing? Was this real? If she goes then her heart will be broken. She would have to pretend to move on.

_Stay or go?_

"Amu?" Ikuto watched her as she reached out her hand to his. Linking their fingers together, Amu motioned him to get up and follow her. They walked silently passed the kitchen and quietly upstairs where she aimed for Ikuto's room. Her last memory of him in his room. She will take with her the thing she is willing to give up most in the world.

Amu turned around before his room, her eyes glistering. From tears? From excitement? She doesn't know. "Can we?" She asked, squeezing his hand.

Ikuto looked at her in both eyes before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "Let's," he whispered, opening the door in his room, making her follow him. Closing the door and locking it, he turned to her and watched as she began taking her top off. "No, don't do that," Ikuto said, stopping her from taking her top off.

Amu looked at him as he replaced her hands with his, sliding the top off of her before chucking it somewhere in his room. She had to remember to get it back.

Following his lead, she grabbed the ends of his shirt and began to lift it. Ikuto took his shirt off after Amu couldn't reach the rest. The moment his top flew to the other side of the room, his lips began kissing the life out of her.

She moaned out of pleasure and sadness. She kissed him harder than she had ever kissed before, as they moved towards his bed. Already she began taking of his belt, not that he minded. His hands practically ripped her bra off of her and threw it with the rest of her clothes. Amu didn't have time to react as his hands molested her.

"I said this once and I'm going to say this again. You're beautiful." He gently pushed her onto his bed before advancing on top of her.

She tried to hold her moan in as Ikuto began sucking her breasts, lapping her tits and making them hard. Amu arched her back for more as she unzipped his jeans, making them slide off of him. Ikuto's mouth went to the other breast, kissing, licking, biting them until he was satisfied. His tongue trailed down her stomach to her belly button where he kissed. Amu's breathing became hard to control as her head turned left and right from the pleasure.

Her eyes then focused on the green digits printed on a clock: 10:19pm. If she wanted to leave, she needed to hurry up.

Just when she was about to press to go further, Ikuto unzipped her pants and slide them off of her, along with her undies. Just as swift, he began to lick her.

Amu had never expected this. Her back arched as a long moan escaped her. Waves of pleasure began to build as Ikuto's tongue expertly attacked her. Her hands reached into his hair just when something inside of her began to drain. Her first orgasm, and Ikuto licked it up.

This wasn't just a 'do it and leave' mission anymore. Right now, she wanted him. Her heart and body were calling him. Ikuto must have seen it in her eyes. Grabbing her hands, he guided her to his boxes before gently making her grip the edge and pull it down. Her face heated once she saw his penis and the size of it.

"We don't have to do this," Ikuto suddenly said, his throat getting all husky. "We can just sleep no sex."

Amu cocked her head to the side. "Don't you want to make love with me?"

Ikuto's eyes closed. Amu heard him take in deep breaths before letting it out. "I do. So much do I do." He opened his eyes then; his sapphire orbs glowing. "To make love to the girl I love, there's nothing else in the world I need." He caressed her cheek. "I love you Amu. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

That was it. Her heart clenched as her eyes prickled with tears. He loved her. He said it right in her face. There was no guessing, no false accusations. He really did love her.

And she was going to still leave him. "Take me then. Right here and now." It was hard to say all of this without making her go redder. Her sob was stoping her from making sense too. She opened her arms to him. "Please. I love you."

Ikuto kissed her, his mouth taking full access while also positioning his hard member to the entrance of her purity. He had to be careful, knowing full well that she's a virgin.

"I love you," he said while kissing her and pressing himself in, feeling her warm opening. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He pressed himself more in her. He heard her gasp as only a third of him entered her. "I love you. I seriously do." He pushed more, feeling her walls stretch. "Just remember that okay?"

"It hurts," Amu whimpered, ranking her nails down the back of his shoulder blade.

Ikuto kissed more of her skin, trying to get her attention away from the pain. "I'm almost there."

It felt like something broke as Ikuto slammed the rest of himself in. Her tears leaked from her closed eyes as he gently rocked her. "God, this hurts." He stopped and Amu's eyes opened. "Don't stop!"

Smiling down at her, Ikuto gripped Amu's slender hips and gently pulled out of her to only slam back in her. Amu bit her tongue as hard she can as soon as Ikuto began moving. He moved to grip her thighs and wrapped themselves around his lower torso, getting better access.

"You're so tight," he groaned, already light sweat coating his body. He hadn't felt like this for a long time. He hadn't felt complete. With Amu, he does. Just holding her made him feel like he was a part of her she couldn't live without. Amu was thinking the somewhat similar thought.

"Ah, faster," she said, after getting used to him. She groaned as he went faster, breathing louder than he would have liked as the bed squeaked from the love making. "Ikuto," she whimpered, as he went even faster. "I...I forgive you. I forgive what you did."

_Oh, how gullible am I?_ She thought. _But this is because you're leaving. That's the only reason why you're saying this_.

Ikuto felt like exploding from both pleasure and delight. He felt like there was nothing standing in his or Amu's way anymore. He felt like they could continue being like this forever! Or maybe, even more than just this.

"Amu," Ikuto groaned, faulting a bit in his movements. "I'm...I'm coming." His movements became slower, before stopping altogether, already retreating from her womanhood. He wasn't going to come in her.

_Let him, _said her mind. _Take a part of him with you._

Amu quickly gripped his hip, making him look at her. "Come with me."

Ikuto's eyes furrowed. "But, you don't have a pill..."

She shook her head. "I don't care. I'm making love here, not sex." She put on her best innocent face on, which didn't at all looked to be trying. She naturally expressed it. "Come with me."

Ikuto hesitated at first. Could he really do that to her? Another tug came from his hip. She really wanted him to. Another tug came. Why did she? Wouldn't be dangerous? He never had sex without protection. Just thinking about squirting himself inside of her with no condom, gave him the chills of both excitement and worry.

But she wanted this and he would give her want she wants. Because this was Amu, and he cared about her deeply.

Putting himself back inside her, earning a gasp from both, Ikuto continued his ministrations. He felt himself build and watched the face of his beloved gasp in pleasure.

"I'm coming Ikuto!" A few seconds later, her walls clamped over him as her juices covered his length. He followed naturally behind, moaning Amu's name as he did so.

Covered in sweat, grabbed Amu's waist and brought her into his arms, the weight of sleepiness overlapping him, he couldn't fight it as much as he wanted to.

"I love you," he said, holding her tighter. "Don't ever leave my side."

"I promise," was her reply, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he began to fall into a slumber. "I love you too, Ikuto."

That night, Ikuto dreamed about Amu and him swinging on a tire in summer's afternoon; her in a splendid blue sundress. He chased her, kissed her and shouted to the world that she was his, and him hers.

He told her the exact same thing; "Don't ever leave my side."

And she replied by smiling and agreeing. "I promise."

Ikuto's eyes fluttered opened as sunlight poured through the curtains. As he blinked to adjust the sunlight, he reached across from him, expecting to feel Amu's naked body and silky pink hair that he loved so much.

The only problem was, she was no longer there. There on her pillow, laid a note instead.

_Dear Ikuto._

_You made me promise to not leave your side._

_I'm sorry I lied._

**Hope this chapter made up for my lack in updating.**

**xx**


	18. Ch 18: Just The Begining

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. Artificial **

**.::. My Boyfriend's Brother Complex.::.**

The second he read her handwriting, he flew his blankets away from him, putting on the closest pair of boxes he could find and stormed out of his room, his chest moving in and out like he was hyperventilating. He didn't waste time as he threw opened her bedroom door.

"Amu!"

Disappointment flooded his insides, draining them all out from hope as he stared at the empty room that now only fluttered with the cold atmosphere. He stepped inside, his sapphire eyes in taking on every sight, wondering if this was all a dream.

If only it was.

Ikuto held onto the closest thing, which was her bed post, as his feet slowly gave in. His heart felt like someone yanked it out of him and threw it across the road where a truck that weighed over a thousand ton, drove over it. His eyes stung as his body shook. Is this what it felt like to be left behind? To be left alone? Ikuto did not at all enjoy this feeling.

"Amu," he whispered, clutching the bed post tighter. "Where did you go?" he asked, his eyes blurring with the fuzzy sight of tears. Tears...

Ikuto wiped his eyes from the back of his hand, groaning as he did. How did one girl get to him so emotionally? How did she make him cry so much? All these questions to be asked, and yet to still answered. Where did she go? Why did she go? Where is she now? Is she okay? Is she hurt?

"Why did you leave me?" He cried, his lips curving out as his teeth bore together. "Why did you lie?" His body turned and in a flash his fist connected to her wall, sending a thud and a crack throughout the silence. He couldn't feel the pain or blood that spilled from his knuckles, nor the sudden cries and questions that had his family in such worry. He couldn't feel anything.

Not even his numb heart, that still yearns for her.

"What happened?" Shouted Utau as she rushed to Ikuto's side, her hair wild and messy. A gasp escaped from her lips as her violet eyes drowned in the emptiness of Amu's room. "Where's Amu?" She turned her frightened eyes to Ikuto, wondering if he knew. Utau shot another gasp, this time holding her hand to her mouth as she stared at the rough, bleeding skin that graced her somewhat brothers' hand. She grabbed it within her grasp but was easily pushed out of her hand with a rough yank.

"She's gone." Ikuto's voice was unnaturally thick, husky. There was no sense of emotion in his voice, just the rough sound of air. "She left us." He turned his cold, distant sapphire eyes to her for a moment before turning away and stepping outside of the room and back into his.

Utau stood still, taking everything in. Her eyes were sunk with the overwhelming pain of heartbreak for both Ikuto and herself. Her tears made her eyes blurry before they gracefully and excruciatingly slide down her petit cheeks and onto the carpet. Her heart dropped to her stomach, like an Anker suddenly sinking deep into the high waters. Her mind became sceptical, words running inside and out of her brain.

Her eyes escorted to a note folded neatly on her bed. Swallowing, she took her time walking towards it before, with shaky fingers, picking up the parchment and unfolding it. Her eyes scanned Amu's handwriting, eyes going wide and filling up with fresh new tears. She felt her heart stop before proceeding to maintain its rhythm.

She sank to her knees, the weak fragile bones bending against her will. Her eyes couldn't focus on anything except of Amu and her face. They were like best friends, sisters even! For her suddenly leaving like that felt like the time when her mother left after a rather harsh fight with her father. Oh, the painful memories. It quenched her heart for love.

Utau sulked on the ground, the paper in hand, ignoring the rest of her family's appearance. She ran away. The one person she was so eager to become a family with.

Amu's eyes fluttered open, her honey orbs taking in on her surroundings. Yellow walls, a single bed with a grey blanket, board floors. Her bag of clothes sat on the side of the bed, untouched. Her eyes frowned with sadness as the memory of what happened flashed through her eyes.

She left him the minute he passed out. He wouldn't even remember her body slipping out of his arms. Although her lower region hurt like a bitch, there wasn't anything she could do. It was then or never.

She couldn't understand, as she got out of bed in nothing but his top she 'accidently' took with her for the night, why she had left him. It might have been because of her previous promise; the time when he didn't know her, where she didn't know him, when he was so fixed on making her flee from the house. It could've been the burden of her family; why should she be happy when they were buried beneath the ground by the person she has feelings for?

As Amu weakly put of a pair of sweatpants, her mind couldn't help but wonder about the Tsukiyomi's. Had they woken up to find her gone? Has Ikuto woken up by now? Is he happy that she left? Is he mad? Upset? Is it killing him like it's killing her?

_Okay,_ she thought. _Maybe I was thinking of a _curtain _Tsukiyomi. _

Her heart yearned for his warm body. It was calling for him. But as painful as it may sound, she swallowed the crave for him and shook her head to rid him from her mind. She done this. She made the decision. It wouldn't be fair for neither if she suddenly returned back and apologized. Besides, the only reason was because he made a bet to get her!

"Yeah, okay." Who was she trying to fool? At Alisha's party when they were so close in having sex, her pushed her away. _He _pushed _her _away. Not the other way around. Realization drew to her face. If he wanted to win the bet, he would have done so. He would have taken the advantage.

But he didn't...

Amu shook her head. There was no time to feel sorry for himself. What's done is done. There's no turning back. Besides, her mind chided in. The moment they wake up and realize you're gone, they continue on with their lives and pretend you never even existed. Just think positive here, Amu! You did them all a favour.

"Yeah right," she scoffed to herself, fixing her bed before opening the door.

She walked down the small corridor and entered the kitchen. A small smile graced her face as she spotted the girl with auburn hair in two pigtails.

"Morning Yaya!" Amu said with a rather bold smile. The girl turned around and smiled rather more naturally at her pink haired friend, before walking over to hug her.

"Morning Amu! How was your sleep?"

Amu nodded, swallowing. _Oh, you know just a nightmare about having not only my parents killed, but also Ikuto. You know? Tadase's older brother? Oh right! You didn't know that we were together. Well, not officially I think. Turns out Tadase was cheating on me in the end, which only made my nightmare more terrible. But other than that, it was great! _"Yeah, amazing. Thank you for allowing me to stay the night."

Yaya pouted her lips. "You can stay here as long as you need until you get in contact with your grandparents silly."

Amu smiled, walking over to sit on a couch. "I really hope I can. Got a message before I went to say," she said flipping through her phone. "They moved to Italy. I sent a reply asking if I could live with them. Still no reply." She didn't actually mean phone to phone. Since she had internet access it was easy for her to open up her email account. She sent it on the bus while coming here.

Along with other things.

Yaya didn't see anything wrong. "That's great! At least you won't be entirely alone. You'll be with family."

_Family. _

_The Tsukiyomi's were my family. _

Amu swallowed and nodded, still smiling. "Yep!" She knew she was on the verge of tears, any second now they were going to fall. "Hey um, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Of course! You know where it is."

Amu jumped up then, not running but not walking either, to the bathroom. The second she closed the door, she fell against it, silent tears falling down her face. She sniffed and whimpered as she took her phone out from her pocket and opened up her messages.

There were 20 unread messages. All from Ikuto.

Sighing, she steadied herself for the first one.

_Amu, please open the door! You misunderstood everything. I will never hurt you like that. Never in my life will I ever hurt you. You mean everything to me. I could only apologize like this but if you come out right now, I would say it again._ -Ikuto

Amu only stared at the message. If she had read this the minute he had sent it, she would've been out of the door and ready for him to tell her his side of the story. She wouldn't be here!

Closing her eyes briefly, she went back and opened the second one

_I know you might hate me right now but understand how much I want to reconcile this matter between us._ -Ikuto

She swallowed and read the next. This one really set her heart going spastic.

_I'm waiting outside your door on my knees, waiting for you to forgive me. You are the kindest person I have met. Forgive this fool who can't live without you. _-Ikuto

Oh gosh! What was he doing? Was he really sitting outside her room while she fell asleep? Guilt fell upon her instantly as she reached for the next message. _One more, _she thought. _And then I'll delete the rest._

_I may not have done good things in my life. I know I can be a total screw up and maybe I don't deserve you. But if I could tell you this in a good few years time, then I would know that you are the best thing I had ever had. I don't want this relationship we just started building to be demolished. Accept my apologies, Amu and be mine again._ -Ikuto

_One more._ She numbly pressed the next one, the smallest smile tracing her face.

_I know you are upset with what happened, but I also want you to know how I feel. You mean the whole world to me and I really get sad when you are hurt. I am sorry for the mistakes I have made, and I promise not to repeat them and try not to make any new ones in our future. _-Ikuto

_Maybe...just one more._

_OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BABE! _-Ikuto

She couldn't help it. She laughed. With dozens of exclamation marks, one after the other only made the affect more funnier. She clicked the next one. And then the next and the next until finally she received the last one.

_I guess I just have to understand that girls take everything to heart. I should've considered your feelings more than my own. I'll be waiting for your reply to my messages...if you have read them all. Unless you've deleted them. Along with this... -_Ikuto.

Amu stared at his message, a love heart printed at the end of the screen. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and finally let it out. She forgave him. He knows that. But maybe he hadn't understand _why _she was upset.

Her fingers took on its own brain, already typing in reply to his messages.

_I don't expect you to understand why I had left. I think I should've considered your feelings more than just acting on impulse. Understand this, my dear Ikuto. The bet was just an excuse for me to leave. The real reason was because..._

What was her real reason? Because she loved him? Because she's afraid?

No, neither of those answers.

_Because I needed time to understand where my life is going to go. I've got no one in my life that is considered to be blood related family and that lives close. I don't want to be a burden on you or anyone else. If I did stay, what will happen then? Please understand, and maybe when the time is right you'll find me and bring me home. Who would've thought I'd fallen for my ex's boyfriend's brother? –_Amu.

Her heart was pounding rather loudly as she hovered over the _send _button. The minute she'd send it, there will be no going back. Then again, what has she got to lose?

Sighing, she clicked sent. She laid her head against the door, closing her eyes as she wondered to herself, what's going to happen next?

Just then, her phone buzzed in her hand. Bringing it to her face, she opened the message and smiled once she saw it.

_I'll bring you back home and when I do..._ –Ikuto.

She couldn't help herself but to reply back just as quick.

_You're going to have to find me on your own. _–Amu.

_I'll find you in the end. _–Ikuto.

She smiled to herself and pressed to reply, when suddenly another message came up.

_I lied. I can't do it. _–Ikuto.

Amu's eyes frowned in confusion as she typed back.

_What can't you do? _–Amu.

His message was quick, and very effective to her breathing.

_Does it seem like I'm the type to just smile and wait for you? No, Amu. I miss you too badly. I'm going crazy here! Come back home and we'll start again. I love you. And if love was a disease then I'm very ill, but i don't want medicine, I won't take no pill. I will suffer this illness because it makes me see exactly how much you mean to me._ –Ikuto.

She didn't reply. She just stared at his words, sinking them all in. She drunk its meaning to her heart until Ikuto once again, texted her.

_So get up and come home. We're waiting for you Amu. _–Ikuto.

Amu sat there and thought. Ikuto's words were like a fresh of breath air, a new life and a new beginning. She wanted what was offered to her. She wanted to continue living her dreams and fantasy. To live with the guy she wanted to be with. She was curtain that now, he was mourning over her. She couldn't see him directly, but that didn't mean she pictured him smiling down at her phone. She could only assume the worst.

And that's why she wrote what was next.

No matter how selfish she was being, she was just not ready to accept that until she could harden the evidence. Even if it were too late.

_Then what are you waiting for? Come and find me. _–Amu.

This might after all, be just what she looking for: The inspiration to live on and begin that new life she was aiming for.

**A/N: So, I just wanted to say how much I love each and every one of you guys! You've been the best I could possibly imagine. Best fans! Best followers! No, I am not crying...Anyways. This story sadly, has ended. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you in my previous chapter but that was because I was debating on what should happen next. **

**I've come to this...**

**There shall be a sequel. The next one is called 'My Lover Complex' or 'My Complex Lover'...What do you think? It will be based on the adventures of Ikuto looking for Amu and how they discover things along the way, to put it bluntly. **

**So, yes. Just want to say thank you once again for following MBBC's adventure and I would hope to see you all very excited for the next. I know, not the best ending but, well not every story has a happily ever after, right?**

**Thank you fans! You are what inspire me to write.**

**So, before I leave you off, I wish you all the very best. **

**Read and Review angels! xx**


End file.
